


Unverhofft unerwartet - Das Beste zum Schluss

by SakuraSasuke92



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSasuke92/pseuds/SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsstory über Zorro und Sanji, die sich kurz vor Weihnachten wiedersehen. Warnungen: Mpreg; Schnuppertext: Eigentlich sollte ich zuhause sitzen, einen Film schauen und mich auf die anstehenden Feiertage vorbereiten und was mache ich stattdessen? – Ich fahre auf schneebedeckten, vereisten Straßen in eine Gegend die ich kaum kenne. Und weshalb das Ganze? – Weil mein Bauchgefühl mir sagt, dass es das Richtige ist und Nichts und Niemand mich aufhält. Klar Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, aber die Vorbereitungen habe ich schon alle erledigt und auch sonst alles was ich zu erledigen hatte
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	1. Teil 1- Die Suche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo =)  
> Pünktlich zur Weihnachtszeit starte ich mit einer neuen FF. Ich hoffe das euch die 10 Kapitel, die sie hat, gefallen werden.   
> Vielen Dank an Raven-L-Alissa (von animexx) fürs Beta lesen.  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Eigentlich sollte ich zuhause sitzen, einen Film schauen und mich auf die anstehenden Feiertage vorbereiten und was mache ich stattdessen? – Ich fahre auf schneebedeckten, vereisten Straßen in eine Gegend die ich kaum kenne. Und weshalb das Ganze? – Weil mein Bauchgefühl mir sagt, dass es das Richtige ist und Nichts und Niemand mich aufhält. Klar Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, aber die Vorbereitungen habe ich schon alle erledigt und auch sonst alles was ich zu erledigen hatte. Ich hatte langweile gehabt, da kam das wie gerufen. Sollte es doch nicht den gewünschten Ausgang bringen, fahr ich einfach wieder heim, kein Risiko, abgesehen von den Wetterverhältnissen, daran mag ich aber nicht denken. Positiv denken.  
Aber langsam beginne ich daran zu zweifeln, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, meine Suche doch noch vor dem Jahresbeginn fortzusetzen. Ich kann kaum sehen wo die Straße ist und zudem hat es auch wieder begonnen zu schneien, also wird die Sicht immer schlechter. Nachher fahre ich noch in einen Graben und kann Glück haben, wenn mich einer findet. Kurz kommt mir der Gedanke doch lieber umzudrehen. Ich ermahne mich selbst, wo meine positiven Gedanken hin sind.  
Doch wenn ich nicht gefahren wäre, was würde ich dann machen? Vielleicht noch immer im Warmen sitzen, eventuell Freunde treffen, aber im Kopf hätte ich immer noch das Telefongespräch. Endlich nach Wochen, nein Monaten der erfolglosen Suche, habe ich den Hinweis bekommen, den ich die ganze Zeit benötigte. Nein, ich tue definitiv das Richtige. Ich bin ein guter Fahrer, das bisschen Schnee wird mich nicht in die Knie zwingen. Meine Entschlossenheit ist zurück.  
Wenn mein Vater wüsste, dass ich gerade jetzt unterwegs bin, fast zwei Stunden von Zuhause entfernt bei dieser Wetterlage, er würde ausflippen, habe ich ihm doch versprochen nicht mehr loszuziehen, jetzt wo das Wetter so unberechenbar ist. Er denkt ich sitze zuhause und schaue einen Film oder ähnliches. Wieso muss ich jetzt an ihn denken? Der Gedanke umzukehren schwirrt mir wieder durch den Kopf. Nein nicht jetzt kurz vor meinem Ziel, sage ich zu mir selbst.

Wie lange ich wirklich unterwegs bin als ich das ersehnte Hinweisschild sehe, dass mir sagt das ich nur noch fünf Kilometer bis zu meinem Ziel habe, weiß ich nicht, anfühlen tut es sich wie ein ganzer Tag. Erleichterung überkommt mich, als ich auf die Straße abbiege, nicht mehr lange und ich habe es geschafft. Die Fahrspur ist nun deutlich sichtbar, die Straße wurde vor kurzem erst geräumt und der Schneefall hat wieder nachgelassen, endlich scheint das Wetter auf meiner Seite zu sein.  
Ich fahre schon eine Weile auf der Straße, als mir ein Auto entgegenkommt, in einem Tempo welches nicht für diese Wetterverhältnisse geeignet ist und das auf meiner Fahrspur. Adrenalin schießt mir in die Adern, aus Reflex reiße ich das Lenkrad um und fahr somit direkt in den Graben. Das entgegenkommende Fahrzeug rammt den hinteren Teil meines Wagens, als ich schon im Graben liege. Zum Glück hat sich mein Auto nicht überschlagen, aber der Schnee hat nachgegeben und mein Auto hängt mindestens im 30 Grad Winkel im Seitengraben. Vielleicht habe ich dem Schnee zu verdanken das nicht mehr passiert ist.  
Ich bin noch ganz benommen, als ich den kalten Lufthauch wahrnehme. „Hallo, sind sie in Ordnung?“, fragt mich eine Stimme. Ich will antworten, aber es gelingt mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, sie ist schwer. „Hey, wachbleiben!“, vernehme ich wieder diese Stimme, männlich stelle ich fest. Obwohl mein Kopf schmerzt drehe ich mich zu meinem vermeintlichen Retter, wie ich hoffe. 

„Schieße“, fluche ich, als der verletzte Fahrer sich zu mir dreht und dann wegsackt. Er blutet an der Stirn, wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Umgehend rufe ich den Notruf, dieser Mann braucht sofort Hilfe. „Gefunden“, höre ich den Verletzten plötzlich murmeln. Seine Augen sind noch geschlossen, aber er ist wieder zu sich gekommen, stelle ich erfreut fest. Aber was meint er mit ‚Gefunden‘? Erneut probiere ich ihn durch Ansprechen dazu zu bringen mich anzusehen aber ohne Erfolg bisher, keine weitere Reaktion seinerseits. Als ich jedoch nach seinem Puls taste, ergreift er meine Hand. Irgendwie hat mich seine Handlung erschreckt aber ich ziehe meine Hand nicht weg. „Geh nicht weg“, bittet er flüsternd. „Werde ich nicht, aber bitte bleib wach. Der Krankenwagen ist schon unterwegs“, verspreche ich dem jungen Mann, der mir auf eine Weise sehr bekannt vorkommt. Woher weiß ich nicht und dies ist auch nicht der Zeitpunkt das ich darüber nachdenken sollte. „Okay“, antwortet er mir. Endlich, eine richtige Reaktion, Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit.  
Er hustet und tastet auf dem Beifahrersitz herum. „Wasserflasche“, wendet er sich an mich und zeigt auf den Sitz. Ich erblicke gesuchtes im Fußraum, da kommt keiner von uns Beiden gerade ran stelle ich fest. „Ich kann die Flasche nicht erreichen, aber ich habe eine in meinem Auto, ich hole sie dir“, erkläre ich und hole die Flasche schnell, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe das er mich nur ungern losgelassen hat. Nach ein paar Schlucken von dem Wasser habe ich das Gefühl, dass er wieder munterer wird. Meine Hand hat er auch wiederergriffen, wenn’s ihm hilft wach zu bleiben, wieso nicht?  
„Hast du gesehen was passiert ist?“, fragt er mich, als er seine Wunde betastet. „Lass das, du machst es nur schlimmer. Ist nur eine Platzwunde, sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Und ja habe ich, kannst du dich dran erinnern?“, will ich von ihm wissen. Mal sehen ob er ein Blackout hatte und es hält ihn wach, etwas das ich auf jeden Fall erreichen will. Der junge Mann nickt und bereut es sogleich, er zischt vor Schmerz. 

Von weitem kann ich schon das Blaulicht erkennen und bin froh als die Rettungsassistenten übernehmen. „Geh nicht“, wendet sich der Verletze sich nochmal an mich, als ich seine Hand loslasse. „Ich bleibe hier, ich mache nur Platz damit du versorgt werden kannst“, verspreche ich und halte mich auch daran. Die ganze Zeit schaue ich zu ihm, während eine Polizistin mich zu dem Unfall befragt, den ich genauestens schildere. Für mich war klar das der andere Fahrer die Schuld trägt, das sieht die Polizistin nach erster Einschätzung auch so. Als die Rettungssanitäter ihn auf die Trage heben, streckt er flehend eine Hand nach mir aus. Wieso ich auf ihn zugehe und seine Hand ergreife weiß ich nicht genau, mein Gefühl sagt mir es ist das Richtige. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren traue ich diesem Gefühl was in mir hochkommt. Irgendetwas zieht mich zu ihm, nichts was ich erklären kann, es ist einfach da. Warum fühlt es sich so verdammt gut an, dass ich seine Hand halte?  
„Fahren sie mit ihm, ich sorge dafür das ihr Auto zum Krankenhaus gebracht wird“, richtet sich die Polizistin an mich. Solch ein Angebot lehne ich nicht ab. Somit steige ich mit in den Krankenwagen und halte die Fahrt über seine Hand. Der Sanitäter lächelt als er bemerkt wie froh ich darüber bin mitfahren zu dürfen. Ich ignoriere es, meine Welt dreht sich gerade nur um den Mann dessen Hand ich halte.  
Im Krankenhaus jedoch lassen mich die Ärzte nicht mehr weiter bleiben, sondern verbannen mich ins Wartezimmer. Wieso mache ich mir Sorgen um diesen Mann? Kenne ich ihn irgendwo her? Und wieso bin ich jetzt verärgert das ich hier unruhig auf und abgehe? Was an diesem Mann zieht mich an, dass ich so untypisch reagiere? Ich kann keine Antwort finden, nur das Gefühl, welches mir sagt das ich ihn irgendwoher kenne und dass es richtig ist zu bleiben. Normalerweise habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt, mehr als das sogar, aber ich bleibe, weil ich nochmal mit ihm sprechen will. Wieso macht mich das jetzt Nervös?

Ich muss ein paar Mal weg gewesen sein, denn ich weiß nicht wann ich im Krankenhaus angekommen bin und die Gespräche der Ärzte sind ebenfalls zusammenhangslos in meiner Erinnerung. Und wo ist mein Retter hin?  
„Sagen sie mir was los ist!“, verlange ich, als ich mich etwas gesammelt habe. Meine Stimme klingt viel härter als ich erwartet habe, doch das scheint den Arzt in keiner Weise zu stören. „Ah sie sind wach“, bemerkt er und stellt sich so, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht schauen kann. „Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, die wurde versorgt und eine geprellte Hand“, zählt er auf und deutet zum Schluss auf meine verbundene Hand. Wahrscheinlich ein Stützverband damit ich das Handgelenk ein wenig schone. „Sie hatten riesen Glück bei dem Unfall“, urteilt der Arzt. „Ansonsten bin ich in Ordnung?“, hake ich nach. Ich bin nicht ganz überzeugt das er schon fertig war. „Ja, absolut in Ordnung. Eine Schwester bringt sie gleich auf ihr Zimmer. Sie müssen die Nacht zur Beobachtung bleiben, nur aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung. Wir haben keine Angehörigen ermitteln können, der Mann der sie begleitet hat wusste ihren Namen nicht. Wenn sie jemand hier haben, können wir ihn gerne benachrichtigen, dann dürfen sie heimgehen“, erklärt er mir. „Ich kann sie nicht ohne Aufsicht gehen lassen, das ist auch in ihrem Sinne“, fügt er der ältere Mann hinzu. „Ich verstehe, Nebenwirkungen von dem Unfall so zusagen, die sie ausschließen wollen“, gebe ich zurück. Ist nicht meine erste Gehirnerschütterung, also verstehe ich gut was der Arzt mir damit sagen wollte. „Ich komme nicht von hier, es würde nichts bringen jemanden anzurufen, ich bleibe die Nacht“, antworte ich auf seine Frage. Er gibt mir ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und wendet sich dann wieder seinem Schreibkram zu.  
„Wo ist…?“, setze ich an, als ich mich in dem Behandlungszimmer umschaue. „Ihr Begleiter? Den habe ich ins Wartezimmer geschickt. Die Schwester kann ihm Bescheid geben, wenn sie ihn sehen wollen“, unterbricht mich der Arzt. Anscheinend ist er fertig mit seinem Schreibkram. „Da kommt sie schon. Sie wird die Nacht für sie da sein, wenn nichts mehr sein sollte, sehe ich sie morgen früh bei der Visite“, verabschiedet sich der Arzt und überlässt mich einem weiteren unbekannten Gesicht. Besonders sympathisch ist mir der Mann nicht, aber zum Glück ist es ja nur eine einmalige Sache.  
In einem Krankenbett werde ich die Flure entlang geschoben, bis ich in ein Zimmer komme, das ich glücklicherweise für mich alleine habe, wie ich sofort feststelle. „Wenn sie etwas brauchen, zögern sie nicht zu klingeln. Bitte klingeln sie auch, wenn sie das Bad benutzen müssen. Durch die Gehirnerschütterung könnte ihnen schwindlig werden und wir brauchen keine weiteren Verletzungen“, erklärt sie mir. Ebenfalls nicht besonders freundlich, halt eine Standard Krankenschwester, was soll ich schon erwarten. Sie sagt jetzt auch nichts, was ich nicht schon vorher wusste. „Werde ich. Können sie den Mann holen, der den Krankenwagen gerufen hat?“, bitte ich sie, woraufhin ich ein Nicken als Antwort bekomme. Wenigstens etwas, ich würde meinen Retter sehen und vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es mir vorhin nur eingebildet habe oder ob es Realität war.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis sich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnet und genau der Mann eintritt den ich sehen wollte und es war Realität. Er lächelt als auf mich zugeht. „Vielen Dank“, sage ich ohne nachzudenken. „Wofür?“, fragt er nur, als er sich den Stuhl ans Bett zieht. „Die Hilfe bei dem Unfall“, erkläre ich verlegen. Was ist plötzlich mit mir los? Ich bin doch sonst besser in solchen Situationen. „Dafür ist kein Dank nötig“, erwidert er. Irgendwie wirkt mein Retter kurz angebunden und ich fühle mich schuldig, dass ich ihn weiter aufhalte. Aber er hätte auch einfach gehen können, hat aber die ganze Zeit gewartet, also kann das ja nicht sein.  
„Außer der offensichtlichen Kopfverletzung irgendwas passiert?“, fragt er mich plötzlich. „Eine geprellte Hand und Gehirnerschütterung, der Arzt meinte ich hätte Glück gehabt“, erzähle ich ihm und halte meine verbundene Hand hoch. Dieses angenehme Gefühl von vorhin kehrt zurück. „Da bin ich erleichtert“, gibt er zurück. Es ist sein voller Ernst, nicht einfach nur so dahingesagt.  
Auf einmal ist es still zwischen uns und ich überlege ob ich ihm den Grund erzählen soll wieso ich überhaupt bei den Witterungsverhältnissen in ein so unbekanntes Dorf wollte. Wieso zweifele ich jetzt an mir, schließlich bin ich extra losgefahren.  
Mein Retter mustert mich, es ist mir unangenehm. Schließlich sitze ich in einem Krankhauskittel in einem Bett. „Entschuldige, Sie kommen mir einfach sehr bekannt vor, aber ich komme nicht drauf“, entschuldigt er sich, als er mein Unwohlsein unter seinem Blick bemerkt. Jetzt ist die Chance, er nimmt es mir praktisch ab. „Ja tatsächlich kennen wir uns, wenn man das so nennen kann“, gestehe ich ihm, wofür ich all meinen Mut zusammennehmen musste. Der Anfang ist gemacht, der Rest sollte sich von alleine ergeben. „Dann hilf mir auf die Sprünge, ich überlege seit ich dich im Auto gesehen hab“, bittet er. „Es ist schon einige Wochen her, in einem Nachtclub“, beginne ich.

Jetzt wo er es sagt erinnere ich mich. Wir trafen uns ziemlich spät an der Bar in der Nachbarstadt und kamen direkt gut miteinander aus. Es war einer der Nächte wo ich ziemlich fertig war und als ich ihn traf ging es mir schlagartig besser. Wir haben sehr lange geredet und dabei das ein oder andere Glas geleert. Er war wegen einem Seminar in der Stadt, was war es noch gleich – ach ja er ist Koch - ein Seminar über irgendwelche Nahrungszusätze. Ich fand es irgendwie lustig, aber er nicht. Dabei ist es irgendwie zu einem Kuss gekommen. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich an, etwas nachdem ich mich lange gesehnt habe.  
Selbst danach haben wir es für diese eine Nacht langsam angehen lassen. Wir haben geredet bis uns die Bedienung rausgeschmissen hat, erst da hat er mich eingeladen mit ins Hotel zu kommen. Wir haben uns bis morgens eher zögerlich verhalten, nur einige schüchterne Küsse und Berührungen. Doch als die Sonne sich langsam am Horizont bemerkbar machte, war es um uns geschehen. Nicht gerade ein klassische One-Night-Stand, es hat mir was bedeutet und genau deshalb habe ich es aus meiner Erinnerung verbannt, nachdem es mich noch ein paar Wochen auf Trab gehalten hat. Noch jemand zu verlieren der mir was bedeutet verkrafte ich nicht, deshalb lasse ich sie von vornhinein nicht mehr rein. Vielleicht ein Fehler, aber damit geht es mir besser. 

„Hallo“, reißt er mich aus der Erinnerung. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er mich mehrmals angesprochen. „Entschuldige, ich habe gerade an die Nacht denken müssen“, erkläre ich verlegen. Anscheinend habe ich ihn damit ebenfalls in Verlegenheit gebracht, denn seine Wangen röten sich. „Hast du mich vorhin schon erkannt?“, frage ich ihn. „Ja, deine Haare sind unverkennbar“, erklärt er mir. Ich muss lächeln, damit hat er voll ins Schwarze getroffen. „Das ist eine ungewöhnliche Farbe und du sagtest das ist deine natürliche Haarfarbe“, setzt er fort. „Du erinnerst dich daran“, stelle ich überrascht fest, die wenigsten glauben mir das. Grün ist nicht gerade eine Standard Haarfarbe in der Regel gibt es die nur gefärbt. „Ich erinnere mich an alles was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist“, gesteht er mir.  
Ich kann mich ebenfalls an alles erinnern, jetzt wo ich es wieder zulasse. Unsere Gespräche waren so ungezwungen, es hat Spaß gemacht, ein so seltenes Gefühl. Und doch bin ich überrascht das es ihm genauso geht wie mir. Ich war trainiert auf Details und Gespräche zu achten, es ist mir in Fleisch und Blut übergangen. Aber es ist selten das ein anderer ebenfalls so ein detailreiches Gedächtnis besitzt.  
„Bist du damals eigentlich noch pünktlich zu deinem Seminar gekommen?“, frage ich. „Ohja, aber ich war hundemüde. Ich habe beinahe meinen Kaffee verschüttet, als ich in einem Vortrag kurz eingenickt bin“, erzählt er lachend. „Eigentlich wollte ich an dem Abend heimfahren, bin aber dann noch die Nacht im Hotel geblieben“, setzt er fort.  
Ich bewundere wie er lächelt, obwohl er doch wegen einem blöden Autofahrer im Krankenhaus liegt.  
Seine blonden Haare sind länger geworden seit unserem letzten Treffen, aber seine Lippen und diese Augen sie ziehen mich magisch an, genau wie an dem Abend in der Bar. Wieder mustere ich ihn, irgendwie hat er ein Strahlen an sich, mehr noch als damals, aber woher kommt das?  
Ich muss mich selbst ermahnen, die Erinnerung wieder blockieren, darf das nicht zulassen. Ich ertappe mich wie ich mich selbst in etwas verliere das ich nicht ertragen kann. Er würde wieder gehen und dann? Dann würde meine Qual beginnen.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, frage ich meinen Retter, er ist plötzlich blass geworden. Keine Reaktion von ihm, ich verstehe nicht was los ist. „Zorro?“, spreche ich ihn nochmals an. „Entschuldige“, erwidert er, seine Blässe verschwindet wieder, aber er wirkt wieder distanziert. „Ich denke ich sollte gehen“, sagt er plötzlich, es klingt so, als würde er das mehr zu sich sagen als zu mir. „Warte! Bitte“, halte ich ihn auf, als er sich vom Stuhl erhebt. Er dreht sich wieder zu mir, aber setzt sich nicht wieder. Ich habe instinktiv wieder meine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und seinen Arm ergriffen, als mir das bewusst wird nehme ich sie zurück. Sein Blick wirkt kalt, als würde er bewusst wieder eine Mauer zwischen uns aufbauen. Habe ich mich so in ihm getäuscht? Plötzlich ist mein Mut wieder verschwunden, ich schlucke, mein Mund fühlt sich trocken an.  
„Ich bin wegen dir hier“, gestehe ich ihm, es kommt viel leiser aus meinem Mund als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. „Wegen mir?“, hakt er nach, anscheinend versteht er nicht was ich damit sagen will, aber er wendet sich nicht wieder ab, das sehe ich als gutes Zeichen. Jetzt ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen, der Grund wieso ich überhaupt auf dieser Straße unterwegs war. Ich muss nochmal all meinen Mut zusammennehmen um ihm das zu erzählen. „Ich war auf der Straße unterwegs, weil ich auf dem Weg zu dir war“, erzähle ich ihm die Wahrheit. „Aber ich habe dir meine Adresse nie verraten, noch meinen Nachnamen. Wie konntest du mich da finden?“, will er wissen. Ich bin erleichtert das er nicht sauer ist oder mich für einen Stalker hält, sondern eher überrascht wie ich ihn gefunden habe, vielleicht auch etwas verwundert wieso ich mir diese Arbeit gemacht habe. „Der Nachtclub, eine der Bedienungen hat letzte Woche angerufen und mir erzählt das du hier in der Umgebung wohnst. Ich dachte, wenn ich hier nach dir Frage finde ich deine Adresse schon raus“, erkläre ich mich. Sein Blick zeigt Skepsis. „Okay, also du hast mich gefunden, aber weshalb? Es ist Monate her…“, fragt er nach. „Ich suche dich auch schon Monate, es hat lange gedauert bis ich einen richtigen Hinweis auf deinen Aufenthaltsort bekommen habe. Ich bin mehrmals in der Stadt und auch in der Bar gewesen in der Hoffnung ich treffe dich wieder oder jemand weiß wer du bist und kann mir weiterhelfen“, erzähle ich und jetzt wo ich es gesagt habe scheint er neugierig geworden zu sein. Er lässt sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder, wendet seinen Blick nicht von mir ab.  
„Monate? Weshalb? Hat dir die Nacht so viel bedeutet? Oder wolltest du mehr?“, erkundigt er sich. „Ich würde sagen beides trifft zu“, gestehe ich. Mein Kopf pocht, aber jetzt bin ich dran und werde dieses Gespräch nicht unterbrechen. „Beides, interessant. Erzähl weiter“, fordert er mich auf. „Abgesehen davon das ich mich nach dieser Nacht gerne weiter mit dir getroffen hätte, hatte ich das allerdings als klassische One-Night-Stand abgehakt. Das hat sich jedoch geändert, als ich erfahren habe das ich schwanger bin. Von dem Moment an habe ich nach dir gesucht, ich wollte das du weißt, dass du Vater wirst“, erkläre ich ihm und bin froh das es raus ist. Es ist als wäre mir eine schwere Last abgenommen worden.

Jetzt warte ich auf die Reaktion, vor der ich Angst habe sie zu erfahren. Meine Nerven halten die Anspannung kaum aus. „Du bist schwanger?“, hakt er nach, sichtlich überrascht. Jetzt bin ich es der verdutzt reinschaut, schließlich hat er mich mehrmals gemustert. Meine Schwangerschaft ist nun wirklich nicht mehr zu übersehen, auch wenn ich unter einer Decke liege, aber die bedeckt meinen Bauch kaum, schließlich habe ich mich aufgesetzt. „Meinst du das ernst? Das dir das hier nicht aufgefallen ist?“, frage ich und deute dabei auf meinen runden Bauch. Sein Blick zeigt mir, dass er es wirklich nicht bemerkt hat.  
„Sicher dass es meins ist?“, will er daraufhin wissen. Das war die Frage auf die ich gewartet hatte. „Ja, außer unserer Nacht gab es dieses Jahr keinen, kann nur deins sein“, versichere ich ihm, nicht sicher ob er mir das glauben würde. Erzählen kann ich schließlich viel. „Darf ich?“, fragt er vorsichtig und deutet auf meinen Bauch. „Sicher“, bestätige ich. Wie vorsichtig er dabei ist. Seine Hand ist warm, ich genieße diese sanfte Berührung. Leider bewegt sich unser Kind gerade nicht, es war ziemlich ruhig seit dem Unfall, wahrscheinlich durch die ganze Aufregung.  
„Sag mir in der wievielten Woche bist du, ich bin gerade nicht in der Lage zu rechnen“, bittet Zorro mich. „Meine 38. Woche, mein offizielles Fälligkeitsdatum ist der dritte Januar“, gebe ich ihm gerne die Auskunft, ist schließlich kein Geheimnis. „Und dann fährst du noch durch die Gegend? Du solltest zuhause sein“, macht er mir zum Vorwurf. „Du hörst dich an wie mein Vater. Ja sollte ich, aber wie ich dir gesagt habe, habe ich vor ein paar Tagen den Hinweis bekommen und es hat mich einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Falls es dich beruhigt es ist eigentlich nur eine einstündige Fahrt von hier, wenn es nicht schneit“, sage ich ihm. „Nein ganz und gar nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem froh das du mich gefunden hast. Danke dass du mich gesucht hast.“ Dass er sich bedankt habe ich nicht erwartet, doch plötzlich zieht er seine Hand zurück und schaut mich wieder ernst an. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Gerade war doch noch alles in Ordnung.  
„Was möchtest du jetzt von mir?“, stellt er mich zu rede. „Gar nichts, ich erwarte nichts und werde auch nichts verlangen. Ich wollte nur das du Bescheid weißt, nichts weiter“, antworte ich ihm. Diese angenehme Atmosphäre von vorhin ist irgendwie verschwunden und die Angst weggestoßen zu werden kommt hoch. „Andere Frage, was ist, wenn ich etwas möchte?“, hakt er nach. Richtungswechsel? Hat er doch Interesse? „Dann sag es einfach, sonst kann ich dir keine Antwort geben“, gebe ich zur zurück. Vielleicht war das etwas frech, aber was Besseres fällt mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Er verwirrt mich gerade. „Ich möchte am Leben dieses Kindes als Vater teilhaben“, verkündet er. Ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen, er weiß gar nicht wie glücklich er mich damit macht.

Ein Lächeln von Sanji, also ein ‚Ja‘ auf meine Bitte interpretiere ich. „Jetzt habe ich eine Frage an dich“, richtet er sich nun an mich. Ich gebe ihm ein Nicken. „Wenn du am Leben unseres Kindes teilhaben willst, wird das alles sein oder gibst du auch uns eine Chance?“ Eine Frage auf die ich ihm keine Antwort geben kann, nicht bevor er etwas Wichtiges erfährt. Ich atme tief durch und sammle meine Gedanken. Er war mutig, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.  
„Meine Antwort wäre Ja, aber du solltest erst etwas wissen und dann will ich wissen, ob du mir immer noch dieselbe Frage stellst“, gebe ich ihm zur Antwort und er nickt, er ist bereit sich darauf einzulassen. Eine gute Basis um ihm jetzt mein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. „Ich bin schon Vater einer Tochter, sie ist fünf Jahre alt und lebt bei ihrem Großvater. Ihre Mutter war meine Kindheitsfreundin, sie ist bei der Geburt gestorben. Das hat mich sehr mitgenommen und daher war ich nicht in der Lage meine Tochter zu versorgen. Der Verlust meiner besten Freundin hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen, plötzlich war die Stabilität weg die sie mir immer gegeben hat. Im Teenageralter Vater zu werden hat die ganze Situation nicht verbessert. Ich wusste nicht das Kuina schwanger war, bis ich von meiner Ausbildung wiederkam, da lag sie schon im Krankenhaus. Ich war sauer das sie es mir verheimlicht hat, obwohl wir telefonierten. Wir stritten uns und in der Nacht hatte sie einen Notkaiserschnitt und starb. Ich bin die Jahre danach viel umgezogen, habe meinen Beruf immer vorgeschoben, sozusagen als Ausrede benutzt und somit habe ich meine Tochter nicht oft gesehen, eigentlich kenne ich sie erst seit einem Jahr wirklich. Sie besucht mich regelmäßig so wie ich sie, aber wohnen wird sie bis auf weiteres nicht bei mir“, ende ich mit meinem ersten Geheimnis. Ich gebe ihm kurz Zeit das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Für einen Ausstehenden muss es überwältigend sein. Jetzt kommt aber das noch wichtigere.  
„Das war das erste was du wissen solltest, jetzt das andere. Seit dem Tot von Kuina habe ich keinerlei Beziehungen zugelassen, ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage bin. Ich verschließe mich vor Leuten die mir Anfangen etwas zu bedeutet, weil ich keinen weiteren Verlust ertragen kann. Ein Schutzmechanismus den ich mir zugelegt habe. Aber ich gestehe auch das du es mir von Anfang angetan hast. Etwas an dir ist besonders, so besonders das ich dich nach unserer Nacht nicht direkt aus dem Kopf bekommen habe. Also wenn du mir jetzt immer noch die gleiche Frage stellst, will ich es probieren“, erkläre ich nur die wesentlichen Fakten. Wenn er mich jetzt noch will, ist genügend Zeit die lange Version davon zu erzählen.  
„Ja ich möchte es noch. Wir lernen uns einfach kennen und schauen dann ob wir mehr als Freunde sein wollen, einverstanden?“, gibt er zurück. „Das klingt gut.“ Ich bin froh das es ihn nicht abgeschreckt hat, denn ihn wieder gehen zu lassen, jetzt nachdem ich weiß das wir ein Kind zusammen bekommen, hätte mich zurück in mein Loch gezogen, aus dem ich es endlich raus geschafft habe.  
„Aus Gründen die ich selbst nicht kenne, konnte ich zum ersten Mal über meine Ängste reden. Es fühlt sich wie eine Befreiung an“, gestehe ich ihm. Sein Lächeln auf meine Aussage hin ist bezaubernd, er fängt mich sofort wieder mit dieser besonderen Anziehung ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 06.12.19 zu Nikolaus.


	2. Teil 2 – Kennenlernen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo =)  
> Pünktlich zum Nikolaus kommt hier das 2. Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle einen schönen Tag.  
> Liebe Grüße   
> SakuraSasuke92

„Sag mal wie lange musst du eigentlich hierbleiben?“, frage ich Sanji nach einer Weile. „Mindestens bis Morgen, da ich nur unter Aufsicht gehen darf. Da ich nicht von hier komme und meinem Vater nicht zumuten möchte im Dunklen diese Strecke zu fahren, muss ich unweigerlich die Nacht bleiben“, gibt er mir zur Antwort. Ich überlege kurz, ein Gedanke blinkt wie ein Wahnsignal in meinem Gehirn. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als es auszusprechen: „Dürftest du gehen, wenn ich dich mit zu mir nehme? Natürlich nur, wenn du das auch möchtest“, hake ich nach. Hoffentlich habe ich ihn jetzt nicht überrumpelt mit meinem Angebot. „Was der Arzt sagt weiß ich nicht, aber ich würde sehr gerne mit zu dir kommen. Wenn es dir nicht ausmacht, mich mit dir zu nehmen“, antwortet er mir sofort, nicht mal eine kurze Überlegung hat er zugelassen. Etwas überraschen tut mich das schon, aber ich freue mich das er gleich mit mir kommen mag. Aber dieser Zweifel am Ende seines Satzes gefällt mir nicht als hake ich nach: „Wieso sollte es mir etwas ausmachen, ich habe es dir doch schon angeboten?“. „Ich bin hochschwanger und habe eine Gehirnerschütterung, bist du sicher, dass du dir das zutraust?“, will er wissen. Daher weht also der Wind, er ist bloß besorgt über seine Umstände, das verstehe ich. Kurz gebe ich mir Zeit zu überlegen womit ich diese Zweifel ausräumen kann. „Das Krankenhaus ist nicht weit, ich bin in der Lage dich herzubringen, wenn etwas sein sollte. Außerdem gibt es einen Arzt nur ein paar Straßen weiter, der kommt auch wenn ich anrufe“, erkläre ich ihm und gebe ihm hoffentlich damit das Gefühl das er bei mir gut aufgehoben ist.   
„In Ordnung, der Arzt sagte ich soll mich an die Schwester wenden, wenn etwa sein sollte“, teilt er mir mit. Wieder ziert ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Schon jetzt habe ich das Gefühl von seinem Anblick nicht genug zu bekommen. Was ist nur los mit mir? „Dann werde ich mal schauen ob sie irgendwo zu finden ist und fragen ob ich dich mitnehmen darf. Bin gleich zurück“, sage ich ihm und auch an mich selbst. Mein Herz klopft so stark, dass ich mich beruhigen muss. Ein paar Minuten außerhalb von seiner Gegenwart sollten da helfen. Ich will ihm zeigen das ich für ihn da bin, das kann ich nur, wenn ich nicht so verdammt nervös bin. Ich lasse meine Jacke auf dem Stuhl liegen und begebe mich auf den langen Flur. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein die Krankenschwester von vorhin wiederzufinden. Oder doch, gar nicht so einfach, ständig verschwinden die Schwestern in einem anderen Zimmer, aber es gelingt mir die von vorhin vor dem Schwesternzimmer abzufangen.

Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis Zorro wieder kommt, im Schlepptau hat er die Krankenschwester von vorhin. Sie sieht genervt aus, wahrscheinlich hat sie viel zu tun. Es ist schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass das Pflegepersonal chronisch unterbesetzt ist. „Der Arzt lässt sie gehen, allerdings sollen sie morgen in die Ambulanz kommen zur Kontrolle. Hier ein Rezept für Schmerztabletten die sie während der Schwangerschaft einnehmen dürfen. Dosierung laut Beipackzettel. Sollten ihnen Symptome auffallen die ungewöhnlich sind, kommen sie direkt wieder her“, erklärt die ältere Krankenschwester und zieht mir anschließend die Infusionsnadel aus der Hand ohne auch nur auf meine Antwort meinerseits zu warten. Wahrscheinlich ist sie froh mich die Nacht nicht auch noch an der Backe zu haben. Nachdem ich von allem befreit bin reicht sie mir noch eine Tüte mit meinen Kleidungstücken und verabschiedet sich dann. Ich starre ihr kurz hinterher, solch eine einseitige Unterhaltung hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.   
Zorro steht noch an der Tür dreht sich jedoch um, als ich meine Kleidung aus der Tüte nehme und die Decke zur Seite schlage. Ich bin froh das er mir genügend Privatsphäre gibt, dass ich mich ankleiden kann, mich aber dennoch nicht alleine lässt. Seit einigen Wochen fällt es mir immer schwerer mich anzukleiden, besonders Socken und Schuhe. Wahrscheinlich fragt sich mein Retter schon was solange dauert. „Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen, ich bin soweit“, spreche ich ihn an. Ich habe mich auf die Bettkante gesetzt, mein Kopf schmerzt etwas und einen Sturz will ich vermeiden. Er gibt den Gentleman indem er mir hilft in die Jacke zu schlüpfen. Anschließend bietet er mir seinen Arm an, eine nette Geste, welche ich sehr gerne annehme, nun können wir das Krankenhaus verlassen. Glücklicherweise ist mir nicht schwindlig oder übel, lediglich ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, im Liegen war es definitiv besser.   
Einen kurzen halt in der Krankenhaus Apotheke müssen wir aber noch einlegen, dort holen wir noch schnell meine Tabletten ab. Da fällt mir ein wo ist eigentlich mein Auto abgeblieben? Da sind meine Sachen drin, die brauche ich jetzt wo ich das Krankenhaus verlasse. Als ich Zorro danach frage, meint er, dass wir einfach zur Polizeistation gehen, wo auch sein Auto steht, die wüssten schon bescheid. 

Zum Glück sind es nur ein paar Meter bis dahin, denn zu Fuß bin ich nicht mehr gut. Eine nette Polizistin teilt mir mit das mein Auto kein Totalschaden ist aber bis zu einer Reparatur fahruntüchtig und sich derzeit auf einem Parkplatz der nahen gelegenen Werkstatt befindet, bis ich entscheide was damit passiert. Glücklicherweise müssen wir nicht dahinlaufen, denn sie hat mein Gepäck hier in einem Raum sichergestellt, dass ich nun mitnehmen kann. Zorro nimmt die Reisetasche entgegen. „Und hier ihr Schlüssel, der Wagen steht auf dem Besucherparkplatz hinter dem Gebäude“, richtet sie sich an meinen Begleiter. „Und Herr Vinsmoke, bitte kommen sie morgen für eine Aussage ihrerseits vorbei“, wendet sie sich an mich. Ich versichere ihr, dass ich morgen nach meiner Kontrolle im Krankenhaus vorbeikommen werde, sodass wir gehen können.   
Zorro führt mich zielstrebig zum genannten Besucherparkplatz, der ziemlich zugepackt ist, was mich doch etwas verwundert. Er scheint sich gar nicht umzuschauen, sondern läuft direkt auf das auffälligste Auto zu. Allein die Farbe, Mattschwarz, sticht von den Metallic farbigen, parkenden Autos hervor. Gefangen in dem Bann dieses außergewöhnlichen Wagens, bemerke ich gar nicht das wir tatsächlich vor diesem stehenbleiben. Erst als er meine Tasche in den Kofferraum verstaut registriere ich, dass dies sein Auto ist. „Du fährst einen Hummer?“, frage ich ungläubig, dabei sehe ich es gerade mit eigenen Augen. „Ja, siehst du doch“, antwortet er mir mit einem unverschämten Grinsen. Dieses Modell ist definitiv neu, ich weiß das es absolut kein günstiger SUV ist. Wie zum Teufel kann er sich das leisten? Ein bisschen neidisch bin ich schon, es ist vielleicht nicht mein Traum Auto, aber er muss einen guten Job haben um sich solch ein Modell zu kaufen. Noch meinen Gedanken nachhängend werde ich zur geöffneten Beifahrerseite geschoben. „Nun steig ein, wenn du willst lass ich dich morgen mal fahren“, wendet er sich an mich. Da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein. Wann bekommt man schon solch eine Chance?  
Wir biegen oft ab bis wir aus der Stadt raus sind und kurz darauf schon wieder in ein Dorf rein. Es dämmert schon und ich verliere die Orientierung, bei den vielen kleinen Gassen. Mein Kopf pocht inzwischen immer mehr, daher hoffe ich das wir bald angekommen sind. Gerade erst daran gedacht, parkt Zorro den Hummer vor einem freistehenden großen Haus. Es sieht schon etwas älter aus, ist aber gut in Schuss gehalten und gepflegt. Ein großer Hof mit einem umzäunten großzügigen Grundstück, soviel kann ich gerade noch erkennen.   
„Komm rein ins Warme“, fordert er mich auf, als er mir die Beifahrertür öffnet. Er wartet noch bis ich fest auf meinen Füßen stehe, erst dann nimmt er meine Tasche und schließt die Haustür auf. Ich folge ihm in den Eingangsbereich, wo er mir aus meiner dicken Winterjacke hilft und mein Gepäck abstellt.   
Obwohl ich mich gerne hinlegen würde, nehme ich die Führung durchs Haus an.   
Begonnen wird mit dem Erdgeschoss, direkt rechts ein spärlich eingerichtetes Esszimmer mit Schiebetür zur Küche. An der Treppe gehen wir zunächst vorbei, danach folgt ein Gäste WC, ein leerstehendes Zimmer und zum Schluss ein Wohnzimmer mit Kamin. Obwohl die ersten Räume nur das nötigste beinhalten ist das Wohnzimmer sehr wohnlich, was wohl auch dem Kamin zu verdanken ist. Eine hohe Schrankwand an der eine Seite, eine große Couch mit vielen Kissen und Decken in der Mitte, ein Echtholzbeistelltisch und ein Regal mit Kisten und Brettspielen.   
Bevor wir hochgehen, schnappt er sich meinen Koffer. Dort zeigt er mir die zwei Bäder, beide klein gehalten aber frisch saniert. Die zwei geschlossenen Türen sind das Zimmer seiner Tochter und ebenfalls ein leerstehendes. Danach folgen sein Schlafzimmer und das angrenzende Gästezimmer, mein Reich für die kommende Nacht, wie er mir mitteilt.

„Ich hoffe das entspricht deiner Vorstellung“, richte ich mich an meinen Übernachtungsgast, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hat und den Raum betrachtet. „Ja, danke, dass ich die Nacht hierbleiben kann“, bedankt er sich. Ich stelle seinen Koffer neben die Kommode. „Richte dich ruhig ein, du kannst bleiben solange du willst. Ich werde mal schauen was ich uns zum Abendessen mache“, sage ich und lass ihn dann alleine. Es fühlt sich richtig an ihn hierher gebracht zu haben, als wäre ein fehlendes Teil von mir jetzt hier.  
Als ich wenig später am Kochen bin, ein einfaches Gericht – Nudeln mit einer Tomatensoße, denn der große Koch bin ich nicht - erscheint er umgezogen in der Küche. Seiner Jeans ist eine bequeme Jogginghose gewichen und er trägt einen frischen Pullover.  
Ich sehe wie er seine Tabletten in der Hand hält und mit der anderen seinen Bauch hält. „Kann ich ein Glas Wasser haben?“, bittet er mich. Nur zu gerne gebe ich ihm ein Glas und reiche ihm eine Flasche Wasser. „Danke, soll ich was helfen?“, erwidert er. „Nein, das geht schon. Möchtest du dich nicht lieber solange ausruhen? Den Unfall solltest du nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen“, antworte ich. „Mir geht’s gut“, gibt er zurück, setzt sich jedoch auf einen der Stühle am Tisch.  
Ich frage mich immer noch wie ich seinen Babybauch nicht bemerken komme, so kurz vor der Geburt ist er doch unübersichtlich. Schade, dass ich schon wieder die ersten Monate verpasst habe. Umso mehr will ich ihn jetzt bei mir haben. Wieso will ich ihn jetzt schon nicht mehr gehen lassen? Woher kommt dieses unglaublich starke Gefühl? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären.

Ein simples Abendessen und doch sind wir beide gesättigt. Inzwischen haben wir es uns im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht, bei einem warmen Kaminfeuer. Im Hintergrund läuft leise ein älterer Film. Aber ich höre nur ihm zu wie er mir von der Schwangerschaft erzählt, was nach unserem Treffen passierte und wie seine Suche nach mir verlaufen ist. Es ist wie ein Bann indem ich gefangen bin.  
„Es weiß also niemand, dass du aktuell nicht daheim bist?“, hake ich nach. „Mein Vater hätte es mir nur ausgeredet, also nein es weiß keiner“, gibt er zur Antwort. „Vielleicht solltest du deinem Vater anrufen und Bescheid geben“, merke ich an und hoffe das er es macht. Ich will nicht, dass seine Familie sich sorgt. „Nicht nötig“, sagt er nur gelassen. Wie er solch eine Ruhe haben kann, nachdem was heute passiert ist in seinem Zustand. „Mein Vater hat ein Restaurant, er ist jetzt in der Weihnachtszeit sehr beschäftigt. Normal würde ich jetzt mit ihm in der Küche stehen, aber dieses Jahr ist alles anders“, hängt er an. „Bereust du es?“, frage ich. „Bereuen? Was denn?“, hakt er nach. „Die Schwangerschaft“, verdeutliche ich. „Nein kein Stück. Ich freue mich auf unser Kind. Ich bin lediglich ein wenig unzufrieden, weil mein Körper nicht mehr so will wie ich es gerne hätte. Wahrscheinlich nur Ungeduld auf die letzten Wochen“, erklärt er. Seine Hand liegt dabei auf seiner gerundeten Mitte.  
„Wenn du zuhause langweile schiebst, bleib gern solange du willst, ich bin eine Weile daheim“, beginne ich. Ich habe Hoffnung das es ihm geht wie mir und bleibt. „Wenn ich länger als diese Nacht bleibe, sollte dir bewusst sein, dass ich unser Kind jederzeit bekommen kann“, erinnert er mich. Ich schaue auf seinen runden Bauch, es war mir von Anfang an bewusst, dass seine Wehen jederzeit einsetzen können. Wenn mich das beunruhigen würde, hätte ich ihn nicht eingeladen. „Das ist mir bewusst und das macht mir nichts aus. Ich möchte dich kennenlernen und wenn du nicht bleibst, wird das schwierig, wenn das noch vor der Geburt geschehen soll. Ich kann leider nicht mit zu dir fahren“, gebe ich zurück. Sein Blick sagt mir, dass ich ihn jetzt verwirrt habe. „Meine Tochter kommt über Weihnachten“, erkläre ich schnell. „Du willst mich direkt deiner Tochter vorstellen?“, unterbricht er mich. „Ja, denn egal wie unsere Beziehung zueinander sein wird, wir haben ein Kind zusammen und dass bedeutet das du nie ganz aus meinem Leben verschwinden wirst und somit auch nicht aus Kuinas“, verdeutliche ich. Vielleicht ist das jetzt zu viel des Guten. Ich will ihn nicht überfordern, aber es ist die Wahrheit und ich möchte unbedingt das er bleibt. „Das ist dennoch ein großer Vertrauensbeweis wo wir uns kaum kennen“, wirft Sanji ein. „Ich vertraue dir aus irgendeinem Grund“, gebe ich zu. „Ich danke dir und nehme dein Angebot gerne an“, sagt er. Aufatmen, Erleichterung und Glück macht sich in mir breit. 

So gern ich mich mit Zorro unterhalte, lässt die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels bereits nach und auch meine Müdigkeit gesellt sich dazu. Hochschwanger zu sein macht manchmal echt keinen Spaß. „Du musst nicht aufbleiben, wenn du ins Bett gehen willst kannst du das jederzeit tun“, spricht er mich an. Er hat es also schon bemerkt, dabei habe ich mich extra bemüht mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ich würde wirklich gerne noch etwas aufbleiben, aber anscheinend kann ich es nicht mehr verstecken, dann sollte ich wirklich schlafen gehen“, gebe ich zurück und somit auch geschlagen. Mein Körper hat ein weiteres Mal gewonnen, heute wohl zu Recht, es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen.   
Ich kämpfe um von dieser teuflisch bequemen aber auch niedrigen Couch aufzustehen, da reicht mir Zorro eine Hand zur Hilfe. „Danke“, sage ich und lasse mich die Treppe hinaufführen. „Brauchst du noch was für die Nacht?“, wendet er sich an mich. „Wasser und ein Glas, zur Sicherheit. Ich möchte nicht nachts die Treppe hinuntergehen“, antworte ich. „Sicher, ich hole es dir.“ Bei allem ist er sehr zuvorkommend, das ist keine Eigenschaft die man von vielen behaupten kann.  
„Ich lasse das Licht im Flur die über Nacht an, nicht das du noch fällst. Falls etwas ist, ich bin nebenan, zögere nicht, wenn du das Gefühl hast irgendwas ist“, sagt er zu mir, als ich umgezogen ins Gästezimmer komme. Ich bedanke mich und wünsche eine gute Nacht. Obwohl ich mich bei Zorro wohl fühle, ist es dann doch komisch alleine in diesem fremden Gästezimmer zu sein. Ich knipse das Licht wieder an und präge mir jedes Detail dieses Zimmers ein, überlege ob ich zu ihm rübergehen sollte, entscheide mich aber dann dagegen. Das ist doch verrückt, wieso zieht er mich auf magische Weise an? Sind das meine Hormone?  
Als ich am Morgen erwache ist es schon hell, mein Kopf scheint sich auch beruhigt zu haben. Pure Erleichterung überkommt mich. Dafür strampelt das Kleine ganz schön in meinem Bauch, dabei hat es kaum noch Platz für viel Bewegung. Ich gehe davon aus das eine Dusche vor dem Frühstück nicht schadet. Mühselig erhebe ich mich aus dem Bett. Ich habe das Gefühl das Baby ist noch tiefer in mein Becken gerutscht seit gestern. Mein Arzt hat mich schon vor Wochen gewarnt, dass ich wahrscheinlich vor dem Geburtstermin dran bin, es ist üblich bei Männern. Dennoch wünsche ich mir gerade jetzt, dass es sich noch etwas Zeit lässt, mir ein paar Tage mit seinem Vater gibt. 

Es ist irgendwie schön bedient zu werden. Zorro umsorgt mich wirklich gut, und sorgt dafür, dass ich mich genügend ausruhe. Auch dass ich den Termin in der Klinik, sowie auf dem Polizeirevier wahrnehme, beide sind nicht besonders angenehm. Anschließend fährt er mich zur Werkstatt, wo ich zum ersten Mal mein Auto sehe. Die rechte Seite meines Kombis hat einige Schrammen, dagegen sieht das linke Hinter Heck richtig schlimm aus. Halb eingedrückt und zwei kaputte Scheiben. Ein Glück, dass es nicht meine Schuld war und die Versicherung den kompletten Schaden übernimmt, das hat zu mindestens der Beamte auf dem Revier vorhin gesagt. Allerdings wird es bis Silvester dauern, da die Ersatzteile erst bestellt werden müssen und durch die anstehenden Feiertage verzögert sich dass alles etwas. Da ich eh vor habe bei Zorro zu bleiben macht mir das jetzt nichts aus. Während ich mein Auto gemustert habe ist Zorros Hand auf meinen Rücken gewandert, es gibt mir halt als mir bewusst wird welch ein Glück ich gestern hatte. Meinen Wagen in den Händen dieser Wildfremden zu lassen kümmert mich gar nicht, ich steige gern wieder in Zorro Hummer ein. Mal nicht selbst zu fahren zu müssen ist angenehm.  
Dennoch bin ich froh als wir nach den drei Terminen nur noch kurz in den Supermarkt springen und dann wieder zu ihm nachhause fahren. Meine Pflichten haben eine Menge Zeit verschluckt wie ich feststelle. Es ist schon Mittagszeit, als wir gemeinsam die Einkäufe einräumen. Eine große Hilfe bin ich dabei nicht, weder kenne ich mich in seinen Schränken aus noch fällt mir das bücken und strecken leicht, mein Bauch ist einfach ständig im Weg. Etwas frustriert setze ich mich, beobachte wie er die letzten Teile verstaut. Nicht ohne seine Muskeln dabei zu bemerken, durchtrainiert ist er jedenfalls. Das war mir vorher nicht so richtig bewusst.  
Zorro macht ein paar Sandwiche, damit ich was im Magen habe, wie er es eben so schön sagte. Ob er nicht regelmäßig isst? So sieht er jedenfalls nicht aus. Viel runter bekomme ich nicht, Müdigkeit überkommt mich plötzlich und verdrängt den Hunger. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen sowieso schon immer müde, doch anscheinend macht mir der gestrige Tag auch noch zu schaffen, sonst würde mir das nicht so zusetzen. „Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen, reden wir danach weiter?“, frage ich ihn. „Sicher, ruh dich aus“, erwidert er, und macht Anstalten mich hoch zu begleiten, aber ich gebe ihm zu verstehen das das nicht nötig ist. „Ich bin draußen Holz spalten“, ruft er mir noch hinterher. Wahrscheinlich macht er das nur damit im Haus Ruhe ist, aber ich sage nichts dazu. 

Die Arbeit draußen hilft mir den Kopf klar zu bekommen. Wann immer Sanji direkt neben mir ist fühle ich mich wie ein Magnet zu ihm gezogen. Das ist neu und verwirrt mich, aber gleichzeitig fühlt es sich einfach nur richtig an. Es erinnert mich irgendwie an die Zeit mit meiner Kindheitsfreundin Kuina, bei ihr war es auch so. Aber da waren wir noch Kinder, das hier muss also etwas Anderes sein. Ich konnte die Nacht kaum ein Auge schließen, denn ich hatte das große Bedürfnis zu ihm ins Bett zu schlüpfen und ihn in meine Arme zu schließen. Dieser Blonde hat es mir angetan, meine Gefühlswelt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt.   
Mein Handy reißt mich mal wieder aus den Gedanken, es ist Koshiro, mein Ziehvater. „Hey, was gibt es?“, frage ich ihn. „Ich wollt nur Bescheid geben, dass wir am 22. Dezember abends direkt nach dem Ausflug bei dir auftauchen.“ „In Ordnung, ich werde wach sein. Wünsche Kuina viel Spaß von mir, ich freue mich, dass ihr kommt“, gebe ich zurück. „Werde ich und jetzt sag mir, was dich belastet, ich höre an deiner Stimme, dass etwas los ist“, verlangt er. „Ich habe dir doch von dem One-Night-Stand erzählt mit dem blonden Mann, er ist hier gerade in meinem Gästezimmer und schläft“, beginne ich und dann rede ich mir alles von der Seele. Wie ich Sanji wieder getroffen habe, seine Umstände, wieso ich ihn zu mir eingeladen habe und all die verwirrenden Gedanken die mir im Kopf rumschwirren. Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf seinen Rat verlassen kann. Er ist schon fünfzehn Jahre meine einzige väterliche Bezugsperson. „Du bist verliebt in den Jungen, lass es zu. Hör auf deine Gefühle weg zu sperren und beginne endlich zu leben“, rät er mir. „Ich habe Angst“, gebe ich zu. „Angst ist menschlich, aber du musst dich deshalb nicht einsperren. Lernt euch kennen, so wie ihr es ausgemacht habt und sei ehrlich zu ihm, sag ihm das was du mir grad erzählt hast. Du wirst sehen, es wird sich von selbst entwickeln“, beruhigt er mich. Mut, das ist es was gerade in mir aufsteigt. Mut über meinen Schatten zu springen und es zu versuchen. Endlich eine richtige Familie haben, ein Traum den ich vor fünf Jahren hinter meiner selbst auferlegten Mauer gesperrt habe.  
„Sag mal hast du die Wiege von Kuina noch?“, wechsele ich das Thema. „Ja, was willst du damit?“, erkundigt sich mein Ziehvater. „Sanji kann jederzeit Wehen kriegen und ich würde ihm gern zeigen, dass er nicht gehen muss, wenn das Kind kommt“, erkläre ich mich. „Die Wiege steht auf dem Speicher, ich kann die und ein tragbares, sowie ein paar Kleidungsstücke mitbringen“, meint er daraufhin. Wie immer denkt Koshiro sofort mit, auf ihn ist einfach verlass. „Das wäre klasse“, sage ich noch, da sehe ich wie Sanji hinter dem Fenster auftaucht. „Sanji ist wach, ich rufe später nochmal an“, würge ich Koshiro ab und beende meine Arbeit hier draußen in der Kälte, meine Hände sind sowieso halb erfroren vom nichts tun.

Als ich reinkomme sitzt Sanji am Kamin in der Hand eine Glas Wasser. „Hey, du hättest wegen mir nicht aufhören müssen“, sagt er zu mir. „Ich war schon fertig. Und Koshiro hat mir nur mitgeteilt wann er und Kuina herkommen“, erkläre ich. „Oh, wann lern ich die Beiden denn kennen?“, fragt er mich. Stimmt das hatte ich gestern gar nicht erwähnt. „Sie kommen in zwei Tagen, allerdings erst spät abends, nach einem Ausflug, daher wahrscheinlich erst am darauffolgenden Morgen“, erzähle ich. „Ich freue mich drauf“, erwidert er, sein Lächeln ist Aufrichtig.   
„Wie gut fühlst du dich?“, will ich von dem Blonden wissen. „So gut wie lange nicht mehr“, antwortet er von der Müdigkeit vorhin ist nichts mehr zu bemerken. „Fit genug für einen kleinen Ausflug?“, hake ich nach. Ich will sichergehen, dass ich ihn nicht überfordere. „Das kommt ganz drauf an wie viel ich dafür laufen muss?“, stellt er mir die Gegenfrage. „Nur ein bisschen, den Großteil werden wir fahren“, erläutere ich. „Dann lautet meine Antwort: Fit genug“, grinst er. „Dann muss ich dich bitten, warme am besten Schneefeste Kleidung anzuziehen, damit wir loskönnen.“ Ich hoffe das er sich über meine kleine Überraschung, die mir auch gerade erst in den Sinn gekommen ist, freuen wird.

Es ist schön so spontan überrascht zu werden. Den Ort an den er mich bringt liegt auf einer kleinen Anhöhe hinter der Stadt. Er hält auf einem kleinen Parkplatz an einem Wanderweg. Ab dort geht es zu Fuß weiter durch einen verschneiten Märchenwald. Hand in Hand, damit ich nicht versehentlich ausrutsche, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nur eine Ausrede ist meine Hand halten zu dürfen. Das ist mir nur Recht ich genieße es, wie gern hätte ich das schon vor ein paar Monaten gehabt, zeit das nachzuholen.   
Der Weg ist wirklich nur kurz, denn der Wald lichtet sich schnell und gibt den Blick auf ein Gehege mit Hütte frei. Ein hochgewachsener Mann begrüßt uns freundlich und führt uns direkt um eins der Gehege. Dort spannt er die Hunde, Huskys, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, an einen Schlitten. „Du weißt ja wie man fährt, wünsche euch einen angenehmen Ausflug“, sagt er uns und klopft Zorro beim Weggehen auf die Schulter. „Ein Freund von mir“, erklärt der Grünhaarige knapp und hilft mir auf den Schlitten. Es ist mollig warm und ich freue mich schon darauf. Ich bin noch nie Hundeschlitten gefahren und habe nie im Leben daran gedacht das ich ausgerechnet hochschwanger zu dieser Ehre komme.  
Unser Weg führt über viele freie Flächen, wovon man eine absolut geniale Aussicht auf die kleinen umliegenden Dörfer hat. Der kalte Fahrtwind bläst mir ins Gesicht, sodass ich meinen Schal etwas mehr ins Gesicht ziehe, jetzt verstehe ich wieso er vorhin so betont hat warme, winterfeste Kleidung anzuziehen.   
Als wir eine Pause einlegen, erzählt er mir, wie ihm das Hundeschlitten fahren geholfen hat Kuinas Tod zu überwinden und wieder in ein normales Leben. Es ist schön, dass Zorro so offen zu mir ist. Ich fühle mich so gut aufgehoben bei ihm. Ich freue mich als er einen Arm um mich legt, während wir dasitzen und er erzählt. Auch versucht er mir näher zu erläutern wie er das gestern mit der Mauer meinte. Ich höre aufmerksam zu, versuche mich in ihn reinzuversetzen. Zum Teil gelingt mir das, aber manches muss man erlebt haben, um das nachempfinden zu können. Zeit wird unwichtig dabei, es ist als würde er es brauchen, sich das alles mal von der Seele zu reden.  
Es ist schade, als wir zurückmüssen, wegen der begrenzten Zeit an Tageslicht aber auch der Kälte. Unser Gespräch endet dabei von jetzt auf gleich, als hätte sich plötzlich seine Mauer wiederaufgebaut. 

Zuhause im Warmen bin ich dann wieder an der Reihe mit erzählen, schließlich war ich gestern noch nicht fertig. So kommt es auch, dass wir heute Abend gemeinsam kochen. Es ist lustig, fast wie in meiner Kindheit nur, dass es jetzt etwas romantischer ist.   
„Was ist?“, frage ich ihn, als er mich unentwegt anstarrt. „Entschuldige, es ist einfach so, dass du mich magisch anziehst“, antwortet er mir. „Geht mir genauso“, gestehe ich und lege das Besteck beiseite. „Erlaube mir etwas“, bittet er mich und steht auf. „Ja“, sage ich, obwohl ich nicht weiß was ich ihm erlauben soll. Es ist mir auch egal, ich bin mit allem einverstanden. Er reicht mir die Hand, also nehme ich sie an und lasse mich führen. Überraschenderweise führt er mich in sein Schlafzimmer, eigentlich sollte mir das Angst machen, wo wir uns doch kaum kennen, aber es ist das Gegenteil, ich freue mich, dass er mich einlädt hier zu sein. Er dreht sich um küsst mich, aus heiterem Himmel, aber es gefällt mir. Diese Empfindungen von unserer Nacht kommen wieder hoch, dieses einzigartige Gefühl das mich süchtig gemacht hat.   
„Verzeih ich konnte nicht länger wiederstehen“, entschuldigt er sich und lässt sich auf dem Bett nieder. Ich tue es ihm gleich und dann küsse ich ihn so wie er es mit mir getan hat. „Mir geht es wie dir“, gestehe ich und lasse mich daraufhin weiter aufs Bett ziehen. So gern ich mehr zustimmen würde, geht das nicht. So weit wie meine Schwangerschaft fortgeschritten ist, fühle ich mich nicht bereit. „Keine Sorge ich will nicht weitergehen, lass mich dich eine Weile halten, bitte“, bremst Zorro meine Sorge aus. Ich bin erleichtert und zugleich etwas enttäuscht, doch in seinen Armen zu liegen ist himmlisch. Jetzt weiß ich auch, dass es dieses Gefühl war welches mich gestern nicht einschlafen lies.  
Beschützt und gehalten zu werden fühlt sich richtig an. Darüber muss ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwache ist es bereits hell und ich bin in eine warme Decke gewickelt. Doch auch Zorros Arm liegt noch um mir, drückt mich fest an sich.   
„Guten Morgen“, haucht er in meinen Nacken und hinterlässt mir eine Gänsehaut. „Guten Morgen, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen“, sage ich ihm. „Das freut mich, denn ich kann dasselbe sagen“, höre ich ihn sagen. So gern würde ich noch eine Weile liegen bleiben, dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheizt in mir aufsaugen, doch ich war die Nacht nicht ein einziges Mal auf und das bedeutet meine Blase ist voll. Nur ungern befreie ich mich aus seiner Umarmung, setze mich auf, da spüre ich wie eine Übungswehe kommt. Bisher hatte ich nur wenige aber diejenigen die ich hatte waren alle lang und schmerzhaft. „Bist du ok?“, fragt Zorro besorgt, er sitzt schon neben mir und hat eine Hand auf meinem Rücken. „Übungswehe“, presse ich durch die Zähne. Ich versuche ruhig zu atmen, so wie ich es gelernt habe, aber der Schmerz ist ziemlich übel. Dass ich dieses Mal nicht alleine bin hilft allerdings sehr. Endlich vorbei lasse ich mich gegen Zorro fallen. „Vorbei?“, fragte er. „Ja, ich brauch ein paar Minuten bevor ich meinen Beinen wieder trauen kann“, erkläre ich. „Kann ich irgendwas tun?“, will er wissen, aber ich verneine.   
Als ich mich bereit fühle aufzustehen, bitte ich Zorro mir zu helfen, sicher ist sicher. Schon als ich stehe merke ich, dass meine Beine nicht das Problem sind sondern meine Blase, die sich gerade geleert hat. Ich stöhne frustriert, ausgerechnet dieses Mal. „Macht nichts“, sagt mein Gegenüber noch bevor ich mich entschuldigen kann. „Komm ich helfe dir erst mal ins Bad“, befiehlt er sanft. Ich bin froh als ich die nasse Hose loswerde und Zorro so nett war mir eine frische aus meinem Koffer zu holen. „Gib her ich werfe die direkt in die Waschmaschine, hast du sonst noch was das mit rein kann?“, meint er, als ich aus dem Bad komme. „Ja, warte kurz.“ Ich reiche ihm die Sachen von dem Unfalltag und folge ihm ins Schlafzimmer wo er die Bettseite abzieht auf der ich saß und stelle fest, dass er darunter ein anderes Lacken hat. „Kuina hatte vor kurzem eine Blasenentzündung, da ist ihr es nachts mehr als einmal passiert“, erklärt er mir. Kein Wunder, dass er überhaupt nicht verärgert war. „Passiert dir das öfters?“, will er wissen. „Nein bisher ist es das dritte Mal und das zweite Mal bei einer Übungswehe passiert“, antworte ich ehrlich. „Okay, lass mich das erledigen und dann frühstücken wir erst mal. Und danach will ich wissen wie ich dir helfen kann, wenn du eine Übungswehe hast. Ich mag es nicht hilflos neben dir zu sitzen“, lächelt er. Ich würde ihm gerne sagen wie er mir helfen kann, aber leider kann er einfach nur bei mir sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 2.Advent.


	3. Teil 3 – Kennenlernen 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,   
> wie gesagt heute schon das nächste Kapitel. Dazu habe ich gestern das Titelbild für die FF gezeichnet (https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/367235/2708400/) Schaut doch gerne mal da vorbei ;)  
> Wünsche euch einen schönen 2. Advent.  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Es sind keine 48 Stunden mehr bis meine Tochter und ihr Großvater über die Feiertage herkommen werden, also bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit die Sanji und ich alleine verbringen können. Ist Kuina erst mal da will sie meine Aufmerksamkeit haben, verständlich, sie sieht mich ja auch nur alle paar Wochen. Also müssen wir die zwei Tage noch nutzen, hoffentlich gelingt uns das. Ein bisschen befürchte ich schon das sich unser ungeborenes Kind durch die Aufregung vorzeitig ankündigt. Natürlich will ich Sanji nicht überfordern, immerhin sind es keine zwei Wochen mehr bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin, mit dem Stress der letzten Tage zusammen sollten wir nur ruhige Sachen unternehmen.   
„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragt Sanji mich auch sogleich. Natürlich hat er bemerkt das ich mal wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken war. „Was wir in den zwei Tagen Unternehmen könnten oder möchtest du lieber hierbleiben?“, stelle ich ihm als Gegenfrage. Seinen Blick kann ich nicht deutet, da merkt man doch, dass wir uns eigentlich kaum kennen. „Naja… kurze Ausflüge, sowie gestern sind in Ordnung, aber nichts das längere Zeit in Anspruch nimmt oder anstrengender ist. Am besten etwas wo wir jederzeit zurückkönnen, ich kann nicht garantieren das es mir nicht doch zu viel wird oder meine Wehen einsetzen. Wir können aber auch einfach hierbleiben, das macht mir überhaupt nichts aus. Ich will einfach das wir uns besser kennenlernen können“, antwortet er, gerade als er sich auf dem Stuhl niederlässt, denn unser Frühstück ist fertig. „Hört sich an als wäre es dir lieber wenn wir das Haus nicht verlassen“, sage ich, während ich mich ebenfalls setze. „Ähm ja könnte man so sagen. Unser Kind ist schwer und mein Rücken schmerzt daher schnell. Außerdem bin ich gerne in der Nähe eines Bads“, gesteht er mir. Ein verlegenes Lächeln ziert seine Lippen. „Kein Problem, wir können hierbleiben. Allerdings muss ich noch die Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen“, sage ich. Ich hätte zwar gern noch das ein oder andere unternommen, aber ich kann ihn verstehen wieso er lieber hier zuhause im warmen bleiben möchte. „Da komme ich mit. Wenn ich hierbleiben will, benötige ich noch das ein oder andere“, erwidert er.   
Obwohl es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist und dazu noch so etwas Banales wie einkaufen, freut es mich dies zusammen mit ihm zu erledigen. Mit einigen Einkaufskörben und Taschen im Auto machen wir uns am Vormittag auf den Weg. Zunächst führt uns der Weg zu einem Drogerie-Markt, indem Sanji sich alles an Hygiene und Pflegeprodukte kaufen kann, die er über die nächsten Wochen benötigt. Zahlen lässt er mich nicht, dabei ist es ja irgendwie meine Schuld das er das jetzt benötigt, in seiner eigenen Wohnung hat er schließlich alles. Im Anschluss halten wir in dem einzigen Supermarkt im Dorf, der ist nicht riesig aber man bekommt alles was man benötigt. Da Sanji mir beim Kochen helfen will, sieht meine Einkaufsliste inzwischen etwas anders aus, schließlich ist er Koch. „Brauchst du sonst wirklich nichts?“, frage ich ihn beim Rausgehen. „Nein, ich habe genügend Kleidung für die Feiertage dabei und so kurz vor Schluss noch was Neues zu kaufen lohnt sich nicht“, antwortet der Blonde. Ich räume unsere Einkäufe ins Auto und überlege trotzdem ob wir nicht im Nahegelegenen Modegeschäft halten sollen, doch ob die überhaupt Umstandsmode für Männer besitzen ist fragwürdig, wenn dann müssten wir in die nächste Stadt fahren, das wäre mit Lebensmittel im Auto nicht sinnvoll.  
Wie am vorherigen Tag legt sich Sanji nach dem Mittagessen eine Weile hin. Zeit für mich, Kuinas Geschenke zu verpacken, mit Koshiro und Sanji habe ich ausgemacht, dass wir uns nichts schenken. Da dies allerdings nur ein paar Minuten dauert, schnappe ich mir anschließend mein Handy und rufe bei Koshiro an. Wie immer geht er zügig ran, jetzt können wir unser gestriges Gespräch fortsetzen, war schließlich noch nicht beendet. Irgendwie habe ich ihn ja abgewürgt und das tut mir leid. Ihm hat es allerdings nichts ausgemacht, er freut sich für mich, dass Sanji da ist und auch das ich endlich wieder das Gefühl von Liebe zulasse. Es tut immer wieder gut mit ihm zu reden, immerhin ist er der einzige Vater den ich je hatte.  
Nach dem Gespräch fühle ich mich erleichtert. Und habe eine neue Idee, womit wir uns die Zeit vertreiben. Blieb mir nur zu warten bis mein Gast wieder aufwacht. „Zorro“, höre ich ihn plötzlich von oben rufen, gerade als ich an ihn dachte. Ich stürme die Treppe hoch und finde ihn im Türrahmen des Bades. Mit einer Hand krallt er sich am Türrahmen fest, die andere Hand streckt er nach mir aus. Daraufhin gebe ich ihm mehr als nur meine Hand, ich umgreife seine Hüfte um ihn zu stützen. Er atmet konzentriert, genau wie heute Morgen. „Eine kurze“, sagt er müde. Er steht nur noch mit meiner Hilfe, der Großteil seines Gewichtes lehnt an mir. Also entscheide ich, dass es besser ist, dass ich ihn zurück ins Bett trage. „Ich bin zu schwer“, murmelt er, als ich hin hochhebe. Dennoch wirkt er sichtlich froh nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. „Nein, du bist nicht zu schwer“, verneine ich seine Aussage. Sicher er hat Gewicht, aber ich bin gut durchtrainiert, deshalb macht es mir überhaupt nichts aus. Behutsam setze ich ihn auf der Bettkante ab, woraufhin er sich sofort auf die Seite legt, streichelt dabei seinen Babybauch und schließt die Augen.   
Besorgt beobachte ich ihn, bis ich mich zögerlich traue ebenfalls eine Hand auf seinen gerundeten Bauch zu legen. Das Baby tritt immer wieder und ist generell sehr unruhig in seinem beengten Heim. „Baby mag keine Übungswehen“, flüstert er, noch immer die Augen geschlossen aber wieder ohne ein Anzeichen von Schmerz. „Wie oft bekommst du die?“, erkundige ich mich. Langsam bin ich echt besorgt, ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Schwangerschaften, weiß nur das allgemein bekannte. „Zwei bis drei, aber nicht jeden Tag. Ich hatte jetzt ein paar Tage keine, war wohl Zeit“, antwortet Sanji. Beunruhigt wirkt er jedenfalls nicht, also sollte ich das auch nicht. „Dann ruh dich noch etwas aus“, befehle ich ihm. Ich will ihn alleine lassen, damit er besser ruhen kann, aber erhält mich mit seinem Griff um meinen Arm auf. „Bleib. Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten, dann geht’s mir wieder gut. Ich bin nicht hier um den ganzen Tag zu schlafen“, erwidert er. Ich muss lächeln. 

„Also was hast du vor“, frage ich nachdem ich mich erholt habe. Ich hoffe das es für heute die letzte war, ich will meine Tage hier genießen und das kann ich so nicht. Er hilft mir auf, behutsam wie immer, auf meine Beine. Kurz schwanke ich, doch da ich gehalten werde finde ich mein Gleichgewicht schnell wieder. Seit sich mein Schwerpunkt so enorm geändert hat passiert mir das immer wieder. Zorro wartet noch kurz bevor er mich sanft zu dem leeren Zimmer zieht. Als er es öffnet stehen wir in einem leeren Raum, so wie er mir das an unserem ersten Abend erzählt hatte. Ich verstehe nicht was ich hier soll. Meine Frage steht mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben. „An dem Tag im Krankenhaus habe ich gesagt, ich möchte immer ein Platz im Leben unseres Kindes haben. Also braucht es ein Zimmer hier, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir dabei hilfst“, bittet er mich. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass er sich direkt auf unser Kind einrichten will. „Sehr gerne, dann habe ich immerhin ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet“, gestehe ich. „Du hast in deiner Wohnung kein Kinderzimmer?“, hakt er nach. „Das ist richtig. Ich habe nur eine kleine zwei Zimmer Wohnung, ich dachte die ersten Monate macht das nichts, wenn es bei mir im Zimmer schläft. Ich suche schon ein paar Monate nach einer größeren Wohnung, aber in der Stadt ist alles sehr teuer und ich wollte nicht weiter wegziehen. Zeff, mein Ziehvater wohnt in der Nähe und ich arbeite bei ihm, es wäre also Unsinn“, erkläre ich.   
„Ich würde gerne etwas wissen, falls wir uns entschieden eine Beziehung einzugehen. Wärst du bereit hierher zu ziehen zu mir?“, fragt Zorro und ich verstehe wieso er fragt. Er wohnt hier in einem großen Haus, groß genug für eine richtige Familie, das gefällt mir. Es ist allerdings weit weg von Zeff, das hält mich irgendwie zurück, aber so Wohl wie ich mich hier fühle, würde ich trotzdem gerne hier einziehen. „Wenn es dir dann nichts ausmacht, dass ich arbeitslos bin, denn bis zu Zeff ist es von hier zu weit zum täglichen pendeln und mit einem Säugling eine neue Stelle zu finden wird schwierig“, beginne ich, jedoch unterbricht mich der Grünhaarige: „Ich habe jetzt schon für ein Leben lang ausgesorgt, also ist das für mich nicht relevant.“ „Ein Leben lang ausgesorgt im Alter von 22?“, hake ich nach. Jetzt bin ich doch deutlich verwirrt oder habe ich mich so verschätzt das wir im gleichen Alter sind? „Ich bin 23 und ja, ich bin schon pensioniert“, sagt er als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, was es so überhaupt nicht ist. „Das musst du mir genauer erklären“, verlange ich. „Spezialeinheit, dort bin ich nach Kuinas Tot hin. Ich war drei Jahre im Einsatz und wurde dabei verletzt, so dass ich nicht mehr einsatzbereit bin. Seitdem bin ich pensioniert und halte nur noch vier einwöchige Spezialtrainings im Jahr als Ausbilder ab“, erklärt er und zeigt auf sein Auge mit der Narbe. „Siehst du auf dem Auge noch etwas?“, frage ich, etwas das ich schon die ganze Zeit wissen will. „Ein bisschen, aber nicht viel“, antwortet er. „Hättest du nicht eine Umschulung oder so machen oder einfach die komplette Ausbildung übernehmen müssen?“, erkundige ich mich. Meine Neugier zu diesem Thema ist noch nicht gestillt. „Naja ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt erstmal sehr lange krank. Es hat gedauert bis ich mich darauf eingestellt habe nur noch auf einem Auge zu sehen. Bis dahin hat die Einheit schon dafür gesorgt das ich meine Pension bekomme, Berufsunfähig haben sie es genannt. Ich bin Soldat und die volle Ausbildung kann ich aufgrund des Auges nicht übernehmen. Ich persönlich finde das Quatsch, aber das ist dort streng geregelt. Außerdem bin ich Psychisch labil seit dem Tot von Kuina, weshalb sie mir zusätzlich eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung diagnostiziert haben, aber nur damit ich die Pension durchbekomme. Mein Vorgesetzter hat sich darum gekümmert, er mochte mich und kannte meine Probleme, er wollte das ich ausgesorgt habe. Die vier Kurse gebe ich freiwillig, ganz kann ich nicht ohne Arbeit. Tatsächlich habe ich überlegt ob ich nicht das Dojo von Koshiro übernehmen möchte, aber bisher habe ich mich nicht entschieden“, erläutere ich. Es ist einfach so aus mir rausgeströmt, so genau weiß das nicht mal Koshiro. Was ist bloß los mit mir. Ob ich ihn jetzt doch abgeschreckt habe? Normal bin ich nicht, das wird er schon bemerkt habe, aber Psychisch instabil ist eine andere Sache. „Das ist eine Menge. Ich bin froh das du so einen Vorgesetzten hattest. So ganz verarbeitet habe ich die Informationen noch nicht, aber du verheimlichst mir nichts das ist wichtig für mich. Du unterhältst dieses Haus ganz alleine und hast Zeit für deine Familie. Außerdem scheint es kein Problem zu sein, wenn ich dazu gehöre auch wenn ich nicht arbeiten werde bis unser Kind etwas älter ist. Es ist so viel auf einmal, aber mein Wunsch hier fest einzuziehen wird jeden Augenblick größer. Von Beginn an fühle ich mich hier zuhause“, gestehe ich.   
Mit diesem Geständnis habe ich wohl meinen Gegenüber etwas überrascht, aber er zögert nicht lange um den nächsten Schritt zu machen, mich zu küssen. Zunächst sehr vorsichtig, wohl die Angst das ich ihn zurückweise, was ich aber nicht tue, stattdessen werde ich fordernder. So wie ich es bei unserem One-Night-Stand damals getan habe. 

Etwas später finden wir uns im Wohnzimmer wieder. Zorro hat nach geschaut was er noch an Farben von Kuinas Zimmer und der Esszimmerrenovierung übrighat. „Zaubern wir daraus etwas oder fahren wie in die nächste Stadt und kaufen etwas Neues?“, fragt er mich. Kuinas Mädchenhafte Farben eignen sich nicht, da wir nicht wissen welches Geschlecht unser Kind haben wird. Aus dem Esszimmer ist jedoch noch ein halber Eimer eines sanften Gelbs übrig. „Das Gelb gefällt mir gut, das können wir auf jeden Fall als Grundfarbe nehmen, allerdings fände ich es schöner wenn wir zwei Seiten mit einer Kindertapete versehen würden“, antworte ich. „Dann müssten wir jetzt los“, sagt Zorro und ich stimme zu.   
Der kleine Ausflug wird mir schon nicht zu viel sein, sage ich mir selbst. Im großen Baumarkt fällt mir sofort eine Bunte kinderfreundliche Tapete ins Auge, die wir dann auch nehmen, somit sind wir schnell fertig. „Das ging schneller, als ich dachte“, wendet er sich an mich, als wir das Geschäft verlassen. „Ja das stimmt, dachte nicht das wir uns so schnell entscheiden können“, ergänze ich. Innerlich bin ich aber froh, dass wir nicht lange gebraucht habe. Es scheint nicht mein Tag zu sein, von den paar Metern schmerzt schon mein Rücken. Die Angst noch ein Übungswehe zu bekommen drängt sich in den Vordergrund. Ich möchte also schnell zurück. Zorro scheint nichts dagegen zu habe, denn er fährt seinen Hummer zielsicher auf direktem Weg zurück zum Haus.  
Ich habe das Gefühl, der Kopf des Babys ist noch tiefer in mein Becken gerutscht. „Alles gut?“, fragt er mich, als ich nach Luft schnappe. „Fuß in meiner Lunge, heut bin ich wohl ein Box Sack“, antworte ich etwas atemlos. Ich höre mich an als hätte ich einen Marathon gelaufen. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich mir das Ende der Schwangerschaft herbeigesehnt, aber jetzt trotz der vielen Beschwerden, wünsche ich mir, dass unser Kleines noch etwas wartet. „Gibt es irgendetwas das dir hilft die Beschwerden zu lindern?“, erkundigt er sich. Fürsorglich, dass muss ich ihm lassen. Das Gefühl bestens umsorgt zu werden genieße ich ein wenig. „Manchmal habe ich mir ein Bad bei Zeff gegönnt, aber ich glaub nicht, dass ich jetzt noch alleine in und aus einer Badewanne komme. Ein warmes Kissen für meinen Rücken wäre aber etwas, ich habe gesehen, dass ich vergessen hab meins einzupacken“, gebe ich Zorro zur Antwort. „Du meinst ein Kirschkernkissen?“, hakt dieser nach. „Ja genau“, bestätige ich. „Davon habe ich eins zuhause, das kann ich dir warm machen. Allerdings habe ich auch eine Badewanne, ich könnte dir helfen, wenn dir es nicht zu viel ist“, bietet er mir an. „Klingt verlockend“, gestehe ich. 

Auf ein Bad hat er sich nicht eingelassen, aber das Kissen dafür umso mehr genossen. Ich genieße es ihn und unser Baby zu verwöhnen. „Ist es unverschämt, wenn ich dich bitte die Nacht wieder bei mir im Bett zu verbringen?“, frage ich den Blonden. Wir sitzen gerade auf der Couch, er hat sich gegen mich gelehnt und genießt das ich seinen Bauch massiere. „Keineswegs. Ich habe es genossen in deinen Armen zu liegen“, ist seine Antwort, eine die mich sehr glücklich macht.   
Er schläft bei einem Film ein, sodass ich es nicht übers Herz bringe ihn nochmal zu wecken. Also schaufele ich ihn in meine Arme und bringe ihn hoch in mein Bett. „Zorro“, murmelt er. „Shht, schlaf weiter“, flüstere ich. „Schlafanzug“, murmelt er, wobei seine Augen schon wieder geschlossen sind. Ich hole das gewünschte aus seinem Koffer und helfe ihm auch beim Anziehen. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst wie schwer es für ihn ist so eine einfache Aufgabe wie umziehen zu bewältigen. Ich zweifele daran ob es gut für ihn ist hier zu sein, anstatt in seinem eigenen zuhause, aber jetzt hier in meinen Armen sieht er glücklich und zufrieden aus. Dann erinnere ich mich, dass er sagte das er alleine daheim gewesen ist und nur an Weihnachten zu seinem Ziehvater wollte. Hier bei mir ist er wenigstens nicht alleine und kann sich helfen lassen.  
Eine Weile beobachte ich ihn noch im Schlaf, er sieht so ruhig und friedlich aus, wie er sich an mich kuschelt. Seine blonden Haare sehen etwas verwuschelt aus und sein Oberteil ist etwas hochgerutscht, zeigt einen Streifen seiner gedehnten Haut. Ich lege meine Hand darauf, das Baby tritt sanft, doch dann ist Ruhe. Ich ziehe die Decke wieder über ihn.

Es gefällt mir wie wir das leerstehende Zimmer in ein zweites Kinderzimmer verwandeln, die Farbe habe ich am Morgen schnell angebracht, da die Farbdämpfe für ihn nicht gerade gesund sind. Und jetzt am Nachmittag sind wir am Tapezieren, wobei ich Sanji eine Jogging Hose und Shirt leihe, damit er seine Sachen nicht ruiniert. Er sieht bezaubernd aus in meinen Sachen, die ihm ohne den Babybauch viel zu groß wären. Die Jogging Hose hat er unter seinen kugelrunden Bauch geschoben und mit der Kordel zusammengebunden. Mein Shirt ist ihm an der Schulter viel zu breit und rutscht daher immer wieder auf die eine Seite und gibt einen Teil seiner blassen Haut frei. Jedoch ist es lang genug das es seinen Bauch vollkommen bedeckt auch wenn es um seine Mitte etwas strafft.   
Noch nie hatte ich so viel Spaß beim Renovieren. Wir werden früher fertig als erwartet, ich hatte damit gerechnet das er nicht mehr eine so große Hilfe ist. Jedoch reicht er mir alles an, denn er hat vorgesorgt und alles so hingelegt das er sich nicht bücken muss. Das einkleistern der Tapeten beherrscht er meisterhaft. Da bleibt für mich nur die Bahnen auf Länge zu schneiden und an die Wand zu kleben. Das Aufräumen im Anschluss erledigen wir auch noch schnell gemeinsam.  
„Das hat Spaß gemacht“, sagt Sanji als wir uns einen Tee machen. „Da kann ich nur zustimmen“, bestätige ich. 

„Steht das Angebot mit dem Bad noch?“, frage ich, denn nach der Arbeit im Kinderzimmer schmerzt mein Rücken mehr als die letzten Tage. Bei der Arbeit habe ich es gar nicht bemerkt aber jetzt wo ich zur Ruhe komme schon. „Sicher, jederzeit“, bekomme ich zur Antwort. „Dann nehme ich es jetzt an“, sage ich und Zorro lächelt. Ich kann mir denken das er unzüchtige Gedanken hat, die verübele ich ihm auch nicht, habe ich selbst, wenn daraus auch leider nichts werden wird.  
Mit Kleidung im Arm tauche ich im Badezimmer auf, wo mir Zorro schon Handtücher und Shampoo bereitgelegt hat. Ich lasse mir Wasser ein, während ich auf Zorro warte, denn ohne ihn werde ich mich nicht trauen in die Badewanne zu steigen, mein Gleichgewicht ist einfach zu schlecht. Er taucht genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf, nur in einer Jogginghose gekleidet. Wahrscheinlich will er, während ich bade, eine Dusche nehmen. Es fällt mir schwer mich vor ihm zu entkleiden, aber ich möchte dieses Bad unbedingt, also überwinde ich mich. Zögerlich lege ich das Shirt von ihm ab und anschließend die Hose, samt Unterwäsche. Wieso ich mich eigentlich so anstelle weiß ich selbst nicht, schließlich hat er mir schon zweimal beim Umziehen geholfen.   
Ich bitte um seinen Arm um mich im Gleichgewicht zu halten, während ich in das warme Wasser steige. Was eine Erleichterung das warme Wasser um mich herum zu spüren. Meinen Bauch kann es zwar nicht mehr bedecken aber für meinen Rücken ist es die reinste Wohltat. Zorro lächelt, als er die Tür schließt und mich alleine lässt.  
Ich träume vor mich hin, als Zorro an die Tür klopft und mir mitteilt das die zwanzig Minuten rum sind. „Komm rein“, fordere ich ihn auf. Wieder tritt er nur in einer Hose bekleidet vor mir auf. „Wird das zur Gewohnheit?“, frage ich scherzhaft. „Wenn du es wünscht“, meint er, dazu mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen“, füge ich bei. „Ich würde dir gern noch etwas zusehen, aber du sagtest was davon, dass du nur zwanzig Minuten im Wasser sein solltest“, spricht es Zorro aus, was ich schon wusste und nur ungerne nachkomme. „Ja, ärztliche Anweisung“, gebe ich zurück. „Dann lass mir dir helfen. Ich kann dir noch ein Kissen warm machen, wenn…“, beginnt er. „Hilfe ja, das Kissen ist nicht nötig“, unterbreche ich ihn. Dass aus der Wanne kommen, gestaltet sich etwas schwieriger als das rein. Erst einmal in einen sicheren Stand kommen ist so eine Sache, es ist immerhin rutschig. Fast wäre ich gefallen, doch dafür ist ja Zorro da und hält mich. Jedoch lässt er es bei dem Versuch, dass ich aus eigener Kraft aus der Wanne komme. Er hat mich schneller hochgehoben wie ich etwas sagen kann und hebt mich über den Wannenrand auf die beheizten Fließen, wo er mich sofort in das Handtuch wickelt. Ich danke ihm mit einem Kuss. Seine Methode war jedenfalls weniger anstrengend für mich. 

So hingezogen wie ich mich zu Zorro fühle, freue ich mich trotzdem wieder bekleidet vor ihm zu stehen. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, bis deine Tochter kommt?“, frage ich, denn irgendwie fühle ich mich ein bisschen nervös, jetzt wo wir nicht mehr in die Arbeit im Kinderzimmer vertieft sind. „Sie kommt nicht vor elf heute Abend, sie wird wahrscheinlich im Auto eingeschlafen sein“, antwortet Zorro und nimmt mich wieder in den Arm. Es ist so angenehm in seinen starken Armen gehalten zu werden. „Ich bin etwas nervös, ich möchte nicht, dass sie denkt ich nehme dich ihr weg“, gestehe ich meine Ängste. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, dass wird sie nicht“, will er mich beruhigen, aber ich kann diesen Gedanken einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verdrängen.  
„Ich will dich nicht dazu drängen, du musst auch bereit dazu sein, nicht nur ich“, sagt er mir, als ich mich aufs Bett setze. „Das ist es nicht, ich bin einfach nervös vor dem Treffen“, erwidere ich. „Ein bisschen Ablenkung?“, fragt er mich. „An was denkst du?“, hake ich nach. Eine Antwort bekomme ich nicht, als er sich ebenfalls aufs Bett setzt, hinter mich und küsst meinen Nacken, während er beginnt die Verspannungen aus meinem Rücken zu massieren. „Erinnerst du dich?“, fragt er mich. „Ja, sehr genau.“ Seine Hände fühlen sich großartig an, aber erst recht seine Lippen auf meiner Haut. Jeder dieser Küsse lässt die Erinnerung an unsere Nacht lebhafter werden. Ich drehe mich um so gut ich kann und verlange einen dieser herrlichen Küsse auf meinen Lippen. Ich nestle an seinem Shirt, nach heute Nachmittag wird er wohl nichts dagegen haben. „Soweit wollte ich nicht gehen, du wolltest nicht“, sagt er, als wir unseren Kuss beenden und ich mich mit etwas Mühe vollständig auf das Bett hebe. „Vielleicht ändere ich gerade meine Meinung“, gestehe ich. „Wenn du mich so willst“, hänge ich an, plötzlich unsicher. „Und schon wieder sorgst du dich. Entspann dich, du trägst unser Kind. Ich fühle mich nur noch mehr zu dir hingezogen“, sind seine Worte.   
Er lässt sich sein Shirt ohne Wiederstand ausziehen, jedoch möchte ich meins noch nicht aufgeben, schließlich hat sich mein Oberkörper doch sehr verändert. „Keine Gleichberechtigung?“, fragt er gespielt trotzig. „Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, es ist nicht so leicht für mich wie für dich“, antworte ich ihm. „Ich habe dich schon gesehen, du musst dich nicht verstecken“, ermutigt er mich. Ich gebe seinem Wunsch nach, mit minimalem Widerwillen. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an meinen nackten Oberkörper zu zeigen, doch er haucht schon Küsse auf meine Brust hinunter über meinen runden Bauch, nimmt mir diese Stimme die mir sagt das ich mich unattraktiv fühlen muss. Es ist wie vor achtunddreißig Wochen, so intensiv.  
„Ah“, ich schreie und schlage meine Augen auf. „Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragt mich Zorro sofort. „Wehe“, mehr kriege ich nicht über meine Lippe. Er reibt meinen Rücken und gibt mir seine andere Hand. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Gummiband, dass sich um meinen Bauch zieht, immer und immer fester. Es ist schwer richtig zu atmen. Es dauert viel zu Lange bis es nachlässt. „Übungswehe oder richtige?“, fragt mich Zorro, als ich etwas zu Atem gekommen bin. „Übungswehe“, antworte ich knapp, wobei ich mir anfangs selbst nicht sicher war. „Das kam plötzlich, du hast friedlich geschlafen und dann schreist du. Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt“, erwähnt er, es klingt beiläufig. „Geschlafen?“, frage ich mich laut. „Lebhaften Traum gehabt?“, stellt er die Gegenfrage. „Sieht so aus“, gebe ich zu. „Wann bin ich eingeschlafen?“, will ich wissen und bemerke, dass ich mein Shirt auch noch anhabe. „Kurz nachdem du dich hingelegt hast, während ich dich massiert habe. Willst du mir erzählen wovon du geträumt hast? Mein Name ist mehrmals gefallen“, fragt er mich. Also habe ich im Schlaf geredet, das ist mir irgendwie peinlich. „Ich sag so viel, aus der Massage wurde etwas mehr“, antworte ich wobei meine Wangen sich bestimmt röten. „Wie weit sind wir gekommen?“, will er wissen. Er hat ein dickes Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Nur bis zu unseren Shirts“, verrate ich. „Hat dir anscheinend Gefallen, sonst würdest du nicht so lächeln.“ Er liest mich wie ein offenes Buch. 

Ich liebe es Sanji zu beobachten, aber deshalb hasse ich es auch wenn er Schmerzen hat. Gerne würde ich ihm das alles abnehmen, doch leider kann ich es nicht. Mehr als im jetzt Ruhe gönnen kann ich nicht. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragt er mich. „Uns Abendessen machen während du dich ausruhst. Ich hole dich, wenn wir essen können“, antworte ich ihm. Widerrede lasse ich nicht zu, das scheint er auch zu verstehen.   
Ich gehe die Treppe runter in die Küche und beginne. Meine Gedanken schweben allerdings zu meiner Jugendfreundin Kuina, Mutter meiner Tochter Kuina. Ich wollte sie damals unbedingt so nennen, um einen Teil ihrer Mutter zu behalten. Inzwischen sehe ich wie verwirrend das für Ausstehende ist. Ich war nicht da als sie schwanger war, habe nicht mitbekommen wie anstrengend es ist ein Kind auszutragen und jetzt habe ich wieder eine Schwangerschaft verpasst. Ich frage mich ob ich nun versuche alles wieder gut zu machen oder ob diese Gefühle die ich habe reines Interesse an Sanji sind. Gerade als er gesagt hat wovon er geträumt hat, da hätte ich es am liebsten Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Unsere Anziehung ist stark, was uns abhält ist das Baby in seinem Bauch, aber wieso eigentlich? Sollte ich ihn mehr drängen, zeigen das ich ihn ganz für mich haben will?  
„Jetzt bist du es, der sich Sorgen macht“, höre ich ihn sagen. „Du sollst dich doch ausruhen“, meckere ich. Er steht in der Tür, hält mit einer Hand seinen Bauch, als würde es die Last auf seinen Rücken etwas reduzieren. „Ausruhen verhindert keine Übungswehen, sie können jederzeit kommen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen deswegen. Mir und dem Baby geht es gut“, erklärt er mir, was ich schon weiß, aber mich dennoch beruhigt. „Was bedrückt dich sonst noch?“, fragt Sanji. „Die Erinnerung an Kuinas Mutter, ich habe sie nach ihr benannt, wollte wohl ihren Verlust dadurch verringern, was natürlich Quatsch ist. Aber gerade jetzt ist es die Schuld. Die die Schuld nicht für sie dagewesen zu sein, als sie schwanger war, was mich belastet“, erläutere ich. „Wegen mir, weil ich hier bei dir bin“, stellt er fest womit er vollkommen richtig liegt. „Ich möchte dich hier haben, wünschte wir hätten uns früher wiedergefunden. Ich habe wieder alles verpasst“, erzähle ich, irgendwie bricht gerade alles aus mir raus. „Du hast nicht alles verpasst, schau mich an, das Baby ist noch in meinem Bauch, also kannst du das wichtigste noch miterleben“, ermutigt er mich. „Zorro, ich möchte hier bei dir bleiben, unser Kind hier bei dir bekommen“, fügt er hinzu. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn zu umarmen. Dieses Mal bei der Geburt bin ich dabei, ich bin so dankbar, dass er mich dabei haben will wo wir uns erst seit kurzem kennen. „Du hast keine Ahnung was mir das bedeutet“, flüstere ich. „Ich denke schon, denn ich will dich unbedingt dabei haben“, gibt er zu. 

Es ist spät als Sanji ins Bett möchte, eigentlich wollte er durchhalten bis Kuina kommt, aber er ist einfach zu müde um noch länger zu warten. „Bist du sicher, dass ich die Nacht nicht im Gästezimmer schlafen soll?“, fragt er mich, als ich ihn in mein Schlafzimmer führe. „Ja, ich will dich heute Nacht in meinen Armen halten“, antworte ich ihm. „Wo schläft eigentlich dein Ziehvater?“, fragt er. „Heute Nacht erstmal auf der Couch“, gebe ich zu. „Er schläft normal im Gästezimmer, richtig?“, hakt er nach und ich muss ihm recht geben. „Wenn du mich wirklich in deinem Schlafzimmer haben willst, habe ich nichts dagegen meine Sachen aus dem Gästezimmer zu räumen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen jemanden ein Bett vorzuenthalten was ich gar nicht benutze“, sagt er mir. „Du gibst damit deinen Rückzugsort auf. Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, dass Koshiro in einem Bett schläft, gehe ich mit dir ins Gästezimmer und er bekommt mein Schlafzimmer, dann kannst du mich auf die Couch verbannen, falls du deine Ruhe willst“, erwidere ich. „Das würde ich nie tun, es ist wirklich okay, ich mag dein Bett lieber. Räum einfach meine Sachen die noch rumstehen in den Koffer, ich bin zu müde dafür. Außerdem kann ich dich auch hier auf die Couch verbannen“, sagt er bestimmt, zwinkert mir aber zu. Ich ergebe mich und stimme zu, er hat ja Recht. Also packe ich ihn in mein Bett und verspreche schnellstmöglich nach zu kommen.   
Ich würde einschlafen, wenn ich mich jetzt dazulegen würden, deshalb packe ich Sanjis Sachen und gehe anschließend ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Es ist nach elf, als Koshiro vorfährt. Ich gehe raus um meine schlafende Tochter in ihr Zimmer zu tragen. In der kurzen Zeit in der ich Kontakt habe, konnte ich meine Fähigkeit, sie ins Bett zu bringen ohne zu wecken, perfektionieren. Indessen hat Koshiro das Gepäck sowie die Wiege im Flur abgestellt. Da ich Sanji mit der Wiege überraschen will, trage ich sie sofort ins Kinderzimmer und schließe das Zimmer wieder ab. Hoffentlich würde das Baby warten bis ich auch die restlichen Möbelstücke zusammen habe.   
Als ich runter in die Küche komme, weiß ich was nun kommt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 3. Advent.


	4. Teil 4 - Familie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> ich wünsche euch Allen einen schönen 3. Advent und damit kommt auch das nächste Kapitel.  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Als ich wach werde vernehme ich von unten schon Geräusche, Schubladen und Schranktüren sowie Besteck klirren. Auch unverständliche Sprache, definitiv ein Kind und eine männliche Stimme, welche ich nicht kenne. Das können nur Kuina und Koshiro sein. In dem Moment indem ich regestiere das Zorros Familie da ist werde ich augenblicklich nervös. Nachdem ich gestern Abend meiner Müdigkeit nachgeben hatte, hoffte ich wenigstens am Morgen vor ihnen wach zu sein. Vor allem vermisse ich aber Zorro neben mir im Bett, seine Betthälfte ist schon kalt, er muss also schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden sein. Außerdem wundert es mich sehr, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen wann Zorro ins Bett gekommen und wieder aufgestanden war. War ich so müde gewesen?   
Ein Klopfen erschreckt mich, doch als ich sehe das es Zorro ist bin ich sofort erleichtert. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßt er mich, was ich nur zu gerne erwidere. Er hilft mir mich aufzusetzen, die plötzliche Kälte außerhalb der warmen Decke lässt mich frösteln. „Entschuldige ich habe die Tür zugemacht, damit Kuina dich nicht weckt, unten ist es wärmer“, sagt er sogleich und reibt mir die Oberarme. „Seid ihr schon lange auf?“, will ich wissen, als ich mich mit etwas Mühe vom Bett erhebe. „Zwei Stunden etwa, Kuina ist gestern früh im Auto eingeschlafen, dementsprechend früh war sie heute Morgen. Sie fragt schon seit einer Stunde ob ich dich wecke, damit sie dich kennenlernen kann“, antwortet Zorro. „Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können“, gebe ich zurück, während ich kämpfe meine Hose anzuziehen. Unaufgefordert hilft der Grünhaarige mir bei der Aufgabe. „Du brauchst den Schlaf, sie kann warten, sie ist verwöhnt genug“, sagt er nur. Dagegen kann ich nichts sagen, ich kenne seine Tochter schließlich noch nicht.   
Ich verschwinde schnell ins gegenüber gelegene Bad, im Anschluss gehe ich gemeinsam mit Zorro die Treppe runter. Er führt mich direkt durch die Küche ins Esszimmer, wo ich die Zwei antreffe.   
Kuina ist richtig hübsch mit ihren dunklen Augen und langem schwarzen Haar, das sie in einem Pferdeschwanz trägt. Sie hat die gleiche gebräunte Haut wie ihr Vater und wirkt für ihre fünf Jahre schon recht groß.   
Ihre Augen strahlen, als ich eintrete und schon springt sie vom Stuhl auf und umarmt mich oder besser gesagt meinen dicken Bauch. „Guten Morgen Sanji“, grüßt sie mich noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann. „Hallo Baby“, fügt sie hinzu, als sie ihre Umarmung löst und mit ihren kleinen Händen über meinen Babybauch streichelt. „Guten Morgen, Sanji“, kommt es auch von Koshiro, der mir einen Stuhl anbietet und Tee eingießt. „Guten Morgen“, erwidere ich und fühle mich noch etwas unbeholfen in dieser Situation. Das kleine Mädchen steht immer noch vor mir und hat ihre Hände auf meinem Bauch. „Kuina lass Sanji sich setzen“, fordert Zorro seine Tochter auf und sie gehorcht sofort. Sanft schiebt er mich auf den Stuhl. „Kuina, du warst noch am frühstücken und Sanji möchte bestimmt auch noch etwas essen. Du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit“, mischt ihr Opa sich ein, als sie neben mir stehen bleibt. In ihren Augen ist Sehnsucht zu sehen, aber sie gehorcht ihrem Großvater ohne Wiederworte.  
Ich fühle mich wohler, als alle am Tisch sitzen und wir frühstücken, ohne dass ich bei dem Smalltalk das Hauptthema bin. Ich höre die meiste Zeit zu, mache mir ein Bild von den Beiden und Antworte nur, wenn ich etwas gefragt werde. Kuina ist ein nettes aufgewecktes Mädchen, ihrem Alter typisch sehr zapplig und voller Energie.   
Koshiro dagegen wirkt wie ein Ruhepol, der wie auch Zeff eine große Autorität ausstrahlt ohne das er dafür etwas Bestimmtes tun muss. Er sieht sehr durchtrainiert aus für sein Alter, wahrscheinlich die Arbeit im Dojo, stelle ich fest.   
Wie von selbst versuche ich mir ein Bild auszumalen wie Zorros Kindheitsfreundin aussah, ob sie wie ihre Tochter aussah oder mehr wie ihr Vater? 

Direkt nach dem Frühstück fordert Kuina mich auf ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, was ich natürlich mache. Zunächst bin ich verwundert wie sich das gemütliche aufgeräumte Zimmer verändert hat. Auf der Couch liegt nun ein Kissen mit einem Abbild von Disney Figuren und eine Decke mit abgebildeten Hundewelpen. Auf dem Boden steht eine Kiste mit Spielzeug, wobei ein Großteil über den Boden verstreut liegt. Zum Glück ist der Weg bis zur Couch frei, denn ich kann nicht wirklich sehen wohin ich trete, meine Füße kann ich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr sehen. Als ich mich setze schmiegt sie sich sofort an mich. Ich frage mich wieso ich mir überhaupt Sorgen gemacht habe, dass sie mich als Eindringling betrachten könnte. Anscheinend gehöre ich bei ihr schon zur Familie. Sie ist fasziniert von meinem Bauch, wo mein Baby seine Morgengymnastik absolviert. „Tut das weh?“, fragt sie mich, als sie einen Fuß an meiner Bauchdecke erkennen kann. „Manchmal ein bisschen, gerade nicht“, antworte ich ihr. Eine Weile beobachtet und fühlt sie noch wie sich ihr Geschwisterchen bewegt, doch als sich das Baby wieder schlafen legt ist sie schnell gelangweilt.   
„Spielen wir?“, fragt sie und zückt auch schon ein Brettspiel aus ihrer Kiste. Zorro lacht und hilft ihr den Tisch frei zu räumen, als ich nicke. Es wirkt wie eine Routine, welche Vater und Tochter oft abhalten. Jeder Griff ergänzt sich. Inzwischen ist auch Koshiro zu uns gestoßen mit Getränken und kleinen Snacks für zwischendurch. Mein Ziehvater hat das früher auch immer getan, wenn ich Besuch hatte, besonders, wenn Mädchen dabei waren. Erst später hat er verstanden das es mich eher zum gleichen Geschlecht zieht, noch bevor ich es mir selbst eingestanden hatte. Aber ich war immer erfreut, dass er sich darum gekümmert welche Freunde ich hatte.  
Es ist ewig her, dass ich ein Brettspiel gespielt habe, daher erinnere ich mich nicht wie spaßig es sein kann. Wir lachen sehr viel, meckern über Spielregeln und das unverschämte Glück der Kleinen. Nach zwei Runden jedoch, merke ich wie mein Rücken beginnt zu streiken. Auf dem Boden sitzen ist nicht das Beste, wenn man im neunten Monat schwanger ist, auch wenn die Kissen helfen. Da ich mich eh mal erleichtern muss, entschließe ich mich danach etwas hinzulegen. „Bist du schon wieder müde?“, fragt Kuina, die mich traurig anschaut. Sie hatte wohl gehofft, dass sie noch eine Runde mit mir spielen würde. „Nein, aber ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit sitzen. Das Baby ist ziemlich schwer und deshalb bekomme ich Rückenschmerzen. Dann lege ich mich gerne etwas hin“, erkläre ich ihr.   
„Schauen wir zusammen Frozen?“, will sie daraufhin wissen und ich schaue Zorro an, da mir der Name nichts sagt. „Ein Kinderfilm“, erklärt er mir. Wirklich schlauer bin ich nicht, soviel konnte ich mir selbst zusammenreimen. Da hält Zorro mir die DVD vor die Nase. In der Kinderfilmindustrie kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber wie könnte ich Kuinas leuchtenden Augen etwas abschlagen. „Von mir aus spricht nichts dagegen“, antworte ich ihr. „Papa, darf ich?“, richtet sie sich nun an Zorro. „Ja, aber erst wird hier aufgeräumt, wir wollen nach dem Mittagessen schließlich den Baum holen und schmücken“, sagt er und Kuina beginnt umgehend alles in ihre Kiste zu räumen. Inzwischen legt ihr Vater den Film ein und wartet im Startmenü, dass sie fertig wird.   
„Soll ich dir ein Kissen warm machen?“, fragt Zorro mich. „Das wäre lieb“, antworte ich. Mit einem warmen Kissen im Rücken würde ich mich bestimmt besser fühlen. Mit dem warmen Kirschkernkissen im Rücken und Kuina, die sich gegen meinen Bauch kuschelt, liegen wir auf einer Hälfte der Couch mit ihrer Kuscheldecke, welche sie großzügig mit mir teilt und schauen den Film. Zorro nutzt die Gelegenheit mit Koshiro irgendwas zu werkeln. 

Es freut mich zu sehen, das meine Tochter Sanji bereits in ihr Herz geschlossen hat. Darum habe ich mir auch wenig Sorgen gemacht. Ihre offene liebvolle Art anderen gegenüber anderen, seit ich sie kenne hat immer wieder mein Herz erwärmt.  
Die Gelegenheit jetzt die restlichen Sachen aus dem Auto ins Kinderzimmer zu bringen ohne das Sanji etwas mitbekommt ist Bestens. „Die tragbare Wiege und den Laufstall habe ich noch rein bekommen. Auf dem Speicher steht noch die Wickelkommode, falls du die auch möchtest. Es gibt außerdem noch eine Kiste mit Babykleidung und Spielzeug“, erklärt mein Ziehvater, als wir an seinem Auto stehen. „Danke, das ist viel mehr als ich erwartet habe“, bedanke ich mich und beginne die Sachen reinzubringen. Mit der Hilfe von Koshiro ist das schnell geschehen und vor allem unbemerkt.  
„Das Zimmer schön geworden“, lobt mich der Großvater meiner Tochter, als wir die Wiege abstellen. „Danke, fehlen nur noch ein paar Möbel“, erwidere ich. „Möchtest du das heute noch erledigen?“, hakt er nach. „Ich glaube das wird zu viel, wir wollen gleich den Baum holen“, äußere ich meine Bedenken. „Sagtest du nicht, das Sanji sich nach dem Mittagessen etwas hinlegt?“, vergewissert er sich. „Ja, das ist richtig“, bestätige ich und schaue ihn an. Ich frage mich worauf er hinaus will. „Dann gehst du mit Kuina in der Zeit den Baum holen, ich bleibe bei Sanji und wenn ihr zurück seid können wir alle zusammen fahren“, schlägt er vor. „Das klingt nicht schlecht, aber ich denke Sanji sollte das entscheiden, er ist derjenige der hochschwanger ist“, entgegne ich. Koshiro nickt verständnisvoll. „Dann geh ihn holen, schließlich sollte er das hier sehen“, schlägt mein Ziehvater vor und ich denke das ist das Richtige.   
Ich schleiche mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo meine zwei Lieben den Film verfolgen. Eigentlich möchte ich nicht stören, aber ich will wissen was Sanji von der Wiege denkt. Aber zuvor mache ich ein Erinnerungsfoto davon. „Hey, darf ich Sanji ein paar Minuten entführen?“, wende ich mich an meine Tochter, die Sanji festhält. „Aber nur ein paar Minuten“, murmelt sie und lässt wiederwillig los. Es scheint als gäbe sie ihr lebendiges Kissen nur ungern auf und auch Sanji scheint vom Positionswechsel nicht begeistert zu sein. Ich helfe Sanji auf die Beine und führe ihn hoch in das Kinderzimmer. „Was hast du vor?“, fragt er unterwegs. „Siehst du jetzt“, sage ich und öffne die Tür.   
Er geht sofort auf die Wiege zu, legt seine Hand darauf und betrachtet das Stück. „Wunderschön“, flüstert er zu sich selbst, wiegt seinen Babybauch sanft als er um die Wiege herumgeht. „Schlief Kuina darin?“, fragt er, was ich sowie auch Koshiro bestätige. „Es wäre eine Art Tradition, das gefällt mir“, sagt er. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Ich freue mich, dass meine Idee gut angekommen ist. „Sind das auch Sachen von ihr?“, hakt er weiter nach, als er die Kisten und das zugeklappte Bett sieht „Ja, ein Reisebett, Laufstall, einige neutrale Babykleidung sowie etwas Spielzeug für die ersten Monate. Ich habe selbst noch nicht reingesehen, ich dachte wir machen das zusammen, wenn du möchtest“, erläutere ich, hoffe das ihm mein Vorschlag gefällt. „Sehr gerne, wenn wir das auf dem Bett machen können“, erwidert er. „Heute Abend vielleicht?“, frage ich, vielleicht mit einem kleinen Hintergedanken. „Das würde mir gefallen“, bestätigt Sanji. Er umrundet die Wiege nochmal, bevor er sich wieder zu mir dreht, mich umarmt und schließlich küsst.  
„Wie fühlst du dich? Gut genug, dass wir einen Ausflug machen können um die restlichen Möbel zu bekommen?“, will ich wissen nachdem er den Kuss beendet hat. „Ich denke damit kann ich umgehen, aber was ist mit dem Baum, sagtest du nicht…“, erwidert er. „Den hol ich mit Kuina nach dem Mittagessen, in der Zeit kannst du dich noch etwas hinlegen und anschließend fahren wir gemeinsam“, erkläre ich ihm. „Guter Plan, aber du schmeißt deine Pläne mit Kuina deshalb nicht über den Haufen?“, versichert er sich. „Nein, es stand lediglich der Baum auf den Plan, wir stellen den auf und schmücken dann heute Abend“, erläutere ich. Er nickt noch, dreht sich dann Richtung Tür und merkt an das Kuina auf ihn wartet.   
Ich bin froh, dass wir heute noch fahren, die nächsten Tage wären schließlich alle Geschäfte zu und falls das Baby sich entscheiden würde ausgerechnet dann zu kommen, wäre hier nichts fertig. Er hat es mir selbst nochmal gesagt bevor ich ihn mit hergenommen habe, es könnte jederzeit soweit sein.  
Kuina meckert schon, dass Sanji solange weg war, worauf wir alle lachen müssen. Der Blonde nimmt es gelassen und kuschelt sich einfach wieder zu ihr. 

Nach einem kleinen Mittagessen gehe ich mit Kuina los, so wie letztes Jahr. Schon auf dem Hinweg ist sie hibbelig, hüpft an meiner Hand auf und ab. Dieses Dorf hat einen Weihnachtsbaumstand direkt am Waldrand mit einer sehr großen Auswahl zum selbstschlagen. Meine Tochter ist Feuer und Flamme als wir ankommen. Wir gehen durch alle Reihen bis sie sich für einen wirklich gut gewachsenen Baum entscheidet. „Der ist perfekt“, ruft sie begeistert, so laut das die anderen Anwesenden hier zu uns schauen. Letztes Jahr war es mir unglaublich peinlich, dieses Jahr interessiert es mich nicht was die anderen denken.   
Es beginnt gerade wieder leicht zu schneien, als wir den Baum nachhause bringen. Sie öffnet freudig die Tür und läuft mir weg die anderen suchen. „Opa, Sanji schaut“, ruft sie, als sie ins Wohnzimmer läuft.   
Ich folge ihr mit dem Baum und wundere mich wieso sie festgefroren in der Tür stehen bleibt. Mein Blick fällt auf Sanji, der gerade mit deutlichen Schmerzen an Koshiro lehnt. An seiner Atmung erkenne ich sofort das es wieder eine Wehe ist. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es eine Übungswehe ist, aber zunächst muss ich meine Tochter beruhigen, so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Ich lasse den Baum los und hocke mich zu Kuina um ihr zu erklären was los ist. „Alles gut, Kuina“, sage ich und drehe meine Tochter zu mir. Ich zwinge sie mich anzusehen. „Aber er hat Schmerzen“, erwidert sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Blick wendet sich wieder von mir ab. „Das ist eine Übungswehe, eine Vorbereitung auf die richtige Geburt. Es ist schmerzhaft, aber nichts Schlimmes“, versuche ich zu erklären, was mir anscheinend nicht besonders gelingt. Ich hebe sie hoch und gehe zu Sanji, setze mich neben ihn und setze Kuina auf meinen Schoss.   
„Schon vorbei“, probiert es jetzt Sanji und nimmt Kuinas Hand. „Es tut mir leid dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe, hier fühl, alles in Ordnung mit dem Baby und mir“, beruhigt er meine Tochter. Ihre Hand liegt auf dem gerundeten Bauch wo das Baby gerade tritt. „Es sind keine zwei Wochen mehr bis zu meinem Geburtstermin, es wird also noch öfters passieren. Das ist aber nicht schlimm, verstehst du das?“, fragt er. „Ja, tut es sehr weh?“, antwortet sie. „Es ist sehr unangenehm, aber es dauert nie länger als ein paar Minuten.“ Meine Tochter nickt und wirft sich Sanji in die Arme, wenn Koshiro nicht noch seine Hand auf Sanjis Rücken hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich nach hinten gekippt. „Schatz du musst etwas vorsichtiger mit Sanji sein“, ermahne ich meine Tochter. „‘Tschuldigung“, murmelt sie. „Schon gut, bei nächsten Mal, richtig?“, mischt Sanji sich ein. Kuina nickt aufrichtig.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Baum aufstellen, damit wir loskönnen?“, meldet sich mein Ziehvater zu Wort und wechselt damit das Thema. „Wohin?“, will meine Tochter wissen, als wäre zuvor nichts passiert. „Möbel kaufen“, sagt ihr Opa. „Wofür?“, hakt sie sofort nach. Ihre Neugier ist unstillbar. „Für das Baby, wir richten neben deinem Zimmer gerade eines für dein Geschwisterchen ein und es fehlen noch Möbel“, erkläre ich. „Ich darf mit aussuchen?“, fragt sie freudig. „Ja, wir alle zusammen“, bestätige ich. Ich schaue zu Sanji, der ebenfalls nickt. Etwas Zeit werde ich ihm noch geben, denn inzwischen weiß ich das er sich nach einer Übungswehe etwas erholen muss. Doch dieses Mal steht er auf und entschuldigt sich kurz.  
Er geht die Treppe hinauf ins Bad. Ich warte im Schlafzimmer wo er kurz darauf auftaucht. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, richte ich mich an ihn. „Entschuldige ich musste plötzlich dringend auf Toilette, unser Baby hat mir ziemlich hart in die Blase getreten. Ich hatte befürchtet es geht schief und ich wollte nicht, dass dies vor den anderen passiert“, erklärt er sich. „Okay, dann bin ich beruhigt. Aber zur Erinnerung gegenüber vom Wohnzimmer gibt es ein Gäste-WC.“ Ich ziehe ihn aufs Bett. „Was hast du vor?“, will er wissen. „Ein paar Minuten alleine mit dir sein“, gebe ich zur Antwort, küsse sanft seinen Nacken im Anschluss. Er lehnt sich in meine Berührungen, welche ich ihm einige Minuten nur zur gerne gebe.

Warm eingepackt in zwei Autos aufgeteilt, damit wir alles transportieren können, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Wobei Kuina kurz diskutiert hat, weil sie mit uns fahren wollte. Dennoch musste sie schlussendlich mit ihrem Opa fahren, da wir den Sitz nicht umbauen wollten.   
Es beruhigt mich, dass es wieder aufgehört hat zu schneien und erst recht, dass ich nicht fahren muss. Zorro ist ein guter Fahrer, wobei es mich wundert, dass er überhaupt fahren darf, obwohl er auf einem Auge so gut wie blind ist. „Musst du eigentlich keine Brille tragen zum Fahren, wegen deinem Auge?“, frage ich ihn. „Nein, meine Sehfähigkeit auf einem Auge reicht aus. Aber wenn du dich wohler fühlst, ich habe eine Brille im Handschuhfach“, antwortet er mir. „Irgendwie schon“, sage ich und suche das genannte Stück. Das schwarze Gestell auf seiner Nase steht ihm gut. „Wieso trägst du deine Brille nicht?“, will ich wissen. „Ich sehe nur geringfügig besser dadurch“, erklärt er mir kurz angebunden. Wahrscheinlich redet er nicht gern darüber. Fürs erste werde ich es dabei belassen, irgendwann würde ich es schon erfahren.   
Ich stelle fest das wir zu einem Möbelmarkt gefahren sind, den ich selbst auch immer besuche und auch schon im gleichen Anliegen aufgesucht habe. Nur heute würde der Einkauf großzügiger ausfallen, er hat einen ganzen Raum zur Verfügung ich habe nur eine Wiege und einen Wickeltisch gekauft, wobei ich da mehr aufs Geld geachtet habe als dass es mir gefällt oder zur Einrichtung passt. Wieder einmal bemerke ich, dass wir eigentlich gar nicht so weit auseinanderleben.   
Gezielt laufen wir auf die Abteilung für Kinderzimmer zu. Die Auswahl ist groß, größer als erwartet. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich mich nur bei den Einzelstücken umgeschaut um der Versuchung nicht ausgesetzt zu sein. Wir einigen uns auf helles Holz, damit schränken wir die Auswahl etwas ein. Es gibt klassische Jungs und Mädchen Möbel, die uns aber alle nicht überzeugen, da wir ja auch nicht wissen was wir bekommen. Koshiro findet etwas, was sehr schlicht ist, aber uns tatsächlich zu ungewöhnlich. Wir schlendern weiter durch die Abteilung, vor dem ein oder anderen halten wir, betrachten es etwas genauer, aber nichts kann uns richtig überzeugen.   
Da kommt Kuina zu uns und will das wir mitkommen. Sie führt uns zu einer recht bunten Möbelausstattung für Kindezimmer. Die Schubladen und Türen sind zum Großteil farbig abgesetzt und die Griffe bestehen aus verschiedenen Tiermotiven. Erst habe ich das Gefühl es ist etwas zu viel des Guten, als würde es einen erschlagen, aber je länger ich die Ausstellungsstücke betrachte desto mehr faszinieren sie mich. „Diese?“, fragt Zorro mich. „Ich denke, was hältst du davon?“, will ich wissen, schließlich ist es sein Haus. „Mir gefällt sie, passt gut zu der Tapete. Was sagt der Experte?“, richtet er sich an Koshiro. „Ich bin kein Experte, ich kann euch nur sagen, dass sie bestimmt gut ins Zimmer passt“, sagt er.   
Jetzt sind wir schneller fündig geworden, als erwartet. Ein Mitarbeitet bestätigt, dass alles vorrätig ist und im Lager auf uns wartet. „Wie wäre es, wir laden die Sachen ein und ihr fahrt noch die wichtigsten Pflegeartikel kaufen, dir ihr braucht, falls das Kind über Weihnachten kommt“, bietet Koshiro an. Zorro schaut mich an, will wohl wissen ob ich mich fit dafür fühle. „Wäre sinnvoll, liegt ein passendes Geschäft in der Nähe?“, frage ich. „Ja, etwa auf halben Weg“, bestätigt Zorro. Wieder einmal ist er besser informiert als ich, dabei weiß er erst ein paar Tage von meiner Schwangerschaft.  
Wir versichern uns doch zunächst, das Koshiro alles in seinen Wagen bekommt, bevor wir uns auf zum nächsten Geschäft machen. Wirklich nicht sehr weit entfernt und wir sind schnell fertig, denn diese Einkäufe habe ich zuhause auch schon erledigt. Babyerstausstattung, die Liste hatte ich noch im Kopf, da ich sie selbst erst kurz vor meiner Fahrt hierher erledigt habe.   
In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich viel mehr hier zuhause gefühlt als in meiner kleinen Wohnung, die ich seit meinem Auszug bewohne. Abgesehen von Zeff vermisse ich auch nichts. Vielleicht noch meine Arbeit, der ich schon ein paar Wochen nicht mehr nachgehen darf. Ich hatte es so lange wie es ging hinausgezögert. Doch selbst halbe Tage habe ich nicht mehr geschafft, da musste ich einsehen, dass es Zeit für meinen Mutterschutz ist.   
Zorro und Koshiro tragen gerade die verpackten Möbelstücke hoch, während Kuina und ich im Wohnzimmer auf die Beiden warten, damit wir alle gemeinsam den Baum schmücken können. Wir haben schon sämtliche Schachteln geöffnet und bereitgestellt. Es reizt die Kleine sehr zu beginnen, aber sie wartet brav mit mir bis die anderen auch kommen.  
Es ist lustig mit allen den Baum zu schmücken. Wobei ich überwiegend nur anreiche, denn ich bin froh zu sitzen. Außerdem wäre mein Bauch nur im Weg, zuschauen reicht mir vollkommen aus. „Du bist über Weihnachten bei uns, versprochen?“, fragt Kuina plötzlich. „Das ist der Plan, versprechen kann ich das nicht. Dein Geschwisterchen kann jederzeit kommen, es ist gut möglich, dass ich Weihnachten im Krankenhaus verbringe“, erkläre ich ihr. „Aber, wenn das nicht passiert bleibst du hier?“, hakt sie nach. „Ja.“ Nie im Leben hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass Kuina mich so schnell in ihr Herz lässt. 

Mein Handy klingelt plötzlich, das erste Mal seit ich hier bin. Es ist Zeff, mein Ziehvater, ich muss schlucken. „Da muss ich ran, ich komme wieder“, sage ich, nehme mein Handy und verschwinde nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und rufe Zeff zurück. Das ist ein Gespräch welches ich in Ruhe führen will und wovor ich mich die ganze Zeit gedrückt habe.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragt er mich ohne jegliche Begrüßung. „Alles Bestens“, antworte ich. „Da sagt dein Auto etwas Anderes“, höre ich von ihm. Ich lasse mich aufs Bett nieder und atme tief durch. „Wie?“, setze ich an. „Du vergisst, dass die Versicherung auf mich läuft. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt“, wirft er mir vor, zurecht. „Mir ist nichts passiert, ein kleine Platzwunde und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Ich war nur ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus“, versuche ich mich zu erklären. „Wenn nicht im Krankenhaus, wo bist du dann?“, fordert er. „Bei Zorro, ich habe ihn gefunden. Tatsächlich kam er mir zu Hilfe als ich den Unfall hatte…“, beginne ich zu erzählen. „Bei einem Fremden? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du hast versprochen daheim zu bleiben“, unterbricht Zeff mich. Er steigert sich rein. „Zorro ist der Vater meines Kindes, kein Fremder“, korrigiere ich, nun etwas lauter damit er mir noch zuhört. „Du kennst ihn vielleicht vier Tage, ein Fremder“, hält mir mein Vater vor. Ich stöhne genervt.   
„Nenn mir die Adresse, ich hol dich ab“, sagt er, nicht bereit Wiederrede zu akzeptieren, aber so leicht gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen. Dafür ist mir das hier bei Zorro viel zu wichtig. Es ist mein Leben, daran hängt meine gesamte Zukunft. „Nein ich bleibe hier. Sein Vater und Tochter sind hier und haben mich direkt in die Familie aufgenommen. Ich fühle mich wohl hier bei ihm. Er möchte Zeit mit mir verbringen, bei der Geburt dabei sein. Außerdem bin ich hier wenigstens nicht allein, es ist sicherer für mich sollte es losgehen“, wehre ich mich lautstark. „Sanji, das war keine Bitte“, ermahnt er mich. „Ich will bleiben und ich gebe dir die Adresse nicht solange du darauf beharrst mich abzuholen.“ Stur sein kann ich auch, das habe ich schon oft bewiesen. Es ist zwar immer mein letztes Mittel, aber anders hört mir mein Ziehvater manchmal nicht zu.   
„Sanji willst du wirklich in einer fremden Umgebung dein Kind zur Welt bringen?“, hakt er nach. „Ich habe dir erzählt wie ich mich gefühlt und wieso ich ihn gesucht habe. Kannst du dich nicht einfach freuen, dass ich ihn gefunden habe? Ich liebe ihn“, spreche ich das aus, was ich von Anfang an wusste. „Sanji, ich will dich nur beschützen“, höre ich ihn sagen, aber ich höre zum ersten Mal ein wenig Verständnis in seiner Stimme aufkeimen. „Das verstehe ich. Aber ich möchte wirklich hierbleiben, es fühlt sich nach zuhause an“, erläutere ich. Stille.  
Zorro taucht im Türrahmen auf, besorgt wie es scheint. „Sanji, bist du dir sicher? Er ist trotzdem ein Fremder. Was ist, wenn es ihm plötzlich zu viel wird und dich heimschickt?“, will er von mir wissen. „Du kannst nicht einfach so eine Strecke in deinen Umständen fahren“, tadelt er mich, spielt darauf an was auf meinem Hinweg passiert ist. „Warte mal kurz Zeff“, bitte ich meinen Vater, unterspreche ihn in seinem Vortrag, welcher Gefahr ich mich ausgesetzt hatte.   
Ich winke den Vater meines Kindes zu mir. „Zorro, Zeff mein Ziehvater ist am Telefon, möchtest du kurz mit ihm sprechen?“, frage ich, hoffe das er versteht was ich damit will. Er nickt und nimmt das Telefon an sich. Ich weiß wie schwer es ist unter Aufsicht zu telefonieren, also lasse ich ihn kurz alleine, mein Baby liegt sowieso auf meiner Blase. Ich lasse mir extra etwas mehr Zeit, atme nochmals tief durch bevor ich zurückgehe.  
Als ich zurückkomme, liegt mein Handy auf dem Nachttisch. „Dein Vater ist sehr besorgt, er kommt morgen her…“, beginnt Zorro. „Aber…“, unterbreche ich ihn, doch Zorro verhindert es. „… und bringt dir mehr Kleidung und alles was unser Kind benötigt“, beendet er. „Du hast ihn überzeugt“, stelle ich fest. „Das musste ich nicht mehr, das hast du selbst gemacht“, erklärt er mir, schließt mich in die Arme und bestätigt mir einmal mehr das ich gerade genau dort bin wo ich hingehöre. „Das hat sich bei mir noch anders angehört“, gebe ich zurück. „Es gibt allerdings eine kleine Bedingung dafür“, gesteht er mir. „Welche?“, will ich wissen, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzt und mich auf seinen Schoss zieht. „Das wir dir morgen einen Arzt hier suchen“, verrät er. „Da widerspreche ich nicht“, sage ich und küsse ihn.   
„Du hast Zeff gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Entschuldige das ich gelauscht habe. Sanji, ich liebe dich auch“, gesteht er mir. Es macht mich überglücklich, nie hätte ich gedacht das wir so schnell zueinander finden. „Ich würde gerne noch länger mit dir hier oben bleiben, aber unten wird sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, setzen wir das hier später fort“, sagt Zorro. „Du hast Recht“, stimme ich zu. Am liebsten würde ich einfach hier oben bleiben und mich hinlegen. Das treppengehen ist unangenehm, das Baby ist einfach zu tief in meinem Becken. Zorro scheint es zu merken, denn er schaufelt mich in seine Arme und trägt mich hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Wir erklären schnell was passiert ist. 

Sanji spielt gerade mit Kuina, also entschließe ich mich, dass ich mit dem kochen beginne. Koshiro bleibt bei den Zwei, also kann ich alles was heute passiert ist Revue passieren lassen. Es tat gut Sanji meine Liebe zugestehen, es fühlt sich richtig an. Allerdings bin ich nervös morgen seinen Ziehvater kennen zu lernen. Jetzt verstehe ich wie sich Sanji gefühlt hat. Ich bete das es genauso entspannt abläuft wie heute bei ihm.   
Der Gedanke fällt an die kleine Bedingung von Zeff. So kurz vor Weihnachten einen Arzt zu finden ist bestimmt nicht leicht. Vielleicht sollte ich den Arzt aus dem Dorf anrufen, er ist ein Vertrauter und kann wahrscheinlich weiterhelfen. Ich beschließe Sanji nachher davon zu erzählen, wenn Kuina im Bett ist.  
„Papa Hunger“, kommt es von Kuina. „Fast fertig Schatz, deckst du schon mal den Tisch?“, bitte ich sie. „Ja“, sagt sie fröhlich. Sanji folgt mit meinem Ziehvater ein paar Minuten später, gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen. Ich sehe den leichten Schweißfilm auf Sanjis Stirn, ich vermute eine Übungswehe. Vielleicht hat Koshiro es rechtzeitig bemerkt und Kuina deshalb zu mir geschickt. Ich werde später fragen um meine Tochter nicht zu beunruhigen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 4.Advent.


	5. Teil 5 – Familie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo =)  
> wünsche euch allen einen schönen 4.Advent.  
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Diesen Abend bringen wir Kuina zusammen ins Bett, eine Ehre für mich, wo ich doch eigentlich gar kein richtiges Familienmitglied bin. Innerlich, ja da hoffe ich das ich zu dieser Familie gehöre, aber das dauert mehr als einen Tag, das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Es ist erstaunlich wie Kinder mit so einer Situation umgehen, mit solch einer Liebe und Unbefangenheit.  
Es dauert lange bis sie einschläft, fordert immer wieder eine Geschichte. Mal liest Zorro, dann wieder ich. Ihr Vater hat sich hinter mich gesetzt damit ich ihn als Lehne benutzten kann, mein runder Bauch dient als Buchablage. Ganze drei Geschichten und eine geschlagene Stunde benötigen wir bis die Kleine eingeschlafen ist. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es so lange dauern kann. Von Kindererziehung habe ich noch keine Ahnung. Ich werde es schon lernen und vielleicht ist es gar nicht schlecht, dass ich jetzt meine ersten Erfahrungen schon sammeln kann.  
Auch ich bin müde, doch nicht so sehr, dass wir die eine Kiste mit gebrauchter Babykleidung von Kuina nicht mehr durchsehen können. Allerdings mache ich mich vorher bettfertig, einfach um sicher zu gehen, falls ich wieder einschlafen sollte. Jedoch nimmt das auch ein wenig mehr Zeit in Anspruch als noch vor ein paar Wochen.  
Der letzte Traum war lebhaft, dass passiert mir häufig in den letzten Wochen, jetzt wo derjenige bei mir ist, nach dem ich Gelüste nur noch mehr. Ich sollte mich freuen, nicht jeder hat solche positiven Träume, es kann auch das Gegenteil eintreten. Doch jede Minute neben diesem gutaussehenden, grünhaarigen Mann verstärkt den Drang es auch im realen Leben auszuleben. Inzwischen ist auch diese Barriere, das ich hochschwanger und unattraktiv bin, so schwach geworden das mich kaum noch etwas zurückhält.  
Ich sitze auf dem Bett, mit gestapelten Kissen an dem Kopfende um mich dagegen zu lehnen. Meine Babykugel füllt meinen Schoss aus, jeden Tag spüre ich wie sich das Ende dieser Schwangerschaft nähert. Ich nehme die Creme vom Nachttisch und beginne meinen Babybauch einzucremen. Heute juckt meine Haut wieder, ich habe die letzten Tage meine gedehnte Haut zu sehr vernachlässigt. Ich lasse mein Oberteil noch hochgekrempelt damit die Creme richtig einziehen kann. Mit Argusaugen werde ich beobachtet, anscheinend ist es faszinierend so wie der Vater meines ungeborenen Kindes mich ansieht.  
Zorro stellt die Kiste vor mich aufs Bett, sodass ich meine bequeme Position nicht aufgeben muss, wieder einmal sehr zuvorkommend von ihm. Alles in der Kiste sind neutrale Strampler, kleine Hosen, Socken, einige Pullover und Lätzchen, fast unbenutzt, wahrscheinlich durch das schnelle Wachstum in den ersten Monaten. „Das ist fast wie neu“, spreche meine Feststellung aus. „Kuina ist gewachsen wie Unkraut, so hat Koshiro mir es immer erzählt“, erläutert er mir. „Wenn du die Sachen wäschst können wir alles benutzen, mit dem was ich gekauft habe und Zeff hoffentlich mitbringt, sollten wir ausgestattet sein“, äußere ich. „Das erledige ich gleich morgen früh“, sagt er, während er die Kiste neben die Tür stellt, damit er sie morgen früh auch nicht übersehen kann.

Er krabbelt zurück ins Bett, wo er sich einen Kuss von mir fordert. Seine Hand liegt auf meinem Bauch, doch unser Baby schläft zurzeit. „Einmal Ruhe in deinem Bauch“, stellt er ebenfalls fest. „Das hält nicht lange an, aber ich genieße jede Minute davon“, erwidere ich. In den letzten Wochen sind die ständigen Bewegungen in meinem Bauch zunehmend anstrengender geworden, durchaus, weil sie mich nachts wecken und mir so den wichtigen Schlaf nehmen. In den letzten drei Wochen haben die Bewegungen nachgelassen durch den Platzmangel, seitdem schlafe ich wieder besser. „Sehnst du dir das Ende herbei?“, fragt er mich. Seine Hände haben mein Shirt wieder nach oben geschoben, sodass er seine Hände auf meine gedehnte Haut legen kann. Seine Finger sind rau von der Arbeit, aber nicht unangenehm. Eine wohltuende Wärme strahlen sie auf meine Haut aus. „Bevor wir uns wiedergefunden haben, ja. Jetzt, nein. Es soll noch ein paar Tage in meinem Bauch bleiben, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen können. Genauso deine Tochter, sie soll sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen, wenn dieses Kind zur Welt kommt. Schließlich ist Weihnachten und du siehst sie nicht jeden Tag. Ich möchte einfach nicht das eure Beziehung zueinander zerbricht“, gestehe ich meine Sorge. „Kuina ist sehr offen, sie freut sich auf ihr Geschwisterchen. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, es wird alles gut. Und auf der anderen Seite wäre es doch ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk“, beruhigt er mich. Wieder einmal spüre ich seine Lippen auf den meinen, ich weiß, es soll mich ablenken, aber so einfach ist das nicht. „Ich bevorzuge es nach Weihnachten, eine Geburt ist schmerzhaft und ich möchte Weihnachten nicht im Krankenhaus liegen“, kehre ich zu unserem Thema zurück. „Okay den Einwand lasse ich gelten.“  
Ich gebe meine Position auf, lasse mich auf meiner Seite nieder, Zorro zugewandt, der noch schnell die Kissen neu ordnet und dann seine Hand auf meinen gerundeten Bauch legt. Er ist mir so nah, obwohl mein riesiger Bauch zwischen uns liegt. Ich spüre seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, diese Kleinigkeit erregt mich schon. Es ist mir peinlich, wie nötig ich es habe. Zorro zieht zum Schlafen nie ein Shirt an, das ist mir schon die Tage aufgefallen, gerade jetzt hilft das nicht gerade meine aufkommende Erregung zu stoppen. Ich wage den Gedanken es einfach geschehen zu lassen, doch dann fällt sofort ein anderer Gedanken in den Vordergrund, welcher mir sagt, dass ich unattraktiv bin so wie ich im Moment aussehe. „Dein Gedanke ist nicht wahr“, höre ich meinen Gegenüber sagen. „Wie willst du wissen woran ich denke?“, hake ich nach. „Du hast rote Wange und ich konnte spüren wie erregt du bist und gerade als ich dachte du gibst diesem Gefühl nach, ist es verschwunden. Du bist attraktiv, so wie du bist. Ich liebe dich und bin stolz das du mein Baby unter dem Herzen trägst, nichts könnte mich gerade mehr anziehen als du. Ich wünschte du würdest dieses Schlafshirt ausziehen, damit ich dich richtig betrachten kann“, erklärt er. Dabei klingt seine Stimme verlockend und trägt seine eigene Erregung zu mir. Seine Worte verdeutlichen nur, das er ebenfalls nach mir gelüstet. „Ich fühle mich nicht so“ gebe ich zu, denn meine Bedenken kann ich nicht so einfach beiseite werfen, auch wenn ich das so gerne täte. „Wenn du erlaubst beweise ich dir das Gegenteil“, verführt mich Zorro. Ich bin gewillt nachzugeben, doch ich habe Angst, was danach passieren könnte. „Ich möchte das wirklich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst…“, beginne ich. „Wir müssen nicht miteinander schlafen. Ich weiß das Sex so spät in der Schwangerschaft Wehen auslösen kann, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten“, erwidert er. Seine Stimme ist rauer geworden, so wie damals als wir uns ausgezogen haben, uns kaum dabei voneinander lösen konnten. „Okay, nur mein Shirt. Ich vertraue dir“, lasse ich mich drauf ein. Diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf die ‚Nein‘ sagt ignoriere ich.

Vielleicht war ich zu beharrlich mit diesem Thema, doch ich möchte Sanji zeigen wie unwiderstehlich er ist. Ich bin sanft, zurückhaltend als ich ihn berühre. Seine Brust ist so empfindsam, dass ich mich kaum traue ihr mehr als diese federleichten Berührungen zukommen zu lassen. Während meiner Berührungen küsse ich ihn, fordernder als ich zunächst wollte. Meine Hand fährt langsam über seine Seite hinunter in seine Hose. Ich spüre wie er sich entspannt, selbst als ich meine Lippen über seine Brust streifen lasse. Ich habe das Gefühl er ist Wachs in meinen Händen. Aber so sehr ich das genieße, ich will ihn nicht ausnutzen. Es fällt mir schwer mich dermaßen zurück zu halten.  
„Geh weiter“, fordert er mich auf. Ich warte dennoch, lass ihn zuerst handeln. Erst als er mich vollständig entkleidet, tue ich es ihm gleich. Langsam mit vielen Liebkosungen seiner neu freigelegten Haut. An den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinunter, während meine Hände quälend langsam seine Hose über die Füße zieht. Endlich befreit schmeiße ich das gute Stück auf die Kommode. Erst Dann greife ich nach seinen Boxershorts. Dieses Mal ist er noch viel ungeduldiger, sodass ich mich dann doch etwas mehr beeile.  
„Bereite mich gut vor“, bittet er mich, als ich mich wieder nach oben arbeite. Es ist unnötig mir das zu sagen, ich hatte nichts Anderes vor. Aber ich spreche es nicht aus, sondern zeige ihm das ich seinem Wunsch folge leiste.  
Ich bin äußerst vorsichtige, versichere mich mehrmals das ich ihn wirklich gut vorbereitet habe und unsere Vorspiel nicht vernachlässigt wird. „Nun mach schon“, drängt er mich ungeduldig. „Ich will das schon seit Monaten“, fügt er noch dazu. Ich helfe ihm sich besser hinzulegen und dann erfülle ich seinen Wunsch, dringe langsam in ihn ein. „So gut“, stöhnt er. Er fühlt sich so eng an, dass es alles von mir abverlangt nicht gleich loszulegen. Ich gehe langsam voran, lasse ihn das Tempo bestimmen. „Versprich mir, nach meiner Schwangerschaft… so wie in unserer ersten Nacht“, sagt er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. „Versprochen“, hauche ich nachdem wir zusammen unseren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt genossen haben.  
„Baby ok?“, frage ich ihn, jetzt wo er nackt in meinen Armen liegt, eine Decke über uns „Ja, hoffen wir das es sich wohl in meinem Bauch fühlt und dort die nächsten Tage noch bleibt“, antwortet er mir. Sein ganzer Körper strahlt aus wie sehr er es genossen hat. Ich streichele über die Bauchkugel, genieße es das wir uns ohne lästigen Stoff zwischen uns berühren können.  
„Ich sollte etwas anziehen, sonst ist mir heut Nacht zu kalt“, meldet er sich nach einer Weile zu Wort. Obwohl wir unter der Bedecke liegen, verstehe ich worauf er hinauswill. Nur ungern löse ich mich von ihm, fische ein Shirt sowie zwei Boxershorts von der nahestehende Kommode. „Ich hoffe meine Sachen sind genehm“, sage ich, als ich meine Shorts anziehe und ihm dann helfe in die zwei Kleidungsstücke zu schlüpfen. Normalerweise würden ihm meine Sachen zu groß sein, er ist so schmal im Gegensatz zu mir, doch durch seine Schwangerschaft füllt er mein Shirt ganz gut aus. „Sogar sehr“, erwidert er und kuschelt sich wieder in meine Arme.

Kuina ist es, die mich am Morgen weckt. Sie ist in mein Schlafzimmer geschlichen und zupft an meiner Decke. Verschlafen sehe ich sie an. „Papa“, sagt sie leise. Sanji liegt auf meinem Arm, schläft noch tief und fest, zumindest nehme ich keine Anzeichen war das er wach ist. Da das auch so bleiben soll, drehe ich mich soweit wie möglich zu meiner Tochter und ziehe sie mit meinem freien Arm aufs Bett. „Papa“, sagt sie erneut. „Leise, schau Sanji schläft noch“, bitte ich sie flüsternd. Sie klettert auf mich, legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und schaut meinen Freund an. Es ist wirklich süß wie sie ihn beobachtet.  
Ich kann spüren wie das Baby seine Morgengymnastik macht, da der runde Bauch gegen meine Seite gedrückt ist. Wie er dabei schlafen kann ist mir ein Rätsel. Gönnen tue ich ihm jede einzelne Sekunde. „Morgen“, murmelt Sanji, der kaum die Augen geöffnet hat. Kuina drängt sich zwischen uns, wobei ich darauf achte, dass sie Sanjis Babybauch nicht unsanft berührt. Dabei falle ich fast aus dem Bett, weil ich wegrutscht bin um ihr Platz zu machen. „Guten Morgen“, gibt meine Tochter in einem energiegeladenen Ton zurück.  
Ich träume davon, dass es immer so sein könnte, meine ganze Familie in meinem Bett. So einfach ist das leider nicht, also muss ich diesen Moment auskosten. „Papa Hunger“, meldet sich Kuina wieder zu Wort. „In Ordnung Quälgeist, gehen wir zwei Frühstück zaubern“, raffe ich mich auf. „Wenn ihr mir aufhelft, dann mache ich heute Morgen Frühstück“, bietet Sanji an. Er hört sich immer noch nicht ganz wach an. „Du bist mein Gast, du hilfst schon heute Abend, also lass dich bis dahin noch bedienen“, erwidere ich. „Ich dachte ich bin mehr als ein Gast“, sagt er empört. Plötzlich scheint er hell wach zu sein. „Bist du“, versichere ich ihm und gebe ihm einen Kuss. „Verspreche mir, dass du heute im Bett bleibst bis ich dich hole“, bitte ich ihn noch, während ich mir Shirt und Hose anziehe und meiner ungeduldigen Tochter folge, eine Antwort bekomme ich deshalb nicht mehr. Hoffentlich habe ich ihn nicht mit meiner Aussage er sei mein Gast verärgert.

Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so umsorgt zu werden, aber auch nicht böse drum. Mein Rücken schmerzt leicht, wahrscheinlich von unserem Bettsport, bereuen tue ich es jedenfalls nicht. Doch ich bin froh das wir uns noch was angezogen haben, sonst wäre es peinlich geworden. An solche Augenblicke hatte ich nicht gedacht. Mit einem Kind im Haus hat man ab und an Überraschungen wie es scheint. Irgendwie hat es mir neue Energie gegeben. Die ich nun direkt nutze um mich anzukleiden und anschließend mit gestapelten Kissen wieder auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, will ich doch nicht vom Lorenors Zorn getroffen werden.  
Es dauert eine Weile bis Zorro wieder zu mir kommt. „Es wird gerade noch der Tisch gedeckt. Bereit für den Tag?“, will er wissen. „Sicher“, antworte ich. Gerade als ich mich vom Bett kämpfen will, hält Zorro mich auf indem er mich in seine Arme schaufelt. „Was hast du vor?“, frage ich und halte mich an ihm fest. „Lass dich überraschen“, neckt er mich.  
Unten geht die Klingel, als wir die Treppe hinunter kommen steht Zeff vor uns. „Ich sehe schon mein Sohn wird auf Händen getragen“, begrüßt er uns. „Nur das Beste für ihn“, entgegnet Zorro und bringt mich ins Esszimmer, wo Kuina schon am Tisch sitzt, auf uns wartend. Koshiro lädt meinen Vater ein mit zu frühstücken, der aber freundlich ablehnt und nur den Kaffee annimmt. Irgendwie herrscht gerade eine unangenehme Stille, dabei hatte es so gut begonnen.  
„Wie sieht es aus, gibt es hier vernünftige Ärzte?“, lenkt Zeff direkt auf das gestrige Thema, die Bedingung, sonst nimmt er mich direkt mit heim. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen, wenigstens das Frühstück hätte er abwarten können. Erst einmal ankommen und vielleicht erst mal schauen wie gut ich hier umsorgt werde, aber das ist so typisch. „Es gibt hier im Dorf einen und ein kleines Krankenhaus in der nahen gelegenen kleinen Stadt. Ich persönlich würde gleich einfach mal zu Law fahren, dem Arzt hier im Dorf, und fragen ob er Sanji betreuen kann. Beziehungsweise ob Sanji sich bei hm aufgehoben fühlt, ansonsten kann er uns am besten sagen bei wem im Krankenhaus wir anfragen sollten“, entgegnet Zorro zielsicher. Zwar ist mein Vater nicht überzeugt, lässt sich aber drauf ein. Immerhin ein bisschen kompromissbereit scheint er zu sein. Da bin ich mal gespannt wer dieser Law ist. Scheint ja ein guter Bekannter zu sein sonst würde Zorro nicht seinen Vornamen verwenden.  
Als wir fertig gefrühstückt haben will Kuina ihm unbedingt das Zimmer für das Baby zeigen, also gehen wir alle mit hoch. Ich hoffe das Zeff das als Beweis sieht das wir alle uns auf das Baby freuen. Die Möbel von gestern stehen noch verpackt da, denn gestern hatte keiner von uns mehr Muse dazu mit dem Aufbau zu beginnen. Davon abgesehen bin ich zudem auch keine Hilfe, das tapezieren war schon anstrengend genug für mich. „Ich sehe ihr habt euch vorbereitet, das Zimmer ist schön geworden“, kommentiert mein Vater. Von Zeff aus ist das ein großes Lob, doch sein Tonfall lässt die anderen zweifeln.  
„Bleibst du?“, fragt Kuina meinen Vater. Wieder mal ist sie es die die Stimmung aufhellt und sogar meinen Ziehvater in ihren Bann zieht. „Bleiben wofür?“, hakt er nach. „Heute Abend, es ist Weihnachten“, antwortet sie. „Nein, ich muss zurück nachhause. Mein Restaurant wartet“, gibt er zur Antwort und enttäuscht die Kleine damit. Den Umgang mit Kindern muss er definitiv noch lernen. „Zeff hat viel zu tun, ganz viele Leute kommen zum Weihnachtsessen in sein Restaurant. Die wären sehr enttäuscht, wenn sie heute Abend vor verschlossenen Türen ständen“, versuche ich ihr zu erklären. Sie nickt und schmiegt sich an mich. Erleichtert das es mir gelungen ist werfe ich Zeff jedoch einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Ich stoße Kuina und zeige auf meinen Vater. „Zeig ihm doch auch dein Zimmer“, weise ich sie an. Sie nickt freudig, nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn hinter sich her. Ich schmunzele, lasse Koshiro den Beiden folgen, halte Zorro jedoch auf. Er schaut mich fragend an. „Wer ist dieser Law?“, will ich wissen. So ganz ohne Informationen wollte ich mich nicht auf den Weg machen. „Ein Bekannter und ein sehr guter Arzt. Ich denke du wirst ihn mögen“, gibt er mir zur Antwort. Bisher habe ich keine Freunde von Zorro kennen gelernt, weshalb ich mich nicht auf seine Einschätzung verlassen kann. Dafür kennen wir uns noch nicht gut genug, aber ich belasse es dabei. Vertrauen tue ich ihm und gezwungen bin ich nicht Law als meinen Arzt zu wählen.

Da es für Kuina langweilig wäre mit uns zu fahren, auch wenn sie gerne beim Ultraschall dabei gewesen wäre, entschließt sich Koshiro mit ihr zusammen den letzten Einkauf vor den Feiertagen zu unternehmen, während wir anderen nach einem Arzt für mich suchen.  
„Wir fahren zu seinem privaten Wohnhaus?“, fragt Zeff als mein Freund in eine kleine Straße einbiegt. „Ja, er hat einen kleinen Praxisraum dort mit der wichtigsten Ausstattung. Er ist im Krankenhaus tätig hat aber in der Regel an Feiertagen frei, dann findet man ihn in der Regel hier. Sollte er nicht da sein führt es uns sowieso zum Krankenhaus und das hier wäre nur ein Umweg von fünf Minuten gewesen“, erklärt Zorro. Schon beim Parken kommt ein dunkelhaariger Mann aus dem Vorgarten des Hauses. Das wird wohl der gesuchte Arzt sein, denn Zorro steigt aus um mit ihm zu reden. Derzeit warte ich im Auto, ich habe nicht vor in der Kälte zu stehen. Mein Vater dagegen schon, seine Entscheidung. Ich bleibe im warmen sitzen bis Zorro meine Tür öffnet.  
Der Arzt reicht mir die Hand zur Begrüßung. „Ich bin Chirurg, du kannst mich Law nennen. Schwangerschaften sind nicht mein ausgewähltes Fachgebiet, aber es gibt hier keinen anderen Arzt der mehr Kinder in diesem Ort auf die Welt geholfen hat. Wenn du willst betreue ich dich, ansonsten gebe ich dir ein paar Namen, es gibt ein paar Gynäkologen im Krankenhaus“, stellt er sich vor. „Arbeitest du an den Feiertagen?“, will ich wissen, wobei es etwas unhöflich klingt. Mit Ärzten tue ich mich schwer, aber ich benötige einen hier das sehe ich ein. „Ich habe frei, wenn es um meinen Job im Krankenhaus geht, für meine Patienten hier im Dorf bin ich zu jeder Zeit da“, erläutert er mir. Das klingt schon mal gut. Ich mustere ihn, er ist groß, größer als Zorro, der mich schon ein paar Zentimeter überragt, schlank, gebräunt und hat dunkelbraune fast schwarze Haare. Er wirkt kaum älter als Zorro und ich. „Ich würde zu dir nachhause kommen, untersuche dich dort vor Ort und entscheide dann ob es Zeit ist in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen oder bei Wunsch, wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt bleibe ich auch für eine Hausgeburt bei dir“, setzt er fort. „Mein bisheriger Arzt sagte Männer können keine Hausgeburt haben“, erwidere ich. Hat mich mein anderer Arzt etwa belogen, weil er sich die Umstände nicht machen wollte? Wieso vertraue ich jetzt schon Law mehr als ihm? „Solange es keine Komplikationen gibt spricht nichts dagegen. Viele Männer haben schon zuhause entbunden, es ist ein Irrglaube, dass sie nicht genauso fähig sind wie Frauen“, erklärt der Arzt mir. Jetzt bin ich hellhörig geworden. Da ich Krankenhäuser nicht besonders leiden kann hatte ich die Option einer Hausgeburt in Betracht gezogen, bis mir gesagt wurde das es nicht ginge. „Du scheinst interessiert zu sein. Sollen wir in die Praxis gehen? Ich könnte dir eine kleine Untersuchung geben und du entscheidest danach ob du mich als deinen Arzt willst oder ob ich dir die Namen meiner Kollegen geben soll“, bietet Law an als er wohl meinen Gedankengang erraten hat. Irgendwie ist er mir sympathisch, er behandelt mich nicht als wäre ich lästig, das fühlt sich gut an.  
In dem kleinen Praxisraum, der einen Zugang über einen Seiteneingang hat, ist es leider nicht besonders warm, wofür sich der Dunkelhaarige entschuldigt. Er bittet mich auf die Liege zu steigen und reicht mir eine kleine Decke für meine Beine, das soll etwas gegen die Kälte helfen. An der Tür steht Zeff, der bei meinen bisherigen Vorsorgeterminen immer dabei war, doch heute kann endlich Zorro bei mir sein, etwas nachdem ich mich gesehnt habe. Ich mache meinen Bauch frei, als Law den Ultraschall bereitgemacht hat. Es ist unangenehm auf dem Rücken zu liegen, aber um mein Kind zu sehen halte ich das gerne aus. Zorro starrt wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, wo deutlich unser Kind zu sehen ist. „Perfekte Geburtsposition, gut entwickelt. Geburtstermin Anfang Januar, also aktuell noch deine 38. Woche“, stellt Law nüchtern fest. „Ich habe ihm nichts verraten“, sagt Zorro als ich ihn fragend ansehe. Der Arzt ist echt gut, das muss ich schon sagen. „Ohne deinen Geburtskanal abzutasten kann ich dir kein okay für eine Hausgeburt geben, aber laut Ultraschall stehen deine Chancen nicht schlecht“, setzt der Arzt fort. Mein Vater reicht ihm meinen Mutterpass, den er gleich liest. „Keinerlei Komplikationen, eine Musterschwangerschaft. Wehen?“, wendet er sich an mich. „Je nach Tag ein bis drei Übungswehen, meisten lang und intensiv, aber keinerlei Regelmäßigkeit, Blutungen oder andere Anzeichen“, antworte ich ihm. „Dem Baby geht es gut in deinem Bauch. Mit dem was ich jetzt weiß würde ich schätzen, dass du einer der Glücklichen bist der die 40 Wochen schafft. Denke nicht das es die Feiertage losgeht, außer dein Geburtskanal hat sich schon etwas geöffnet, da kann ich jetzt nicht beurteilen. Wenn du mich als Arzt willst, untersuche ich noch deinen Geburtskanal und trage es als vollständige Vorsorge in deinen Mutterpass ein“, endet Law, der dabei gerade sein Ultraschallgerät reinigt und wieder einpackt. „Ja, ich möchte dich als meinen Arzt, ich fühle mich wohler als bei meinem bisherigem und ich habe das Gefühl du hast mehr Ahnung als der Spezialist bei dem ich war“, antworte ich. Law lächelt freundlich und bittet mich meine Hose auszuziehen, damit er die körperliche Untersuchung beenden kann. Zeff geht vor die Tür, wie er es immer getan hat, wenn es zu diesem Teil der Untersuchung geht, ganz ohne Aufforderung. Law ist sehr behutsam, ich zucke nicht einmal zusammen, was sonst immer der Fall war. „Ebenfalls alles in Ordnung, noch fest verschlossen“, verkündet Law. Das beruhigt mich sehr. „Das heißt einer Hausgeburt steht nichts im Weg?“, hake ich nach. „Richtig, wenn du das möchtest kannst du eine Hausgeburt haben. Dann gebe ich dir eine Liste mit Dingen die erledigt sein sollten. Alles andere bringe ich mit wenn es losgeht“, erklärt er mir. Ich nicke während seiner Erklärung daher reicht er mir die Liste, welche ich kurz überfliege und dann an Zorro weiterreiche damit ich mich wieder anziehen kann. Im Anschluss muss ich noch auf die Waage und er misst Blutdruck, danach trägt er die Untersuchung in den Mutterpass ein und reicht ihn mir. „Kleine Anmerkung noch, Sex ist erlaubt, nur nicht zu hart. Ich weiß ja nicht was mein Vorgänger dir in dieser Beziehung erzählt hat“, merkt Law an als er mir den Pass überreicht. Ich werde rot, das ist dem Arzt wohl Antwort genug.  
Wir bedanken uns und gehen zurück ins Auto. Mein Vater ist zufrieden mit meiner Wahl, womit mein Wunsch hier zu bleiben nun ebenfalls nichts mehr im Wege steht. Mit einem Glücksgefühl treten wir die kurze Autofahrt nachhause an.

Zurück bei mir lasse ich Sanji ins Warme und helfe dann Zeff die mitgebrachten Sachen ins Haus zu tragen. Zwei Koffer voller Kleidung von Sanji und einen für das Baby. Dazu einen Karton mit Windeln und Milchpulver, sowie eine Laptoptasche. Indessen hat sich Sanji mit Kuina ins Wohnzimmer begeben wo sie zusammen ein Brettspiel spielen, da er eh nicht dabei helfen konnte. Koshiro ist in der Küche zugange, wahrscheinlich schon die ersten Vorbereitungen für heute Abend, würde ich ihm zutrauen, denn der Mann muss immer irgendwas tun.  
Zeff beobachtet mich genau als ich die letzte Tasche in meinem Schlafzimmer abstelle, es wundert mich das ich noch keinen Vortrag gehalten bekommen habe. Stattdessen folgt er mir still ins Wohnzimmer und beobachtet wie ich meine zwei Liebsten. „Spielst du eine Runde für mich?“, bittet mich Sanji, der eine Hand nach mir austreckt, damit ich ihm auf die Beine helfe. Ich nicke, als ich ihn hochziehe und warte bis er sein Gleichgewicht gefunden hat. Als er zurückkommt, ziehe ich ihn auf meinen Schoss. Ich massiere seinen Rücken, während er weiter mit meiner Tochter spielt.  
Obwohl Zeff schon ein paar Stunden hier ist werde ich einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Die meiste Zeit sitzt er still da und beobachtet alles mit Argusaugen. Das einzige was er sich nicht nehmen lässt ist die Herrschaft in der Küche an sich zu reisen als Sanji und ich eine Kleinigkeit fürs Mittagessen zaubern wollen. Sanji ergibt sich sofort und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Koshiro flüchtet ebenfalls, was mich alleine lässt mit dem Koch. Mehr als anreichen darf ich in meiner eigenen Küche nicht. Aber ich gebe zu das seine Nudeln mit Soße viel besser schmecken als dass was ich hätte daraus kreieren können.  
Nach dem Essen verabschiedet sich der blonde Mann jedoch, mit der Aussage es würde Zeit er könnte seine Köche nicht mit den Vorbereitungen für den Abend alleine lassen. Sanji lacht nur und umarmt seinen Vater im Anschluss. Natürlich verspricht er auch anzurufen, falls es losgeht oder er doch heim wollte. Obwohl Sanji glücklich ist hierbleiben zu können, sehe ich ihm an das es ihm dennoch schwer fällt seinen Ziehvater wieder gehen zu lassen. Ich halte ihn ihm Arm während er Zeff winkt als dieser den Hof verlässt.

Doch leicht durchgefroren, weil wir länger als erwartet draußen gestanden haben, strebt Sanji Zielstrebig unser Schlafzimmer an um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Kuina folgt uns und legt sich mit meinem blonden Freund ins Bett und beschließt ebenfalls zu schlafen. Das ist außergewöhnlich wo sie sich normal immer wehrt, wenn es ums schlafen geht, aber gut, kann sie gerne machen. Dennoch verlasse ich etwas verwundert die Beiden und gehe ins neue Kinderzimmer. Koshiro hat bereits das erste Möbelpaket geöffnet und sortiert gerade die Schrauben. Früher war ich handwerklich überhaupt nicht begabt, durch dieses Haus bin ich inzwischen doch ganz passabel geworden. Möbel nach einer Anleitung aufzubauen ist nicht allzu schwer, das war das erste was ich festgestellt habe. Beim Streichen und tapezieren habe ich mich damals wesentlich schwerer getan.  
Nach der Kommode und dem Wickeltisch kommt Kuina ins Zimmer, anscheinend doch nicht müde. „Sanji schläft“, sagt sie, ihre Augen reibend und einem Kuscheltier im Arm. Ich nicke und winke sie herbei, sie kann helfen die verschieden Schrauben zu sortieren, dann wäre sie beschäftigt und wir hoffentlich fertig bevor Sanji wieder wach würde.  
Es ist wesentlich später als erwartet als wir das letzte Möbelstück platzieren. Im Geschäft hatte Sanji genaue Vorstellungen gehabt wie man die Stücke anordnet und ich finde das passt wirklich gut. Ein bisschen wundert es mich das der Blonde noch nicht aufgetaucht war. „Geh nach ihm sehen, ich wische noch alles ab“, bietet Koshiro an, worauf ich nicke. Jedoch komme ich nicht dazu dieses Zimmer zu verlassen, da hat Kuina mich am Shirt gepackt. „Gehst du mit mir baden?“, fragt mich meine Tochter. Dass sie in manchen Sachen so schüchtern ist wundert mich, wo sie sonst immer offen alles ausspricht. Irgendwie ist es auch sehr niedlich. „Sicher, geh dir deine Sachen holen, ich schau nach Sanji und komme dann nach“, erfülle ich ihr den Wunsch gerne.  
Ich finde Sanji lesend im Bett vor. „Hey, alles gut?“, frage ich. „Ja, ich habe euch im Kinderzimmer gehört, seid ihr fertig?“, erkundigt er sich. „Ja, wieso bist du nicht gekommen?“, will ich wissen. „Ich bin aktuell kaum eine Hilfe, ich dachte es bringt mehr, wenn ich mich ausruhe und heute Abend dann fit bin“, bekomme ich zur Antwort. Er hat Recht, heute Abend wird bestimmt etwas anders ablaufen als er es gewohnt ist, das könnte für ihn durchaus anstrengend werden. „Was hast du vor?“, fragt er mich. Ich hatte mich umgedreht und eine Schublade der Kommode geöffnet. „Kuina will mit mir baden“, sage ich, wühle dabei in meiner Kommode nach einem Hemd und Jeans. „Viel Spaß“, wünscht er mir. Seine Stimme wirkt desinteressiert, als ich ihn ansehe lächelt er jedoch und konzentriert sich dann wieder auf sein Buch.  
Ein entspanntes Bad ist es nicht, Kuina liebt das Wasser, aber wenn es ums Haare waschen geht, flüchtet sie am liebsten. Ich entlasse sie mit nassen Haaren in die Freiheit, Koshiro wartet schon im Gästezimmer mit einem Föhn. Ich habe lediglich Shorts an, als ich das Chaos im Bad beseitig, da kommt Sanji plötzlich herein. Er hält seinen Bauch, was mich einen Moment in Panik fallen lässt, dann zeigt er allerdings auf die Toilette. „Dein Vater besetzt das andere Bad“, sagt er hastig, es ist wohl wirklich dringend. Ich mache den Weg frei und warte vor der Tür. Ich besitze im Untergeschoss noch ein Gäste-WC, aber für Sanji ist der Weg wahrscheinlich zu weit, es scheint immerhin äußerst dringend zu sein.  
Fast lautlos geht dir Tür auf und schon habe ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. „Danke“, sagt er. „Möchtest du auch ein Bad?“, frage ich ihn, als ich ihn in die Arme nehme. Ich spüre wie aktiv unser Kind gerade ist. „Wenn noch ausreichend warmes Wasser vorhanden ist, würde ich nicht nein sagen“, schmunzelt er. Daraufhin küsse ich ihn, schicke ihn seine Sachen holen und lasse erneut Wasser ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 24.12. zu Heiligabend =)


	6. Teil 6 – Weihnachten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,   
> ich wünsche euch allen Froh Weihnachten =)  
> Als kleine Überraschung habe ich für euch ein weiteres Fanart zu dieser Fanfiktion gezeichnet (https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/367235/2709074/). Ich weiß leider nicht wie ich Bilder in meinen Fließtext einbinde. Hab das schon oft gesehen aber einfach einfügen hat nicht funktioniert. Eventuell kann mir da ja jemand weiterhelfen =)  
> Ich Hoffe ihr freut euch darüber. 
> 
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Es ist später Nachmittag als ich mich entschließe meine Koffer auszupacken. Zorro hatte mir vorhin, als ich gebadet habe, noch Platz in der Kommode wie im Kleiderschrank gemacht, sodass ich Problemlos alles unterkriegen sollte. Ich nehme mir den ersten Koffer zur Hand. Dort befindet sich sämtlich frische Umstandskleidung drin, die mein Ziehvater beim Einpacken finden konnte. Was im Grunde alles ist, denn ich hatte vor meiner Abfahrt alles gewaschen. Ein Teil davon passt schon eine Weile nicht mehr, also lege ich diesen erstmal zur Seite. Erst einmal will ich einräumen was passt.  
Der zweite Koffer beinhaltet meine Kleidung aus Zeiten bevor ich schwanger war. Ich halte eine Jeans vor mich, schaue mich an und denke, dass es wohl nicht der Fall sein wird, dass ich so schnell wieder da reinpasse. Also lege ich sie Kopfschüttelnd zur Seite. Bis ich da wieder reinpassen würde muss mehr passieren als dass ich dieses Kind gebäre. Bei den Shirts habe ich mehr Hoffnungen, dass ich diese zeitnah wieder tragen kann. Bei den Hemden denke ich ebenfalls nicht, dass ich diese die nächsten Wochen benötige, alle sind eng geschnitten und würden so schnell nicht passen. Nett gemeint ist es zwar, doch leider wird das noch einige Wochen dauern. Nun habe ich doch noch einiges an Platz sodass ich die restlichen Sachen doch noch einräume. Die leeren Koffer stelle ich an die Wand, ich weiß nicht wo Zorro sie hinhaben will. Sicher, ein Teil meiner Sachen sind noch in der Wohnung, aber das wichtigste ist jetzt hier wo ich leben will. Ich erblicke die Laptoptasche auf der Kommode, selbst daran hatte Zeff gedacht.   
Jedenfalls habe ich nun deutlich mehr zur Auswahl, somit kann ich mich für heute Abend etwas festlicher kleiden, immerhin ist Heiligabend. In Jogginghose und einem Kapuzenpulli habe ich nicht vor den Heiligabend zu verbringen. Meine Wahl trifft eine hellgraue Jeans kombiniert mit einem blauen Shirt dessen Weihnachtsaufdruck ein Schneemann ist, dazu eine bordeauxrote Strickweste, welche aus der Zeit vor meiner Schwangerschaft stammt. Normalerweise würde ich ein Hemd bevorzugen, aber selbst die Umstandshemden sind zu eng geworden, jetzt auf die letzten Wochen. Dennoch fühle ich mich so besser als in den Alltags Shirts und Sweat Jacken, die ich bisher getragen habe. So wirklich für Weihnachten hatte ich nicht gepackt.  
Umgezogen für den Abend gehe ich runter, langsam wohlgemerkt, da mir die Treppen gefühlt jede Stunde schwerer fallen, höre ich wie Kuina im Zimmer mit Koshiro redet, wahrscheinlich ist sie auch gerade dabei sich für den Abend raus zu putzen.   
In der Küche angekommen steht Zorro bereits am Herd, das erste Mal das ich helfen darf, irgendwie aufregend. Viel zu tun gibt es allerdings trotzdem nicht für mich, den Großteil der Arbeit hat Koshiro am frühen Nachmittag schon erledigt, also sämtliche Vorbereitungen die man treffen konnte. Schon noch kurzem stehen, bemerke ich wie mein Rücken beginnt zu schmerzen. Wieder einmal muss ich mir eingestehen das unser Baby schwer geworden ist in meinem Bauch und ich mehr als froh bin das ich meinen Teil der Arbeit schnell erledigen kann. Den Rest übernimmt Zorro. Gut aufgetischt haben wir jedenfalls, steht Zeffs Essen in kaum etwas nach, wenn man bedenkt das wir nur zu viert sind und Zeff normal für die ganze Baratie Mannschaft kocht. Mehr hätten wir nicht auf den Tisch unterbringen können. Hoffentlich schmeckt es allen.

Bevor wir rufen können kommt Kuina aufgeregt in die Küche gerannt, sie trägt eine bunte Leggins und ein Jeanskleid mit einem Rudolf Aufdruck. Ihre langen Haare sind in zwei Zöpfe gebunden. Sie sieht süß aus, wie sie da in ihrem Kleid am Tisch steht und das ganze Essen betrachtet. „Papa, ist das Essen fertig?“, fragt sie dennoch. „Ja, hilfst du Sanji bei den Tellern?“, bittet er seine Tochter. Ich reiche ihr die Teller und nehme selbst Besteck und die Flasche Wasser. Jetzt steht wirklich alles bereit für den Festschmaus. Das erste Fest, welches ich ohne Zeff verbringe und dennoch habe ich das gleiche Gefühl, zuhause bei meiner Familie zu sein.   
Das Festmahl ist uns gut gelungen, obwohl wir Berge gegessen haben, gibt es mindestens noch einmal genauso viel als Reste. Koshiro packt diese Reste in den Kühlschrank, die würde es morgen geben, teilt er uns mit. Es beruhigt mich, dass die Essensreste nicht weggeschmissen werden. Es wäre Verschwendung gewesen und das mag ich überhaupt nicht.  
Mit gefüllten Mägen gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer, wo unter dem Weihnachtsbaum auf wundersamer Weise ein Haufen an Geschenken aufgetaucht sind. Zorros Werk während wir anderen noch oben waren.   
Kuinas dunkle Augen strahlen vor Freude und Aufregung als sie die vielen Geschenke unter dem Baum erblickt. Sie ist ganz hibbelig, als sie auf Erlaubnis wartet beginnen zu dürfen. Koshiro gibt ihr ein Zeichen, als wir anderen uns gesetzt haben. Freudig schnappt sie sich eins der Pakete und beginnt das farbige Papier abzureisen, zunächst noch vorsichtig, aber als sie merkt wie viel Zeit das in Kauf nimmt, reißt sie daran ohne jegliche Besonnenheit. Ein Brettspiel, eine Musik CD, ein Puzzle, zwei Mangas sowie ein Päckchen Sammelkarten enthüllt sie in Rekordzeit. Als die zahlreichen Geschenke entpackt sind, liegt über den ganzen Wohnzimmerboden verteilt ein buntes Meer aus Geschenkpapier, selbst Meterweit von ihr entfernt. Sie bedankt sich bei uns allen, dabei habe ich ihr selbst gar nichts besorgt. Zorro hatte die Mangas für was Anderes besorgt und sie mir als Geschenk für Kuina überlassen, da mein Besuch ja sehr kurzfristig zustande kam. Die Freude in ihren Augen ist unglaublich schön anzusehen. Es ist ein ganz anderes Weihnachten, wie ich es bisher kannte. Ein Kind verändert viel an solchen Tagen, dass wird mir jetzt richtig bewusst. Bei Zeff stand ich die letzten Jahre immer in der Küche des Restaurants, es war immer Hektik und man fiel anschließend erschöpft ins Bett. Als Kind hat sich mein Vater natürlich Zeit genommen und mit mir auch Bescherung veranstaltet, allerdings musste er danach wieder an die Arbeit und ich saß alleine im Wohnzimmer und habe mich mit meinen Geschenken beschäftigt. Ich habe ihm das nie übel genommen, da ich selbst schon immer eine Leidenschaft fürs Kochen hatte und die Verantwortung verstand. Sobald ich alt genug war, hat er mich ausgebildet und von da an stand ich bei sämtlichen Feiertagen und Festen mit in der Küche.   
Unbewusst lege ich meine Hand auf meine runde Mitte. Zorros Hand legt sich über meine als er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Wir hatten ausgemacht uns nichts gegenseitig zu schenken, sondern lieber das ein oder andere mehr für unser gemeinsames Kind zu kaufen. Für mich ist das größte Geschenk sowieso, dass ich hier bei ihm bin. 

Wundervoll, dass der Abend bisher so gelungen ist. Meiner Tochter eine solche Freude zu bereiten ist immer wieder schön. Das Brettspiel wird natürlich gleich ausprobiert, eine bessere Gelegenheit als jetzt gibt es nicht. Die erste Runde ist etwas chaotisch, denn wir allen kennen die Regeln noch nicht wirklich, aber bei der zweiten funktioniert es schon besser. Kuinas Augen strahlen, denn sie hat beide Runden gewonnen, sie behält die Spielregeln viel schneller als wir. Anschließend schauen wir wie auch letztes Jahr einen Kinder – Weihnachtsfilm, dieses Jahr den Polarexpress. Kuina gähnt viel, dennoch wehrt sie sich vehement dagegen. Kämpft sogar noch, als der Filmabspann läuft. „Noch nicht“, fehlt sie, als ich sie von der Couch hebe um sie ins Bett zu tragen. „Doch du schläfst schon halb. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag“, sage ich zu ihr, schon an der Tür. Sanji und Koshiro sagen ‚Gute Nacht‘ und dann bringe ich sie hoch. Ihr Wiederstand wird jede Stufe weniger. Inzwischen habe ich Übung darin sie umzuziehen, während sie schon schläft. Mit einem Kuscheltier im Arm kuschelt sie sich ins Kissen als ich sie zudecke. Leise verlasse ich ihr Zimmer. Zu Beginn habe ich Stunden an ihrem Bett verbracht und sie beim Schlafen beobachtet. Irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, sonst etwas zu verpassen. Innerhalb des letzten Jahres ist es besser geworden, da sie jetzt regelmäßig bei mir ist, auch ohne Koshiro.  
Als ich runterkomme, haben die Zwei schon alles aufgeräumt, was bisher liegen geblieben ist. „Ich gehe dann“, wendet sich Koshiro an mich, als er mir im Flur entgegenkommt, seinen Wintermantel schon in der Hand haltend. Er will in die kleine Dorfkneipe, einen alten Freund treffen, so wie er es letztes Jahr getan hat, sie treffen sich jedes Jahr nur einmal, aber dafür ohne Ausnahme jedes einzelne Jahr an Weihnachten, selbst als er alleine mit Kuina war. Ich gönne ihm den freien Abend, so wie ich mich freue eine Weile ungestört mit Sanji zu verbringen. Ich wünschte er hätte mich früher gefunden, ich hätte ihn so gern durch die ganze Schwangerschaft begleitet. Dieser Wehmutstropfen wird bleiben, daran kann keiner etwas ändern.   
Mein blonder Freund hat es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem gemacht, streichelt über seinen Bauch und scheint die Ruhe zu genießen die gerade herrscht. Seit Kuinas Ankunft war es nicht mehr so still im Haus. Dass es für ihn ungewohnt unruhig in einem Haushalt mit Kind ist verstehe ich. Aber ich bin erstaunt wie gut er sich schon auf meine Tochter eingestellt hat und mit der ganzen Situation hier klarkommt. Einfach ist es gewiss nicht. 

„Komm her“, fordert er mich auf, und streckt eine Hand nach mir aus. Seine Aufforderung folgend, lasse ich mich neben ihm nieder und lege ebenfalls eine Hand auf seine gerundete Mitte. Unser Baby ist gerade sehr aktiv, mehr als ich bisher mitbekommen habe. Stillschweigend sitzen wir eine Weile da, fühlen einfach nur die Bewegungen unseres Kindes. Einige sind stärker als andere. Zwischendrin kann ich sogar einen Fuß erkennen auf der Oberseite seines Bauches. Inzwischen habe ich mich so neben ihn gekuschelt das er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt hat. Mit einer Hand massiere ich seinen Babybauch, wo unser Kind nun langsam Träger wird in seinen Bewegungen.   
„Zu müde oder kann ich dir noch was zeigen?“, frage ich ihn nach einer Weile. „Wenn ich mich nicht bewegen muss“, bekomme ich zur Antwort, er klingt müde, was mich nicht wundert, es sind inzwischen schon nach 23 Uhr. In den letzten Tagen hat er um diese Zeit schon im Bett gelegen. Dass er mehr Schlaf braucht hat er mir zu Beginn erzählt, was für mich auch irgendwie klar war, schließlich muss sein Körper viel härter arbeiten als vor der Schwangerschaft. „Ist nicht erforderlich“, grinse ich und ziehe eine kleine Schmuck Schatulle aus meiner Tasche. Sanji öffnet sie, darin ist ein goldenes Babyarmband. „Kuina hat auch eins, wenn unser Kind da ist möchte ich es gravieren lassen“, erkläre ich. „Das ist eine wunderschöne Idee“, lächelt er und betrachtet das feine goldene Armband. „Ich selbst trage es heute noch in einer anderen Form“, erkläre ich und zeige auf meine drei Ohrringe. Sanji lächelt, es zeigt mir, dass er mit der Familientradition einverstanden ist. Es ist das einzige was ich noch von meiner leiblichen Familie besitze, diese Ohrringe bedeuten mir mehr als man zunächst denken mag.  
Wir kuscheln auf der Couch, im Hintergrund läuft irgendein Film, den wir nicht beachten. Es hätte schon vor Monaten so sein können. Reue kommt in mir hoch, doch ich verdränge das Gefühl direkt wieder hinter meine Mauer. Ich will das hier genießen, nicht um verlorenes trauern. Ich werfe einen Blick auf Sanji, der sich an mich gekuschelt hat, seine Augen halb geschlossen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er müde genug ist, dass er es riskiert auf der Couch einzuschlafen.   
Wieder mal schaufle ich ihn in meine Arme und trage ihn die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Dieses Mal gibt es keine Gegenwehr von ihm. „Bad“, murmelt er, als wir am oberen Treppenansatz angekommen sind. Die wenigen Schritte in mein, nein, unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, geht er selbst.   
Nur zu gern helfe ich ihm die Kleidungstücke los zu werden. Jedoch scheine ich ihn damit wieder aus seinem Halbschlaf zu holen. Seine Augen glänzen als ich mich aufrichte und mein eigens Hemd ablege, ich erkenne Verlangen. Als er dann an meiner Hose nestelt lasse ich mich drauf ein. Wieso auch nicht. Law hat es uns gestattet und so ein bisschen Vergnügen an Weihnachten ist doch eine fantastische Idee. Seine Hände fahren über meine Bauchmuskeln hinunter in meine Boxer.

Ein Klopfen reißt mich aus meinen lüsternen Gedanken, aus Instinkt greife ich nach der Decke. Zorro stöhnt frustriert, dreht sich aber um und öffnet die Schlafzimmertüre. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf tritt ein, im Arm ein großes Kuscheltier, ein Rentier, wenn ich das richtig erkenne. Ich kann nicht verstehen was sie murmelt, doch Zorro schaut mich an und zeigt auf unser Bett. Kuina will also die Nacht hier schlafen, ich nicke. Zwar hatte ich gerade etwas anderes Sinn, aber das gehört dazu, wenn man Kinder hat. Kuina klettert ins Bett während ich meine Schlafsachen anziehe, zum Glück hatte ich noch meine Shorts an, als Zorro das Licht löscht. Seine Tochter liegt in unserer Mitte, schläft schon wieder tief und fest. Zorro zieht seine Tochter an sich und streckt seine Hand zu mir aus. Er streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meinen Augen. Dieses erregte Gefühl von eben ist noch nicht ganz verblasst aber jetzt würde das nichts mehr geben, also schließe ich die Augen, vielleicht haben wir am Morgen mehr Glück.  
Es muss mitten in der Nacht sein, als ich von einem Geräusch im Flur erwache. Jemand flucht, es klingt schmerzhaft, wahrscheinlich irgendwo gegengestoßen im Dunklen. Mein Blick fällt auf die andere Bettseite, Zorro schläft tief und fest, von Kuina kann ich nichts sehen. Dann spüre ich wie sich etwas an meinem Bein streift, ein Kinderfuß wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sie einen Arm um meinen Bauch geschlungen hat. Es ist ungewohnt, aber doch sehr schön.   
„Stört sie dich?“, höre ich die Stimme meines Freundes fragen von dem ich dachte er schläft. „Nein, war nur überrascht“, gebe ich leise zurück. Soviel zu er schläft tief und fest. Er wirkt viel wacher als ich, ob er überhaupt schon geschlafen hat? Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen damit ich die Kleine nicht wecke verlagere ich meine Liegeposition. Da schält Zorro sich aus der Decke und sammelt Kuina in seine Arme. „Bin gleich zurück“, sagt er zu mir. Ich bin verwirrt, was hat er denn jetzt vor? Ich nutze die Chance um meine malträtierte Blase zu erleichtern. 

Schon in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer fängt er mich ab. Schneller als mein Verstand mitkommt hat er mich hochgehoben, instinktiv schlinge ich meine Beine um ihn. Sein Kuss ist hart und beherrschend. Er drückt mich gegen die Wand, so wie er es bei unserem One-Night-Stand getan hat. Ich kralle mich in seine Schultern, alleine das bisschen hier lässt mich hart werden. „Bett“, hauche ich zwischen einem Kuss. Zu gerne würde ich die Erinnerung an unsere wilde Nacht auffrischen, doch auf ein bisschen was müssen wir verzichten, das erlauben meine Umstände gerade nicht. Und so erregend wie ich es finde, wenn er mich so gegen die Wand drückt, ist es mit dem Babybauch nicht so prickelnd.   
Noch bevor ich wieder auf dem Bett liege bin ich mein Schlafshirt los. Eilig hat er es dieses Mal, ganz anders als beim letzten Mal. Seine Küsse sind hungrig und lustvoll. Ich stöhne vor Vergnügen, genieße jede seiner Berührung. Mir wird bewusst wie sehr er sich bisher zurückgehalten hat. „Hör nicht auf“, verlange ich, als er dann doch ein wenig zurückschraubt. Daraufhin entfernt er unsere restliche Kleidung. Ich will diesen hungrigen, wilden Zorro, den ich kennen gelernt habe. Gerade jetzt kann ich an nichts Anderes denken als ihn in mir zu spüren ohne dieses ewig lange Vorspiel. Wieso lässt er mich solange warten, frage ich mich. Seine Hände an meinem Körper verschaffen mir keinerlei Erleichterung auch wenn ich es mag. Ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren gefällt mir, es ist das wonach ich mich die letzten Monate gesehnt habe, doch jetzt genügt es mir nicht. Ich will es wild, wie in unserer ersten Nacht zusammen.  
Seine Lippen streifen meine empfindlichen Burstwarzen, küssen hinab zu meinem hervorstehenden Bauchnabel. Kurz stoppt er, als würde er auf meine Erlaubnis warten, die ich ihm schon längst gegeben habe. Meine Finger haben sich in sein kurzes Haar gekralltem als er die dunkle Linie von meinem Nabel hinab küsst. Automatisch öffne ich meine Beine noch mehr, langsam gefällt mir in welche Richtung das geht. Ein heißes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit, stachelt meine Lust noch mehr an. Ich spüre wie er mit einem Finger in mich eindringt, nur um ihn dann viel zu schnell wieder wegzunehmen. Frustriert stöhne ich.   
Plötzlich sind meine Lippen verschlossen und dann spüre ich auch wieder seine Finger die in mich eindringen. Genuss, das ist es was ich wahrnehme. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragt Zorro zwischen unseren küssen. „Mach weiter“, gebe ich ihm zur Antwort, das sollte deutlich genug sein. Ich höre ihn kichern, zu keiner Sekunde hat er sein Werk dabei vernachlässigt. Seine Finger sind schon fast zu viel, ich habe es wohl mehr als nötig nach den vielen Monaten ohne Sex.   
Ich werde ungeduldig, das merkt er auch. Ich habe meine kurzen Nägel in seinen Rücken gekrallt, da zieht er mich unerwartet in eine sitzende Position. Verwirrt schaue ich in seine Augen, erblicke das Verlangen, das auch meinen Körper durchströmt. Langsam zieht er mich auf seinen Schoss, was er damit bezwecken will weiß ich nicht. Erst als er sich zurücklehnt und mein Hüften packt, verstehe ich was er möchte. Plötzlich zweifle ich, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin. „Du kannst das, ich helfe dir“, richtet er sich an mich. Natürlich bemerkt er sofort was mir durch den Kopf ging, als ich gezögert habe. Ich fasse Mut und lasse mir helfen.  
Es ist unglaublich ihn endlich ganz in mir zu spüren, es befriedigt mich in einer gewissen Weise, aber noch ist es nicht genug. In unserer ersten Nacht hatten wir unzählige Runden Sex, darunter habe ich ihn wie jetzt geritten, doch dieses Mal fühlt es sich noch besser an, intensiver. Obwohl ich meinen Bauch erst als störend empfunden habe, kann ich es jetzt so gut genießen, völlig unerwartet.   
Erst als unser gemeinsamer Orgasmus abklingt, fühlt sich mein Körper schlapp an, aber gleichzeitig erfüllt und befriedigt. Zorro ist es der mich auf die Seite legt bevor meine Kraft mich ganz verlässt. Fest in seine Armen, genieße ich das nachbeben in meinem Körper.   
Obwohl ich auf der einen Seite erschöpft bin, zeigt mir mein Körper das er gerne noch eine Runde dieses wundervollen Sex hätte. Zorro hat mich kaum berührt das bin ich schon wieder hart „Du kannst erscheinend nicht genug bekommen“, neckt er mich. Jedoch spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Oberschenkel, die mir signalisiert ich soll ihm Platz machen. Fast hatte ich gehofft er würde nochmal in mich eindringen, doch diesen Genuss bekomme ich nicht, dafür aber etwas Anderes. Er nimmt meine volle Länge in den Mund. Es kostet mich alles nicht sofort zu kommen. Das ist etwas Neues für mich, eine gemeinsame neue Erfahrung für uns. So geschickt wie er bisher war ist er auch mit seinem Mund, ich schaffe es kam ihn rechtzeitig zu warnen.   
„Na nun zufrieden?“, will er von mir wissen. Zum Reden bin ich aktuell nicht fähig, deshalb nicke ich. Er kichert und verschwindet kurz. In seiner Hand hat er einen Waschlappen und ein Handtuch als er wiederkommt. Gekonnt reinigt er unsere Sauerei auf unserer Haut und auch das Bett soweit es möglich ist. Da würde wohl neue Bettwäsche fällig sein, wenn wir aufstehen.

Ich sehe ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als ich mich wieder zu ihm lege. Ich schlage eine Decke über unsere nackten Körper, keinesfalls will ich das wir nach so etwas Schönem krank werden. Ich will einfach nur die schönen Momente genießen können und gerade jetzt ist ein solcher.   
Wann wir eingeschlafen sind, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern, doch erwachen tue ich wie immer bei Sonnenaufgang. Mein Freund schläft noch friedlich, obwohl unser Baby gerade mal wieder seine Morgengymnastik betreibt. Es wundert mich immer noch wie er dabei schlafen kann. Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach seine Müdigkeit, dass ihn die Tritte nicht wecken. Ich muss lächeln als ich ihm die blonden Strähnen aus den Augen streiche. Er sieht so friedlich aus, hoffentlich werde ich das noch viele Morgende beobachten dürfen. Nie wieder will ich ihn gehen lassen. Endlich fühle ich mich komplett, vollkommen.  
Am liebsten würde ich heute Morgen einfach nur liegen bleiben, warten bis Sanji aufwacht, aber ich weiß, das Kuina vorher aufstehen wird und ich habe Koshiro versprochen, dass er heute ausschlafen kann. Seufzen schaue ich auf die Uhr, eine Stunde mit viel Glück zwei bis ich aufstehen müsste. Also sollte ich die verbleibende Zeit genießen. Nochmal so eine Überraschung wie am Abend will ich nicht erleben. Wenigstens hatte sie angeklopft, das wäre sonst peinlich geworden. Sowas sollten die eignen Kinder nicht mit ansehen.   
„Du denkst zu laut“, höre ich leise neben mir. „Entschuldige“, gebe ich automatisch zurück. Sanji befreit sich aus meinen Armen und kämpft sich in eine sitzende Position. Wie von selbst helfe ich ihm dabei, kann es mir aber nicht verkneifen ihm einen Guten Morgen Kuss zu geben, den er mir gerne erwidert.

Während er ins Bad geht, husche ich hinunter in die Küche um mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Gerade will ich Wasser aufsetzen, da höre ich ein seltsames Geräusch. Ich lausche, aber nichts, muss mich verhört haben. Ich starte den Wasserkocher, suche den Kamillentee aus meinem Vorrat und nehme zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Wieder dieses Geräusch, ein Kratzen? Bilde ich mir das ein? Ich fülle beide Tassen, während ich für mich selbst leicht verneinend den Kopf schüttele. Und nochmal, jetzt reicht’s mir, ich warte bis ich es wieder höre gehe ein paar Schritte auf die vermeidliche Geräuschquelle zu und warte wieder bis ich etwas höre. Langsam taste ich mich voran. Schritte von der Treppe stoppen mich bei meiner Mission die Geräuschquelle zu finden. „Was machst du? Ich dachte…?“, höre ich Sanji hinter mir. Er hat nur Shorts und ein Shirt von mir an, das lenkt mich enorm ab. „Ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört“, erkläre ich mich. „Was denn?“, fragt er mich, seine Stimme klingt noch nach Halbschlaf. Meine Arme legen sich wie von selbst um ihn. „Das weiß ich nicht, ist auch nicht wichtig, lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen“, erwidere ich und lenke ihn sanft zurück zur Treppe. Da fallen mir die zwei Tassen wieder ein und da wieder etwas, war das ein Jaulen? „Ist das ein Hund?“ Jetzt wo Sanji es sagt, es hört sich wirklich verdächtig nach einem Hund an.   
Ich lass Sanji dort stehen und gehe zur Haustür, dieses Mal ist es lauter als bisher. Ich öffne die Tür, ein eisiger Hauch kommt mir entgegen. Ich schau hinunter auf meine verschneite Fußmatte, doch anstatt Schnee sehe ich dort einen Hundekorb, dort drin ein dickes rotes Kissen und darauf ein schwarzweißer Husky Welpe, zugedeckt wohlgemerkt. Der Kleine setzt sich auf und schaut mich mit seinem Hundeblick an. Ich bemerke, dass er ein grünes hochwertiges Geschirr trägt, daran hängt ein Umschlag.  
Ich nehme genanntes, öffne und erblicke eine kleine unleserliche Schrift.

Um das Familienglück perfekt zu machen – Sein Name ist Shushu.  
PS: Alles was du brauchst findest du in der Kiste vor deiner Garage.

Nicht gerade eine wirkliche Erklärung, aber ich weiß von wem dieser Welpe kommt. Erst einmal bringe ich den kleinen Neuzugang ins Warme, samt Körbchen. „Ein Welpe“, stellt Sanji fest, der jetzt wo ich die Tür geschlossen habe um die Ecke kommt. „Sein Name ist Shushu. Mein Freund hat ihn uns geschenkt“, erkläre ich, reiche ihm aber auch die kurze Notiz. Doch Sanji kniet sich lieber hin und begrüßt das kleine Fellknäul.   
Ich schlüpfe schnell in meine Stiefel und laufe durch die Kälte zu der erwähnten Kiste. Schwer ist sie schon mal, wahrscheinlich eine Grundausstattung. Wieder drinnen sehe ich nur ein leeres Körbchen im Flur stehen, allerdings kann ich die Stimme meines Freundes aus dem Wohnzimmer wahrnehmen. Ich hole unsere zwei Tassen, bevor sie noch kalt werden und geselle mich zu den Beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Shushu sitzt neben Sanji auf der Couch und lässt sich kraulen, er selbst hat sich in eine Decke gepackt. Als ich mich jedoch neben ihn setze kommt unser Fellknäul sofort auf meinen Schoss gekrochen. „Kuina wird sich freuen, sie hatte sich letztes Jahr einen Hund gewünscht“, sage ich. „Wusste dein Freund davon?“, will mein schwangerer Freund wissen. „Sehr wahrscheinlich, ich habe ihm alles anvertraut“, antworte ich. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich gar nicht weiß wie Sanji zu dem Thema Hund steht. Tierlieb ist er, das sehe ich aber einen eigenen Hund im Haushalt zu halten ist nochmal etwas Anderes. „Stört es dich?“, frage ich daher. „Was?“, will er wissen. „Das jetzt ein Hund zu unserer Familie gehört“, ergänze ich. „Überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte immer ein Haustier haben, aber durch das Restaurant wollte Zeff das nie“, antwortet Sanji. Da bin ich beruhigt. Seit ich angefangen habe Hundeschlitten zu fahren, spiele ich mit dem Gedanken mir einen eigenen Hund zu halten, auch um die Einsamkeit erträglicher zu machen. Einsam bin ich nun nicht mehr, aber ich freue mich trotzdem riesig über den kleinen Welpen. „Na komm Kleiner zurück zu Sanji, ich muss in die Kiste schauen“, erwidere ich. Doch bevor ich die Couch verlasse, lege ich meinem Freund noch eine zusätzliche Decke um die Schultern.  
Die Kiste beinhaltet wie vermutet, alles was ein Hundeherz begehrt, Futter, Leckerlis, Schüsseln, verschiedene Näpfe, zwei verschiedene Leinen, Halsband, Hundedecken und einen weiteren Umschlag. Dieses Mal gibt es mehr als zwei Zeilen, ich überfliege den Text. Stubenrein und geimpft, das ist schon mal gut. Eine Erklärung wie zu füttern ist und eine kurze Empfehlung wie viel Spaziergänge am Tag sinnvoll wären und wie man die Längen steigern sollte.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er Shushu schon vor Sanjis Ankunft für mich trainiert um mir die Einsamkeit im Haus zu nehmen. Nun mein Haus wird täglich voller, das steht fest. Was ich nur positiv bewerte. So ein großes Haus ist für eine Familie gebaut worden, es hat lange genug nur mich beherbergt.  
„Wuff Wuff“, ertönt es neben mir. „Shht“, ermahne ich instinktiv, schließlich sollen Kuina und Koshiro nicht geweckt werden. Der kleine Welpe setzt sich vor mich und wedelt mit dem Schwanz, da sehe ich auf was er hinauswill, ich habe die Leckerlis in der Hand. Das kann ja was geben. Aber es ist auch knuffig wie er da vor mir sitzt und mir einen bettelnden Blick zuwirft. Von Sanji kann ich nur ein kichern vernehmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ich hoffe ihr habt euch über das Kapitel gefreut.   
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt schon morgen, den 25.12. zum 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag.


	7. Teil 7 – Weihnachtstraditionen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> heute etwas spät, da ich den Nachmittag über kein Internet hatte.   
> Hoffe ihr hattet alle einen schönen 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag.
> 
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Shushu, ein seltsamer Name wie ich finde, aber irgendwie auch passend. Er hat sich den herausgefallenen Ball geschnappt und sich damit auf den Teppich vor der Couch gelegt, zu meinen Füßen. Darauf rumkauend schaut er mich mit seinem Hundeblick an, welcher mich umgehend weich werden lässt, er hat jetzt schon mein Herz gestohlen. Mein Blick geht zu Zorro, der scheint glücklich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich unbewusst einen Hund gewünscht, schließlich kann er sehr gut mit ihnen, das habe ich selbst schon gesehen. Hoffentlich sind wir der Aufgabe gewachsen, allzu lange lässt unser Kind auch nicht mehr auf sich warten, bis dahin sollte sich das Leben mit Shushu schon geregelt haben. In den letzten Tagen hat sich viel in meinem Leben geändert, eigentlich sollte mich das erschrecken, Angst machen, zu viel sein, aber nichts davon ist der Fall. Erstaunlicherweise nehme ich es gelassen, bin mir sicher, dass wir das schaffen.  
Ich schaue zu Zorro der gerade ein Hundekissen aus der Kiste zieht und an der freien Seite im Wohnzimmer platziert. Während ich ihm zuschaue, wie er die verschiedenen Dinge verteilt, fallen mir jedoch immer wieder meine Augen zu, ich hatte einfach zu wenig geschlafen.   
„Wie süß“, höre ich als ich aufwache. Ich brauche ein wenig, bis ich verstehe wer das gesagt hatte und wo ich gerade bin. Erst als ich meine Augen öffne und Kuina sehe, die den kleinen Welpen streichelt, kann ich die Worte richtig zuordnen. „Ausgeschlafen?“, fragt mich mein Freund, der in der Tür steht und seine Tochter mit Shushu beobachtet hat. „Fürs erste schon“, antworte ich, meine Stimme klingt noch verschlafen. So richtig wach bin ich auch noch nicht. Dennoch strecke ich meine Hand in Richtung Zorro, der versteht was ich will, der dann sofort auf mich zukommt und mir auf die Beine hilft. Ich schwanke kurz, mein Gleichgewicht lässt wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Wenn ich erst kurz wach bin ist es am schlimmsten, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.  
Angezogen und mit einem Frühstück im Magen, fühle ich mich gleich viel besser. Nun sitzen wir alle gemeinsam am Esstisch und beobachten Shushu, der auf einer zum Glück nicht quietschenden Gummiente rum kaut. Ob ich zu den vielen Veränderungen in meinem Leben auch noch ein Quietsche-Spielzeug ertragen würde, bezweifele ich. Diese Dinger kosten einiges an Nerven. Anscheinend war Zorros Freund so freundlich uns dies zu ersparen. Die Ente sieht nicht neu aus, wie das meiste was in der Kiste war, vielleicht war es sein Lieblingsspielzeug gewesen.  
„Gehen wir zum Weihnachtsfest?“, fragt Kuina. „Sicher gehen wir“, versichert Zorro ihr. Ich schaue ihn fragend an. Von einem Weihnachtsfest wusste ich nichts und bisher hat mich mein Freund immer vorher gefragt, ob ich mich gut genug fühle für irgendwelche Ausflüge. „Das Dorf veranstaltet am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag immer ein kleines Fest. Dann gibt es hier eine Schlittenbahn den Berg Richtung Wald hoch. Da oben gibt es dann eine kleine Eislaufbahn und Zelte mit Glühweinständen und Essen. Natürlich auch einige Sitzgelegenheiten in Nähe von Heizstrahlern. Es ist ziemlich gemütlich und für jeden etwas dabei“, erklärt er mir. „Hört sich gut an“, sage ich daraufhin. Wenn ich sitzen kann, spricht nichts dagegen nicht mitzugehen und Kuina scheint sich richtig darauf zu freuen, das will ich ihr natürlich nicht vermiesen. „Dann kommst du mit?“, hakt seine Tochter sogleich nach. „Ja“, antworte ich, womit ich ihr wohl eine große Freude mache, denn sie hüpft durch das Zimmer. Der kleine Welpe beobachtet sie kurz dabei und entschiedet sich dann ihr hinterher zu laufen.   
„Gehen wir gleich?“, fragt sie ihren Vater, schaut aber auch ihren Opa an. „Wir können in einer halben Stunde aufbrechen, wir müssen sowieso mit Shushu raus“, antwortet Zorro geduldig, während er den Tisch abräumt und mich mal wieder nicht helfen lässt. Langsam ist das doch etwas frustrierend, auch wenn ich mich eigentlich freuen sollte. „Lass uns schon mal hochgehen und uns dafür anziehen“, schlägt Koshiro seiner Enkelin vor und gönnt Zorro und mir damit nochmal etwas Zeit alleine und Ruhe. Diese kurzen Augenblicke genieße ich doch mehr, als ich zu Beginn dachte. Zorro stiehlt sich einen Kuss, bevor wir ebenfalls nach oben gehen.  
Schließlich stehe ich warm eingepackt in einer dick gefütterten blauen Winterjacke, schwarzen Thermojeans, Winterstiefeln, Mütze und Handschuhen mit den anderen an der Haustür. Zorro hat wieder die grüne Skijacke an und einfache Jeans mit Winterboots, weder Mütze noch Handschuhe. Ich würde erfrieren, aber wahrscheinlich wird er sich auch mehr bewegen als ich. Er hat unser neustes Familienmitglied an die Leine genommen, seine andere Hand hält die meine. Koshiro hält ein Seil an dem ein Schlitten gebunden ist. In einem gemütlichen Tempo gehen wir die Straße hinunter, biegen jedoch die erste schon links ab, Richtung Hügel. Von weitem kann man schon die Menschen erkennen die den Hang erklimmen. Ein wenig fürchte ich mich schon ebenfalls da hoch zu müssen, das würde definitiv eine anstrengende Tätigkeit, vor der ich mich vor ein paar Monaten nicht so angestellt hätte. Kuina hüpft freudig vor uns her, schon von weitem winkt ein Kind ihr zu. „Wir schließen uns da an, wir sehen uns oben“, meldet sich ihr Großvater zu Wort und läuft dann mit Kuina vor zu dem winkenden Kind.   
Wir folgen ihnen nicht, wie ich erwartet habe. Stattdessen folgen wir der Straße bis zur Bushaltestelle, wo schon eine kleine Menschenmenge steht. Hundeschlitten und Pferdeschlitten sind zu sehen, als wir um die Ecke blicken können. Zielstrebig führt mein Freund mich zu einer der Kutschen. Er begrüßt den Kutscher kurz, reicht ihm etwas Geld und hebt Shushu in den Schlitten. Anschließend hilft er mir hinein, deckt unsere Beine mit dem bereitliegenden Fell zu und gibt dem Kutscher ein Zeichen. Unser kleiner Welpe liegt zusammen gerollt zu unseren Füßen und muckst sich nicht. Eine gute Erziehung hat er definitiv schon genossen, sonst wäre er nicht bei allem so brav.   
„Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich dich da den Berg raufgehen lasse“, sagt mein grünhaariger Freund. „Ich hatte kurz die Befürchtung“, gebe ich ehrlich zu. „Weder hoch noch runter, das verspreche ich“, verspricht er. „Beruhigend“, sage ich. Wobei mir der Weg runter nicht so schwierig erscheint wie der hoch. Ich war schon immer gern unterwegs, aber mit fortschreitender Schwangerschaft war ich nicht mehr so mobil wie ich mal war. Doch kurz vor der Entbindung auf einmal wieder so viel zu unternehmen ist merkwürdig, jedoch auch sehr schön.   
Die Fahrt ist angenehm, nur ein leichter, nicht allzu frostiger, Fahrtwind. Es ging den Berg hoch bis kurz vor den Waldrand, dort steht eine kleine Hütte aus der Stromkabel zu erkennen sind, die weit über die Landschaft zu den Ständen führen, dessen Zelte nun zu erkennen sind. Die Theken sind aus Schnee gebaut, darüber nur eine Arbeitsplatte gelegt. Es stehen Heizpilze herum, Stehtische und Sitzgruppen aus verschiedenen Materialien. Mein Staunen wird von Zorro unterbrochen, weil wir aussteigen müssen. Schade das die Fahrt schon zu Ende ist, es war sehr angenehm und ich hätte das noch eine Weile genießen können.   
Er führt uns durch die Menschen zu einem Stand, wo er warmen Kakao bestellt und dann zu einem Stehtisch geht, bisher der einzige freie. „Keine Sorge wir finden gleich einen Sitzplatz“, sagt er zu mir. „Keine Eile, ich kann eine Weile stehen“, erwidere ich abwesend. Ich betrachte weiter die Umgebung, die vielen Schneemänner die ein Stück weit von uns entfernt stehen und wo fleißig weitere gebaut werden. Mein Blick geht weiter zu einer Schlittenbahn, dort ist ebenfalls schon einiges los. Überall sind fröhliche Kinder zu sehen, die im Schnee spielen. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragt mich mein Freund. „Ohja“, ist alles was ich antworten kann. So etwas wie hier kenne ich nicht, deshalb komme ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

Noch bevor meine Tochter wieder zu uns trifft, finde ich einen Sitzplatz für uns, beziehungsweise für Sanji. Eine selbstgebaute Bank, auf dem ein Fell liegt, sowie eine Decke zum zudecken. Obwohl er noch vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte, das es ihm nichts ausmacht eine Weile zu stehen, schien er nun erleichtert sich doch setzen zu können. Da kommt auch schon meine Tochter mit Koshiro angerannt, gerade als ich Sanji in die Decke einpacke. „Papa, kann ich mit Mikoto Schlitten fahren?“, fragt sie aufgeregt. „Sicher, viel Spaß“, erlaube ich ihr und schon ist sie weg. Ich reiche Koshiro die dritte Tasse Kakao, an der er gleich seine Hände wärmt und sich dann neben Sanji auf die Bank setzt. Mikotos Eltern winken mir kurz zu, als sie sich an eine der Getränkeausgaben anstellen. Die Schlittenbahn wird von mehreren älteren Herren überwacht, wie jedes Jahr, also muss ich mir um Kuina keine Sorgen machen.  
„Findet das jedes Jahr statt?“, fragt mich mein blonder Freund. „Ja, seit zwölf Jahren. Es ist die größte Attraktion im Jahr. Heute findet alles hier oben statt und morgen Abend gibt es noch Vorstellungen in der Turnhalle“, erläutere ich. „Geht ihr morgen auch dahin?“, will er auch sogleich wissen. „Nein, morgen steht etwas Anderes auf dem Plan“, gebe ich zurück und verschweige bewusst was ich geplant habe. Er sieht, dass ich es ihm nicht verraten werde.   
„Wuff“, ertönt es neben mir. Shushu, der bisher brav neben uns gelegen hat, bellt in eine Richtung. Ich kann nicht erkennen wieso und will ihn schon zurechtweisen, da sehe ich einen anderen Husky und hinter ihm sein Besitzer, mein Kumpel. Schon von weitem grüßt er und kommt direkt auf uns zu. Unser Welpe begrüßt seinen vorherigen Besitzer und Hundefamilie freudig. „Na hast du dich über den Kleinen gefreut?“, fragt mein Kumpel sofort. „Ja sehr, da hast du mich sehr überrascht. Ich danke dir“, gebe ich zurück.   
„Ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen Hunde“, richtet er sich an Sanji. „Überhaupt nicht, ich mag Hunde. Ich habe den Kleinen direkt ins Herz geschlossen“, antwortet er mit einem Lächeln. Shushu hat sich wieder zu den Füßen meines schwangeren Freundes gelegt. Seine Husky Familie legt sich beschützend um ihn herum.   
Wie immer verwickelt mich Saga schnell in ein Gespräch, lässt Sanji aber keineswegs außen vor. „Nächstes Jahr kann er den Schlitten den Berg hinauf ziehen“, lacht mein Kumpel. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht, einen Kinderschlitten würde er mühelos den Berg hinaufziehen können. Das würde schön sein. Schließlich haben wir bis dahin ein fast einjähriges Kind dabei. In meinen Gedanken verloren merke ich nicht, dass Kuina zurückgekehrt ist, erst als sie sich an mir vorbei zu Sanji drängt, der ihr die letzte Tasse Kakao reicht. Kaum ist die Tasse leer, läuft sie zurück zu ihrer Freundin. Ich muss lächeln und bemerke wie glücklich ich gerade bin, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren. 

Der Mittag kommt schneller als wir dachten, und mit ihm eröffnen auch die Essensbuden und die Schlangen bilden sich unverzüglich. Inzwischen haben wir uns eine größere Sitzgruppe ergattert, in der Mitte die Hunde und ein kleiner Tisch. Eine Frau hat uns zusätzliche Decken gebracht, damit Sanji sich noch etwas besser einpacken kann und ein Kissen als bequemere Lehne.   
Zum Essen ist auch Kuina wieder zurück, läuft jedoch direkt in die Arme meines Freundes um sich mit unter der Decke zu wärmen. Ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen diesen Anblick in einem Foto festzuhalten. Da nimmt mein Kumpel mir das Handy aus der Hand und schiebt mich zu den Beiden und knipst uns gemeinsam. Meine ganze Familie auf einem Foto, ein schönes Geschenk. „Kannst du mir das schicken, ich würde es gerne Zeff weiterleiten“, bittet mich mein Freund. Natürlich mache ich das gerne.   
Mein Kumpel beschließt, dass wir zwei das Essen für unsere Gruppe holen, während sich Koshiro nochmal für Getränke anstellt. Voll bepackt mit Essen, Currywurst und Pommes, vielleicht nicht das Essen, welches man normalerweise an Weihnachten verzehrt, aber das macht hier keinem etwas aus. Auch Koshiro ist mit einem Getränketablett zurück gekehrt, dieses Mal sind auch Kaltgetränke dabei. Er überlässt mir den Platz neben Sanji und ich nehme meine Tochter auf den Schoss. Ich habe endlich das Gefühl, das ich meine kleine Familie komplett ist.   
„Papa gehen wir Eislaufen?“, fragt sie mich nach dem Essen. Letztes Jahr musste ich es ihr verwehren, da ich ein paar Tage zuvor ausgerutscht bin und mir den Knöcheln gestaucht hatte. Dieses Jahr will ich ihr also den Wunsch erfüllen. „Sicher“, bestätige ich und schon springt sie von meinem Schoss. Ich gebe Sanji einen Kuss und verlasse die Truppe.

Zorros Kumpel lässt sich neben mir nieder. „Du hast wirklich kein Problem mit Shushu?“, fragt er mich. „Nein, ich mag den Kleinen. Ich wollte als Kind immer einen Hund haben. Allerdings bin ich in einem Restaurant aufgewachsen, da war das schwierig“, erkläre ich. „Wenn er Probleme gibt gebt Bescheid, ich kümmere mich um Shushu, falls es am Anfang schwierig ist…“, beginnt er. „Danke“, unterbreche ich ihn. „Ich glaub Zorro hat vergessen uns vorzustellen, ich bin Saga“, stellt er sich vor. „Sanji“, erwidere ich. „Du tust ihm gut“, sagt er zu mir. Ich schaue ihn verwundert an. „Er kommt endlich aus seinem Schneckenhaus, das versuche ich schon seit Jahren zu erreichen“, erklärt er mir. Ich mustere ihn, seine Haut ist etwas dunkler und seine Haare weißgrau, ungewöhnlich wie bei Zorro. „Woher kennst du Zorro eigentlich?“, will ich wissen und es klingt beiläufiger als ich es wollte. „Wir haben zusammen trainiert, bevor ich die Einheit verlassen habe“, erklärt er mir. „Ich war nur ein Jahr da, ich bin nach einem Unfall früher entlassen worden, inzwischen bin ich voll genesen. Nach Zorros Unfall hat Koshiro mich angerufen, ob ich nicht helfen könnte. Es war nicht einfach, ihn wieder in unsere Welt zu ziehen, habe es auch nie ganz geschafft. Du warst es, der es schlussendlich vollbracht hat“, fährt er fort. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen.“ Ich schaue ihn verwundert an, mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich das tat. Vielleicht weil ich selbst so glücklich bin? Wenn ich an das Gespräch im Krankenhaus zurückdenke macht es Sinn. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Zorro noch anders. Er hat sich in den paar Tagen auch viel verändert. Ich frage Saga auch noch etwas aus, schließlich kennt er Zorro schon ein paar Jahre.

Ich schließe die strahlende Kuina in die Arme, als sie eine Stunde später auf mich zugestürmt kommt. „Nächstes Jahr fährst du auch mit mir oder?“, fragt sie mich, worauf ich nicke. Sicher würde ich, wäre ich auch dieses Jahr, wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre. Sie legt ihren Kopf gegen meinen Oberkörper und lehnt sich gegen mich, wahrscheinlich ist sie müde von der ganzen Aktivität und Aufregung. Zorro hockt sich neben uns, mit einen Hand hilft er mir Kuina zu halten, die weg zu driften scheint. „Wird Zeit das wir nachhause gehen“, meint er. Ich nicke, denn mir ist kalt. Auch in der Decke wird es kalt, wenn man sich nicht viel bewegt. Koshiro nimmt die Decke und die leeren Getränke, bringt alles zurück und nimmt dann den Schlitten und Shushus Leine. Zorro schaufelt seine Tochter in seine Arme, die sofort ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt und ihr Arme um seinen Hals schlingt. Saga hilft mir auf und begleitet uns zu der Haltestelle der Schlitten, allerdings sind gerade keine da. Mein Freund schaut mich fragend an. „Wir können gehen, es geht ja nur Berg ab“, sage ich. Nach dem langen sitzen würde mir das guttun und außerdem wird mir so wieder warm. „Dann begleite ich euch bis nachhause“, meint Saga und bietet mir seinen Arm an. Ich nehme dankend an, das würde mir halt geben. Mein grünhaariger Freund sieht dankend zu seinem Kumpel.   
Schlussendlich bin ich froh, als wir vor der Haustür stehen, die wenigen Meter bergauf haben mir den Atem geraubt. Ich steure direkt einen Stuhl in der Küche an, als Koshiro die Tür aufsperrt. Zusammen ziehen sie Kuina die Wintersachen aus und dann bringt er seine Tochter nach oben. Koshiro betritt die Küche und nimmt mir meine Jacke ab. „Danke“, sage ich leise. Ich lege meine Hände auf meine gerundete Mitte, der Kleine ist gerade aufgewacht und unzufrieden mit seinem beengten Raum. Koshiro lächelt, als er mir ein Glas Wasser reicht und mir die Stiefel aufschnürt. „Das kann ich selbst…“, setze ich an, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und macht weiter. Es fühlt sich gut an befreit von den Winterschuhen zu sein. Wieder danke ich ihm. Mein Rücken fühlt sich wund an und meine Füße und Hände immer noch kalt.   
Ich schließe kurz meine Augen, bis ich eine warme Hand auf meinem Bauch spüre. „Warmes Bad oder Bett?“, fragt er mich. „Bad“, antworte ich, will mich schon aus dem Stuhl hochstemmen, da schüttelt er den Kopf und schaufelt mich wieder mal in seine Arme. Ich weiß nicht wie er das macht, ich bin nun echt nicht leicht und er hat gerade seine Tochter den ganzen Weg hierhergetragen. Im Flur sehe ich, dass Shushu sich in sein Körbchen gelegt hat und ebenfalls ruht. Wahrscheinlich war das ganze sehr aufregend für ihn, er ist schließlich erst ein paar Wochen alt und dann direkt so viele Eindrücke auf einmal.

Ich setze Sanji im Bad ab und lasse Wasser in die Wanne. Er sieht erschöpft aus, aber auch bezaubernd mit seinen geröteten Wangen. Er entledigt sich gerade des langärmligen Shirts und der gefütterten Jeans die er trägt, als ich mit seinen frischen Sachen zurückkomme. Er stützt sich auf den kleinen Schrank ab, als er versucht seine Beine zu befreien. Ich komme ihm zu Hilfe. Am liebsten würde ich ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer nehmen und nicht mehr loslassen, aber ich weiß was für eine Wohltat das warme Wasser jetzt für ihn ist. Als er im Wasser ist, greift er nach meiner Hand. „Bleibst du bitte“, richtet er sich zu mir, ich setze mich auf den Wannenrand. In Stille genießen wir die gemeinsamen Augenblicke. Er sieht entspannt aus, obwohl ich deutlich erkenne, dass unser Kind unruhig in seinem Bauch zappelt. „Ich hoffe du hast heute keine großen Pläne mehr“, sagt er nach einer Weile. „Nein, keine Sorge, den Rest des Tages machen wir es uns hier gemütlich“, beruhige ich ihn. Dachte ich es mir doch, dass es ziemlich anstrengend für ihn war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es war wirklich schön und ich freue mich heute schon das nächstes Jahr wieder zu erleben“, sagt er zu mir mit einem Lächeln.   
Es ist später Nachmittag als Kuina aus ihrem Bett kommt. Sie hat ihr Rentier im Arm und tapst schnurstracks in meine Arme. Jetzt habe ich meine zwei Liebsten im Arm. Außer dem Feuer im Ofen ist mal nichts im Raum an. Eine gemütliche Ruhe hat sich eingestellt. Shushu schläft auf dem Hundekissen, Koshiro ist im Sessel eingeschlafen und Kuina wie auch Sanji an mich gekuschelt und schlafen auch. 

Am nächsten Tag ist keiner früh auf, außer mir. Mein Freund schläft noch tief und fest und hat keine Ahnung, was heute auf dem Plan steht. Ich gehe leise runter in die Küche, gebe Shushu sein Frühstück und trinke selbst einen Kaffee, bevor ich mir den kleinen Welpen schnappe und mit ihm eine kleine Runde spazieren gehe. Nach der gestrigen Aufregung wirkt er immer noch erschöpft. War wohl ein bisschen viel für den kleinen an seinem ersten Tag. Ich liebe es früh am Morgen in der Kälte unterwegs zu sein, dann fühle ich mich immer lebendiger. Obwohl das nicht mehr so ganz richtig ist, seit meinem Haus so voll geworden ist fühle ich mich jeden Augenblick so. Dennoch ist die Kälte am Morgen ein willkommenes Geschenk.   
Als ich zurückkomme, steht Koshiro in der Küche und mach Rührei. „Du kannst los, wenn du möchtest, ich kümmere mich um alles“, richtet er sich an mich, denn er ist in meine Pläne eingeweiht. „Danke, bis später“, erwidere ich und bin auch schon wieder weg. Wie jedes Jahr würde ich zu Kuinas Grab fahren, ihr Frohe Weihnachten wünschen und erzählen was ich das Jahr erlebt habe. Das ich Sanji getroffen habe und Vater werde und all das andere was mir gerade im Kopf herumschwirrt.

Ich werde wach als Kuina sich zu mir in Bett kuschelt. Als ich mich umschaue sehe ich, dass mein Freund gar nicht mehr im Bett ist. „Papa ist zu Mama“, sagt die Kleine. Erst verstehe ich nicht, doch als ich wacher werde kapiere ich, dass er zu ihrem Grab gefahren ist. Er hat mir einen Abend davon erzählt. „Gehen wir frühstücken?“, fragt sie mich nach einer Weile. „Ja, geh dich anziehen, ich komm dich gleich holen“, sage ich. Ohne Zorro brauche ich deutlich länger für die kleine Aufgabe. Schon komisch, wie schnell ich mich daran gewöhnt habe. Kuina kommt zurück bevor ich fertig angezogen bin. Sie schaut auf meinen nackten Bauch und lächelt dann. Sie haucht einen Kuss auf meinen hervorstehenden Nabel. „Hallo Baby“, sagt sie freudig. „Beeil dich ein bisschen, ich will dich sehen bevor ich mit Opa nachhause fahre“, redet sie mit ihrem Geschwisterchen. Ich muss lächeln, das ist sehr süß. Wahrscheinlich wird sich ihr Wunsch erfüllen, ich habe schließlich nur noch ein paar Tage und es ist selten, dass Männer ihren Geburtstermin überschreiten. Sie drückt noch einen Kuss auf meinen Bauch, bevor sie sich wieder löst und ich mir ein Shirt anziehen kann.  
Die Treppe gehe ich ihr eindeutig zu langsam runter, denn sie rennt vor und begrüßt Shushu der schwanzwedelnd am Treppenabsatz wartet. Ich fühl mich heute nicht in der Lage, ihn so zu begrüßen und gehe deshalb in die Küche zu einem Stuhl, wo ich mich beruhigt zu ihm bücken kann. Koshiro hat den Tisch bereites gedeckt und mir Tee aufgesetzt. „Zorro ist bis heute Mittag unterwegs“, erklärt er mir. Ich nicke nur. Wir würden die Zeit bis dahin schon rumbekommen.   
Kuina hat schon Pläne für den Vormittag gemacht, wie ich nach unserem Frühstück feststelle. Als erstes will sie einen Schneemann bauen. „So wie letztes Jahr“, erzählt sie mir aufgeregt. Abschlagen kann ich es nicht, auch wenn mich die Kälte nicht reizt nach dem gestrigen Tag. Dennoch gehe ich mit ihr hinaus und wir bauen gemeinsam den Schneemann. Dass viel bücken ist natürlich nichts für mich, aber der Spaß und Kuinas lächeln ist es allemal wert.   
Im Anschluss daran, werden wir mit einer heißen Schokolade im Warmen empfangen. Als ich mal sitze kann ich nicht wieder aufstehen, das war wohl doch etwas zu viel. Ich muss Koshiro beten mir ein Kissen warm zu machen, ich hoffe das hilft.   
Kuina setzt sich zu mir und sieht mich fragend an, doch Gedankenlesen kann ich noch nicht. „Wie können Männer Babys bekommen?“, fragt sie mich urplötzlich. Ich schlucke kurz, überlege wie ich ihr das Kindergerecht beibringen kann. „Sanji gehört zu den besonderen Männern, etwa die Hälfte können wie Frauen Kinder bekommen. Es unterscheidet sich nichts, außer, dass Männer äußerlich nicht weiblich aussehen“, übernimmt Koshiro, der immer eine passende Antwort bereit hat. Ich bin erleichtert das ich dem nochmal entkommen bin. Die Kleine gibt sich mit der nicht besonders ausführlichen Erklärung zufrieden. Ein bisschen anders ist es schon, ich habe nur einen Eierstock anstatt zwei. Im Alter von 14 bin ich getestet worden, ob bei mir das Gen ausgebrochen ist oder nur ruht, wie bei 60% der Männer. Ansonsten ist tatsächlich nicht viel anders. 

Wir essen gerade zu Mittag als sich die Haustür öffnet. Shushu und Kuina stürmen sofort hin. Koshiros Lippen ziert ein Lächeln, ich habe das Gefühl irgendwas wurde mir verheimlicht. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich nicht nur Zorro in der Tür, nein auch Zeff, der sich an meinem Freund vorbeidrückt und mich erst mal in die Arme nimmt. „Was machst du denn hier?“, frage ich, immerhin war er erst vor zwei Tagen kurz hier. „Dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bringen“, antwortet er mir. Das hätte er auch schon vor zwei Tagen machen können, das verstehe ich nicht. Doch als er sich von mir löst, kommt eine weitere Person in den Raum, Reiju. Ich starre sie an, wir haben uns mindestens fünf Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, auch wenn wir immerhin ab und an telefonieren. Sie lächelt, als sie auf mich zu kommt und ebenfalls in die Arme schließt.   
„Papa wer ist das?“, höre ich Kuinas Stimme im Hintergrund. „Sanjis ältere Schwester“, antwortet er leise.   
„Lange nicht gesehen, Kleiner“, begrüßt mich Reiju die bisher ungewöhnlich still war. „Es freut mich das du letztlich den richtigen Hinweis erhalten hast“, grinst sie. „Das warst du“, stelle ich direkt fest und sie lächelt nur. Ich hatte ihr vor vier Monaten von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt, sie muss die Kontakte unseres Vaters genutzt haben, um Zorro ausfündig zu machen. Eigentlich mag ich es nicht wenn mein biologischer Vater etwas damit zu tun hat, aber in diesem Fall bin ich einmal dankbar darüber.  
„Setz euch doch alle“, meldet sich Koshiro zu Wort und holt weitere Teller aus dem Schrank. Zorro gibt mir einen Kuss als er den Platz neben mir einnimmt, Reiju den auf der anderen Seite. Zeff hat Kuinas Platz eingenommen, da sie auf dem Schoss ihres Vaters sitzt. „Hast du eigentlich auch was damit zu tun?“, will ich von dem Vater meines Kindes wissen. „Ich war nur der Abholdienst“, erklärt er mit einem Grinsen. Ganz abnehmen tue ich ihm das nicht, aber ich freue mich zu sehr, dass ich weiter nachhacken will. Reiju wiederzutreffen ist wirkliche in schönes Geschenk, sie war immer die einzige in meiner biologischen Familie, die nett zu mir war. Ein Grund wieso ich den Kontakt zu ihr nie völlig abgebrochen habe, wie zum Rest.  
Ich genieße es, wie sie ihre Geschichten erzählt und auch das ausfragen ihrerseits. Es ist natürlich, auch nach der langen Zeit. Sie ist viel gereist und fesselt mit ihren Erlebnissen auch Kuina, die aufmerksam lauscht. „Du bist eine großartige Geschichtenerzählerin“, bezeichnet sie Reiju mittendrin. „Danke, das ist eine große Ehre für mich“, erwidert meine Schwester. Sie kann nicht gut mit Kindern, bemüht sich aber stets. Kuina ist was das betrifft sehr pflegeleicht, vielleicht ist das der Grund wieso Reiju sogar zustimmt mit ihr, Shushu und Koshiro spazieren geht. Nach gestern bin ich froh heute nicht durch die Gegend zu laufen. Mein Rücken schmerzt immer noch und ich ziehe es vor im warmen zu bleiben.

Ich bin froh, dass die geplante Überraschung so gut gelungen ist, dabei habe ich Zeff sehr gerne geholfen und ich habe das Gefühl das ich mir damit auch sein Vertrauen verdient habe. Leider muss Reiju am selben Abend noch heim, aber sie verspricht wieder vorbei zu schauen, wenn unser Kind geboren ist. Zeff dagegen wird bis zur Geburt des Kindes bleiben. Koshiro wollte ihm das Gästezimmer überlassen, doch Zeff sagte, das wäre nicht nötig, er hätte eine Luftmatratze dabei. Sanji schien nicht begeistert darüber zu sein. Also habe ich mein leerstehendes Büro, welches ich sowieso nie benutze, schnell geputzt und das Einzelbett, das der Vorbesitzer auf dem Dachboden hat stehen lassen, aufgebaut. Die Matratze hole ich aus der anderen Betthälfte des Gästezimmers. „Vielen Dank, auch wenn die Arbeit nicht nötig gewesen wäre.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt morgen, 26.12. zum, 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag.


	8. Teil 8 – Kleine Schwierigkeiten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> heute wieder früher =)  
> Hoffe alle ihr könnt euren letzten Weihnachtsfeietag noch genießen.  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Nur nach und nach lässt das benommene Gefühl des Schlafes von mit ab, ein regelmäßiger Atem neben mir ist das erste was ich wahrnehme und dann ein Gewicht an meiner Brust. An meiner Seite spüre ich den Babybauch meines Freundes und die leichten Kindesbewegungen darin. Aus Gewohnheit geht mein Bick zum Wecker, welcher schon fast 10 Uhr anzeigt. Es ist schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ich solange geschlafen habe. Ich fühle mich ausgeruht, wobei ich wesentlich besser schlafe, seit mein blonder Freund mit mir das Bett teilt und somit auch besser ausgeschlafen. Da macht mir auch das mehrmalige aufstehen nachts nichts aus.   
Es ist ungewöhnlich still in meinem Haus, etwas das mich doch etwas beunruhigt, das ist normal nicht der Fall, wenn meine Tochter da ist. „Die sind spazieren“, nuschelt der Blonde neben mir verschlafen. Seine Hand sucht meine. „War vorhin kurz im Bad, da hat Koshiro mir Bescheid gegeben“, hängt er an. Sehr ungewöhnlich, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen habe, dass er auf war. Da muss ich echt müde gewesen sein. „Heißt wir sind ungestört“, stelle ich fest und ziehe Sanji näher an mich. Jetzt wo er sowieso wach ist, verschwende ich keine Zeit. „Sind wir“, bestätigt Sanji nochmals. Ich beuge mich über ihn küsse sanft seine Halsbeuge. Abgeneigt ist er keinesfalls, eher etwas übereifrig.  
„Stopp“, höre ich ihn plötzlich sagen. Gerade noch hatte er einen wohligen Laut von sich gegeben. Ich schaue ihn an und sehe den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Eine Wehe, das kann ich erkennen. Ich helfe ihm sich wieder auf die Seite zu legen, massiere seinen Rücken mit einer Hand und mit der anderen halte ich seine Hand. Erst als sein Gesicht entspannter wird, bin ich wieder beruhigt. Jedes Mal spanne ich mich an, wenn das passiert, habe Angst, dass etwas geschieht was nicht sein solle.  
„Denke das lassen wir lieber“, sagt er an mich gerichtet und fordert sich meine Hilfe ein zum Aufsetzen. Die Stimmung von eben ist vollkommen verschwunden, jetzt wirkt es gedrückt. „War es schlimm?“, will ich wissen. Meine Besorgnis ist wieder einmal mehr zu hören, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. „Es ging, kam nur sehr plötzlich. Meistens nimmt der Schmerz zu und klingt dann wieder ab, dieses Mal war der schmerz direkt voll da“, erklärt er mir. Seine Stimme klingt erschöpft, abgenutzt und etwas Unsicherheit schwingt mit.   
„Ich sollte auf Toilette, es fühlt sich an als hätte meine Blase etwas nachgegeben“, setzt er fort. Vor ein paar Tagen war ihm das furchtbar peinlich und nun kann er ungezwungen darüber sprechen. Er vertraut mir inzwischen mehr, darüber bin ich froh. Ich helfe ihm auf die Beine und begleite ihn ins Bad, er sieht unsicher auf den Beinen aus. Er braucht mich mehr als Stütze als die letzten Tage, ein Zeichen das mir sagt das mein Gefühl richtig liegt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sanji versucht es nicht zu verbergen, als er sich im Türrahmen zusätzlich festhält. 

Normalerweise schicke ich Zorro raus, während ich pinkele aber aus irgendeinem Grund will ich, dass er dieses Mal bleibt. Er scheint kein Problem damit zu haben, er ist gerade mehr als nur meine körperliche Stütze. Als ich meine Hose runter ziehe, bin ich froh das er wirklich geblieben ist, denn in meiner Unterwäsche ist etwas Schleimiges, mit leichten Blutfäden durchzogen. Ich brauche einen Moment, bevor ich registriere was das ist. „Mein Schleimpfropf“, sage ich etwas entsetzt. Zorro muss mich halten, als mir meine Beine urplötzlich den Dienst versagen. Er setzt mich auf der Toilette ab. „Hey sieh mich an, alles in Ordnung, das ist nichts Schlimmes“, erinnert mich mein Freund. Ich nicke und atme einmal tief durch. Zuerst dachte ich es ginge los, was mich etwas geschockt hat, doch jetzt kann ich wieder aufatmen. Mein Freund sieht ebenfalls erleichtert aus.   
„Ich kenne mich nicht besonders aus, aber hat das nicht was mit der Geburt zu tun?“, will er wissen. „Kann, muss aber nicht. Der Schleimpfropf kann sich auch neu bilden, zu mindestens hat das mein vorheriger Arzt gesagt. Können wir trotzdem zu Law fahren, sicherheitshalber?“, bitte ich ihn. So ganz beruhigt bin ich nicht und das ist definitiv nicht gut. „Sicher, ich hol uns was zum anziehen“, antwortet Zorro mir. Er versichert sich erst, das sich alleine aufrecht sitzen kann, bevor er geht.  
So wacklig wie ich gerade bin, gestaltet sich das anziehen eher schwierig. Das Zorro gerade jetzt solch eine Ruhe ausstrahlt tut gut, es gibt mir Sicherheit. Er muss mich sogar die Treppe hinuntertragen, da ich immer noch nicht wirklich sicher auf den Beinen bin. Natürlich sehen die anderen sofort das irgendwas nicht stimmt. Koshiro lenkt Kuina direkt ab indem er sie mit Shushu ins Wohnzimmer schickt, das erste Spiel aufbauen. So haben wir die Chance zu erläutern was gerade los ist. Die Beiden wirken besorgt aber nicht so sehr beruhigt wie ich erwartet habe.   
Während Zorro schon Law Bescheid gibt, dass wir gleich vorbeikommen, hat Zeff uns indessen einen Frühstückstisch bereitet. Jedoch ist mir gerade so gar nicht nach Essen jeglicher Art, einzig den Tee nehme ich gerne. Zeff sieht mich an, wissend das ich gerade aufgewühlt bin und deshalb keinen Bissen runter kriegt. Zeff begleitet uns noch zum Auto, lässt uns aber alleine fahren, er beginnt Zorro zu vertrauen, sonst wäre er mitgefahren.  
Der Weg ist glücklicherweise nur sehr kurz, ein positiver Punkt, wenn man einen Arzt direkt im Dorf hat. Law öffnet uns schon die Tür als wir vor seinem Haus parken. Die Praxis ist relativ kalt, obwohl er uns direkt versichert das er die Heizung hochgedreht hat, als wir angerufen haben. Ich fröstle etwas, als ich die Hose zur Untersuchung ausziehen muss. „Ich beeile mich versprochen“, richtet sich der Dunkelhaarige an mich. „Der Schleimpfropf ist nicht komplett abgegangen und dein Muttermund noch fest verschlossen. Außer der Wehe kurz davor, noch welche gehabt?“, fragt er mich, als er sein abtasten beendet. Woraufhin ich meine Hose wieder anziehen darf. „Nein, aber es hat sich anders als sonst angefühlt“, gebe ich zur Antwort. „Erklär mir den Unterschied“, verlangt er. Ich wiederhole die Erklärung, welche ich vorhin schon Zorro gegeben habe. „Daran ist nichts Ungewöhnliches“, merkt mein Arzt an, tastet meinen Bauch nochmals ab. Im Anschluss misst er meinen Blutdruck und schließt das CTG an. Er deckt mich mit einer Decke zu, weil ich am Zittern bin. „Generell schaut jetzt nichts nach sonstigen Anzeichen Geburt aus. Deine Werte sind in Ordnung, Herztöne, Blutdruck alles wie es sein sollte“, berichtet Law uns. „Also kann ich beruhigt wieder nachhause gehen?“, hake ich nach. „Theoretisch ja, aber ich habe das Gefühl du würdest nicht vollkommen beruhigt heim fahren“, erwidert mein Arzt. Richtig geschätzt, ich habe Angst, dass es doch losgeht.  
„Wir haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, wenn du Angst hast nicht zu erkennen ob du Wehen hast, schließe ich dich an den Wehen Schreiber an und wir warten ab ob da was kommt. Das bedeutet einen Aufenthalt von zwei bis drei Stunden. Andere Möglichkeit, ihr fahrt jetzt nachhause. Du legst dich hin und ruhst dich den ganzen Tag aus, lässt dich bedienen und wenn du eine Wehe hast, kann Zorro das notieren. Sollten keine Regelmäßige Wehen kommen, sehen wir uns nachmittags, dann komme ich vorbei und schau nach dir. Meiner Erfahrung nach wird es nicht losgehen, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du besorgt bist“, erklärt mir Law.  
Mein Blick sucht Zorros, der mir aufmunternd zu verstehen gibt, dass ich Law vertrauen kann und einfach heimfahren soll. Ich weiß, dass Zorro jetzt besonders auf mich aufpassen wird und die anderen auch. Es kann also nichts passieren, sag ich zu mir selbst. „Ich vertraue dir und fahre heim“, entscheide ich mich. „Gut, dann schau ich heute Nachmittag vorbei. Bitte heute keine Ausflüge. Kleine Spaziergänge sind in Ordnung wenn du möchtest, aber nichts was dich anstrengt“, weist mich Law an. Ich nicke und lasse mir von Zorro von der Liege helfen. In der Jacke ist mir gleich wärmer. „Ruf jederzeit an“, erinnert mich mein Arzt noch.

Zurück im Haus werden wir natürlich schon erwartet und müssen Laws komplette Aussagen wiederholen. Ein bisschen beruhigt wirken sie aber es scheint als würden sie mich alle heute stets im Auge behalten. „Kommt das Baby?“, will Kuina wissen, weil sie die Erklärung nicht verstanden hat. „Nein noch nicht, aber ich soll mich heute ausruhen“, vereinfache ich die Erklärung von vorhin. Sie wirkt etwas traurig, lächelt aber dann und läuft mit Shushu ins Wohnzimmer. „Wie wäre es mit einem Mittagessen nach dem Schock?“, fragt mein Ziehvater dann jedoch. „Sehr gerne“, stimme ich zu. Jetzt wo ich doch wesentlich entspannter bin, meldet der Hunger sich zu Wort.   
Zorro führt mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich hinlege. Kuina und unseren Welpen beim gemeinsamen spielen zusehe, bis Zeff uns ruft. Irgendwie bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen, wahrscheinlich von der ganzen Aufregung. Ein bisschen sitzt mir der Schock noch in den Knochen und die eigentliche Angst vor der Geburt, macht die Sache nicht besser. Mein Freund sitzt neben mir, streichelt über meinen Arm, während er mit seiner Tochter ein Brettspiel spielt.   
Das Essen riecht köstlich, doch obwohl ich großen Hunger habe, bekomme ich nur wenig runter. Ich habe das Gefühl, irgendwas stimmt nicht, sage aber nichts und entschuldige mich, dass ich müde bin. Ich mache mir unnötig Sorgen, schließlich hat Law mich heute Morgen erst untersucht.   
Zorro begleitet mich ins Bett, bleibt sogar obwohl ich nur ein wenig schlafen will. Nach heute Morgen will er mich wohl nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es ist irgendwie schön aber eigentlich möchte ich alleine sein. Wegschicken tue ich nicht, bin sowieso zu müde.  
Als ich erwache höre ich mehrere Stimmen, schaffe es aber nicht diese richtig zu zuordnen, noch das gesagte zu verstehen. Ich fühle mich heiß und gleichzeitig kalt. Doch langsam kann ich wenigstens wieder etwas wahrnehmen. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe das Law am Bettrand sitzt, Zeff steht in der Tür und Zorro kann ich hinter mir spüren, seine Hand liegt auf meinem Rücken.   
„Was?“, frage ich krächzend und dann überkommt mich ein Hustenanfall. Das tat weh, wo meine Lungen doch sowieso nur begrenzten Raum zur Verfügung haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich bekomme nicht richtig Luft. „Hier trink erst mal einen Schluck“, fordert mich Law auf und reicht mir ein Glas Wasser. Die Flüssigkeit hilft und vertreibt die aufkeimende Panik, die sich langsam in mir breitmacht. „Du hast Fieber, fühlst du dich abgesehenen von dem Husten ansonsten gut?“, will der Arzt von mir wissen. „Ich fühl mich schlapp, aber ansonsten nichts“, antworte ich. Law schaut sich meinen Hals an, hört mich ab, sieht aber nicht mehr so unbesorgt aus wie heute Morgen. „Ein grippaler Infekt, wahrscheinlich hast du dir den vorgestern geholt. Aber keine Sorge, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich habe dir was gegen das Fieber mitgebracht und einen Hustenlöser, so wie Hustenstiller für die Nacht“, diagnostiziert Law und stellt drei Packungen Medikamente auf den Nachttisch. Ich nicke nur, zu viel mehr fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage.   
Laws Hand legt sich auf meinen Bauch und seine Stirnfalte verrät mir das noch etwas ist. „Raus damit“, verlange ich. „Heute Morgen wirktest du fit und jetzt nach ein paar Stunden sehr schlapp. Der Virus hat dich sehr geschwächt, das macht mir etwas Sorgen. Kinder entscheiden sich oft zu kommen, wenn der Körper geschwächt ist und nach heute Morgen, bin ich mir jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, dass die Wehen nicht doch einsetzen. Eine Hausgeburt überstehst du in dem Zeitraum nicht, eine natürliche Geburt im Krankenhaus könnten wir versuchen, solange deine Erschöpfung nicht noch schlimmer wird. Ich werde dir jetzt einen mobilen Wehen Schreiber anlegen, der zeichnet alles auf. Schau, das Ding wird dich nicht stören, du kannst dich frei bewegen“, erläutert mir mein Arzt. Das kleine Ding an meinem Bauch fühle ich kaum, also lasse ich mir das Shirt wieder drüberziehen. Mein Freund deckt mich wieder zu. „Ich klär die anderen auf, worauf sie achten sollen, dann können sie mich direkt anrufen. Ich komm dann umgehend her. Ich rate dir trotzdem eine Tasche fürs Krankenhaus zu packen, ich setz dich keinerlei Risiko aus. Wenn die Wehen einsetzen geht es unter diesen Bedingungen sofort ins Krankenhaus“, gibt mir mein Arzt zu verstehen. Damit bin ich einverstanden und nicke. „Okay, ich komme dann alle sechs Stunden her. Den Rest erkläre ich Zorro. Wenn du möchtest kannst du jetzt was gegen das Fieber nehmen und wieder schlafen“, meint Law. Ich bin dankbar das ich nicht länger wach sein muss, mein Körper fühlt sich an als ob ich nicht geschlafen hab.

Wir alle lassen Sanji im Zimmer zurück und hören uns im Flur an, was Law uns zu sagen hat. „Die normalen Grippe Symptome kennt ihr, ich denke da gibt es nichts zu erläutern. Sein Fieber macht mir mehr Bedenken, haltet das bitte im Auge. Mir ist es lieber, ihr ruft einmal zu viel als zu wenig an. Der Wehen Schreiber zeichnet alle Wehen auf, ich kann das Gerät später auslesen. Wenn es rot blinkt wird es Zeit das ihr mich anruft. Behaltet ihn trotzdem im Auge, je früher ich darüber ich Bescheid weiß, desto besser. Bei Blutungen umgehend anrufen“, erklärt uns der Arzt ausführlich. Ich gebe Law einen Ersatzschlüssel vom Haus, da er auch nachts vorbeikommen wird und ich nicht will das er das ganze Haus aufweckt.   
„Ich bleibe bei Sanji und du gehst jetzt mal eine Runde spazieren“, befiehlt mir Zeff, nachdem Law gegangen ist. Ich schaue ihn verwundert an, so spricht nur Koshiro mit mir. „Das wird dir gut tun, vertrau mir“, setzt er fort, reicht mir Jacke und Leine und ruft Shushu herbei. Der Husky kommt ohne Kuina im Schlepptau angelaufen, also scheint sie keine Lust zu haben mich zu begleiten, vielleicht ist es auch besser. Es kann nicht schaden meinen Kopf freizubekommen. Mein kleiner Welpe freut sich jedenfalls über die Bewegung.  
Mein Weg führt mich den Berg hinauf, in den verschneiten Wald. Hier oben fühle ich mich immer frei und habe das Gefühl besser atmen zu können. Sicher, die Sorge um Sanji bleibt aber ich fühle mich nicht mehr so erstickt wie eben im Haus, ob der Koch mir das angesehen hat und mich deshalb weggeschickt hat? Ich habe meine beste Freundin verloren als meine Tochter geboren worden wurde, da ist die Sorge Sanji jetzt ebenfalls zu verlieren allgegenwärtig. Aber ich vertraue Law als Arzt und Sanji, dass er weiß was er kann.  
Zurück im Haus werde ich von Kuina empfangen, die mich bittet, mit ihr ein Spiel zu spielen. Ich will ablehnen, doch Koshiro schüttelt im Hintergrund den Kopf, also gebe ich nach. Meine Sorge um Sanji ist da, aber meine Tochter lenkt mich gut ab. Außerdem bringt es nichts, die ganze Zeit nur neben ihm zu sitzen während er schläft. Zeff hat die Aufgabe wohl gern übernommen.   
Vertieft in das Spiel, bekomme ich gar nicht mit wie viel Zeit vergeht. Der kleine Welpe liegt neben meinem Bein, lässt sich zwischendrin kraulen und döst immer wieder weg. Kuina ist eurasisch das sie gewinnen wird, denn alles läuft zu ihren Gunsten.  
„Kommst du kurz mit?“, bittet mich Zeff, der gerade zur Tür hineingekommen ist. Ich nicke und erhebe mich. „Bin gleich wieder“, verspreche ich meiner Tochter, welche mich enttäuscht ansieht. Warten ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke. Doch das wird sie lernen müssen, mit einem Baby im Haus wird das öfters vorkommen.  
Zeff schickt mich hoch zu Sanji, der aufrecht im Bett sitzt und mich ansieht. „Fühlst du dich besser?“, frage ich ihn sogleich. „Etwas, denke die Medikamente wirken“, bekomme ich zur Antwort. Er hört sich noch etwas heißer an, aber nicht mehr ganz so schlapp wie vorhin. Ich mustere ihn, das Band mit dem kleinen Gerät um seinen Bauch zeichnet sich unter dem Shirt ab. Seine Haut ist blass und seine Augen zeigen immer noch Müdigkeit. „Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, hatte ich keine Wehe“, sagt er beruhigend. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine, setze mich dabei auf die Bettkante und warte ab was er von mir will.   
„Kannst du mich runtertragen, ich fühl mich noch schlapp und traue meinem Gleichgewicht nicht“, bittet mich mein blonder Freund. „Sicher, aber ist dir das nicht zu viel?“, hake ich nach. Unten würde es wieder Tumult geben. „Nein, nur eine Weile, danach geh ich ohne zu murren zurück ins Bett“, gibt er zurück. Na gut, wenn er das so will, spricht nichts dagegen. Also hebe ich ihn hoch und trag ihn nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Dort macht Koshiro sofort die Couch frei, sodass ich Sanji dort absetzen kann. Zugedeckt lächelt er, als Kuina sich zu ihm setzt. Sie kuschelt kurz mit meinem Freund und dann setzen wir unser Spiel fort. Indessen hat Koshiro frischen Tee aufgesetzt und Zeff macht schnell ein paar kleine Snacks dazu. Davon rührt mein schwangerer Freund aber nur wenig an. Aber auch das bisschen ist gut, das stellt uns alle zufrieden. 

Es ist kurz vor dem Abendessen als Law klingelt, in den Händen trägt er zwei großen Taschen. Ich lasse ihn herein und weise ihm die Richtung. Sanji liegt mit dem Welpen auf der Couch und begrüßt seinen Arzt. Er hat vorhin nochmal kurz geschlafen und wirkt seitdem nochmal fitter. „Dir scheint es besser zu gehen“, stellt Law freudig fest. „Ja, der Husten nervt, aber ansonsten geht es mir definitiv wieder besser“, antwortet der Blonde. „Wehen gehabt?“, will der hochgewachsene Arzt wissen. Sanji verneint die Frage, was ich bestätigen kann. Law misst nochmal Fieber, welches aber verschwunden ist.   
Dann öffnet er die zweite Tasche, indem sich ein kleines ultraschallgerät befindet. „Schauen wir kurz nach dem Kleinen“, schlägt der Arzt vor. Sanji macht seinen Bauch frei und scheint irgendwie erleichtert als das Band abgenommen wird. Kuina quetscht sich zu mir, sie will das Baby sehen. Ich ziehe sie auf meinem Schoss und zeige auf den Bildschirm, wo der Kopf zu sehen ist. „Bruder oder Schwester?“, will meine Tochter wissen. Law schaut uns an, sagt aber nichts, wahrscheinlich weiß er was es wird, während Sanji es nicht wissen will. „Das wissen wir nicht, das erfahren wir erst wenn das Baby geboren ist“, erkläre ich und anscheinend gibt sie sich damit zufrieden. „Alles sieht gut aus, wenn ich alle jetzt mal bitten dürfte den Raum zu verlassen“, meldet sich Law zu Wort. Ich schiebe Kuina mit den anderen aus dem Raum und sage ihnen sie sollen schon mal den Tisch decken und schließe die Tür.  
„Muttermund ist immer noch verschlossen. Zur Sicherheit lassen wir den Wehen Schreiber bis morgen früh dran, aber ich denke, den Besuch heute Nacht kann ich mir sparen, wenn etwas ist ruft aber bitte an“, erklärt Law. „Okay, danke“, sagt Sanji. Er wirkt wieder erschöpft, aber nicht so sehr wie am Nachmittag. „Versuch was zu Essen und nehme die nächste Dosis. Am besten gehst du direkt ins Bett, wenn du Glück hast ist es nur ein 24 Stunden Virus und morgen früh ist alles vorbei“, empfiehlt der Arzt und mein Freund nickt zustimmend. 

Mit einer warmen Mahlzeit im Bauch, lasse ich mich zurück ins Bett tragen. Ich hasse das Gefühl krank zu sein, wenn mein Körper so schwach ist. Schwanger und krank zu sein ist noch schlimmer. Es scheint das schlappe Gefühl gleich nochmal zu verdoppeln. Unter der Decke ist es schön mollig warm, aber es hilft nicht, dass mich gerade ein Hustenanfall nach dem anderen heimsucht. Meine Lungen brennen und der Kleine in mir tritt aufgeregt, weil er jedes Mal geweckt wird.   
Ich muss wohl durch die Erschöpfung eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich erwache ist es stockfinster und ich liege in Zorros Armen. Sein ruhiger Atem sagt mir, dass er schläft. Ich traue mich kaum mich zu bewegen, will ihn nicht wecken. Doch mich aus seinen Armen zu schälen ist nicht gerade einfach. „Alles okay?“, nuschelt er verschlafen. Mein Freund hat definitiv einen zu leichten Schlaf. „Ja, lass mich kurz aufstehen“, bitte ich. Anstatt mich loszulassen knipst er das Licht an und hilft mir auf die Füße. Meine Beine fühlen sich nicht mehr wie Wackelpudding an, das ist viel besser. Leider bin ich nicht noch immer nicht gerade sicher auf den Beinen unterwegs. Jedoch löst die kleine Anstrengung, ins Bad und wieder zurück, direkt einen Hustenanfall aus. Ein furchtbares Gefühl und ich bin froh, als ich mich wieder hinlegen kann. „Willst du noch eine Dosis nehmen?“, fragt mein Freund mich, als er überprüft ob ich wieder Fieber habe. Das ist zum Glück nicht der Fall. „Ja, ich glaub sonst gibt das mit dem schlafen nichts“, antworte ich. Eigentlich nehme ich nicht gerne Medikamente, erst recht nicht seit ich schwanger bin, aber ich vertraue Law das er mir nur das gibt, was dem kleinem in meinem Bauch nicht schadet.   
Es ist spät am Morgen, als ich wieder wach werde, neben mir sitzt Zeff, der seine Nase in einem Buch stecken hat. „Guten Morgen“, grüße ich und richte mich vorsichtig auf. Der Hustenanfall bleibt aus, auch wenn ich ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals verspüre. „Morgen, du hörst dich besser an als gestern“, erwidert er. „Fühle mich auch um Längen besser als gestern. Wo sind die anderen?“, will ich wissen, während ich nach dem Glas Wasser greife. „Mit Shushu spazieren, wenn sie wieder da sind gibt es Frühstück und Law hat schon angerufen, dass er ebenfalls gleich vorbeikommt um nach dir zu sehen“, klärt mein Ziehvater mich auf. Klingt alles soweit nach einem guten Plan.

Eine Weile später höre ich wie unten die Eingangstür aufgeht und dann Kuinas Stimme. Es dauert nicht lange da kommt Zorro ins Zimmer, er lächelt als er erkennt das es mir besser geht. Dennoch lehne ich den Kuss ab, er muss nicht auch noch krank werden. Er schmollt spielerisch, nimmt es mir aber nicht wirklich übel. „Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragt er mich. „Besser, um einiges, aber noch nicht wieder ganz fit“, antworte ich. „Das erwartet auch keiner. Wir haben heute den ganzen Tag für uns“, sagt er zu mir. „Wo hast du die anderen hingeschickt?“, hake ich nach. „Kuina geht heute zu ihrer Freundin ins Dorf und Koshiro unternimmt etwas mit Zeff und nimmt Shushu mit“, erzählt er mir. „Und was hast du mit mir vor?“, will ich wissen. „Ich dachte da an ein gemütliches Sofa. Mit ganz vielen Decken und Kissen, mit dir in meinen Armen und schauen einen Film, was hältst du davon?“, erläutert er mir. Hört sich nicht schlecht an, das würde mir gefallen und dazu bin ich fit genug. Mein Freund kuschelt sich zu mir ins Bett. Ich mag es wie er seine Arme um mich legt, seine große Hand liegt direkt unter meinen Rippen, auf meinem Bauch. Unser Kleiner zeigt ihm das auch er wach ist.   
Ein paar Minuten sind uns gegönnt, da steht auch schon mein Arzt im Zimmer. Er scheint ebenfalls erfreut zu sein, dass es mir wieder besser geht und ich bin froh dieses Band um meinen Bauch los zu werden. „Nimm heute noch alles von den Medikamenten, sonst bekommst du nur einen Rückfall und das wollen wir nicht. Wenn es dir morgen noch besser geht, kannst du sie weglassen“, meint Law. Ich bin erleichtert, ich hatte schon die Befürchtung das ich jetzt bis zur Geburt flachliege. „Geh es jetzt wirklich ruhig an, es kann jederzeit losgehen und du solltest deine Kräfte sammeln“, empfiehlt er mir. „Werde ich, danke“, gebe ich zurück. Seine kalten Hände liegen tastend auf meinem Bauch, aber sein Gesicht sagt mir das alles in Ordnung ist. „Ich sehe dich an Silvester Vormittag zur Vorsorge“, verabschiedet sich Law. Für mich bedeutet das, das ich was Frisches anziehen will und frühstücken, ich habe auf einmal mordsmäßigen Hunger. 

Da keiner zuhause ist, nicht mal unser kleiner Welpe, denn hat Zeff mitgenommen, habe ich seit der Ankunft von Kuina zum ersten Mal ein paar Stunden Sanji ganz alleine für mich. Ich hoffe er wird das genauso genießen wie ich selbst. Ich trage ihn hinunter auf die vorbereitete Couch in das Kissenmeer. Danach hole ich das Frühstückstablett, das Zeff für uns vorbereitet hat. Mein blonder Freund erkennt sofort, dass sein Ziehvater am Werk war, aber das wollte ich auch gar nicht leugnen, sondern ihn heute nur nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Sanji entscheidet für einen etwas älteren Film, den er gerne nochmal sehen möchte. Wir kuscheln uns in die Kissen, berühren uns wo wir nur können und genießen einfach nur die Zweisamkeit.   
Wie erwartet schläft mein schwangerer Freund irgendwann, schließlich ist er noch nicht ganz gesund und das Kleine in seinem Bauch trägt mit dazu bei. Ich genieße dennoch jede Minute, auch wenn ich ihn nur im Schlaf beobachte. Es fühlt sich einfach richtig an, hier mit ihm zu liegen. Wenn ich damals nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, hätte ich das schon viele Monate haben können. Auch wenn ich zunächst etwas unsicher war, ob das hier funktionieren würde, will ich es jetzt nicht mehr missen mit ihm fühle ich mich endlich wieder komplett.   
Es vergehen Stunden, mal den Film schauend, ihn beobachten wie er schläft, einfach nur ein wenig redend. Doch als es dunkel wird kommt, auch der Rest von uns wieder. Kuina schon schlafend in den Armen von Koshiro, der sie sofort nach oben bringt und Zeff, der grummelnd sofort in die Küche verschwindet. Wir hatten nach unserem verspätenden Mittagessen gar nicht mitbekommen wie spät es eigentlich schon ist.   
Sanji gesellt sich zu uns in die Küche wobei er erleichtert aussieht, als er auf dem Stuhl Platz nimmt. Wahrscheinlich ist unser Baby mal wieder aktiv und so tief wie es inzwischen in seinem Becken liegt, ist das nicht gerade angenehm. Während des Essens, lasse ich mir ein wenig von Sanjjis Heimat bei Zeff erzählen und beschließe das wir ihn sobald wie möglich besuchen fahren, wenn das Baby geboren ist. 

Da Sanji sich weiterhin erholen muss und Kuina aber voller Energie steckt, hat mein Freund mich davon überzeugt die Nachmittage mit meiner Tochter etwas zu unternehmen, während er es sich in meinem Wohnzimmer gemütlich macht und mit Shushu kuschelt. Da Zeff, wie auch Koshiro, bei ihm sind, muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Der Abends dagegen gehört uns Zwei, damit ist auch Kuina einverstanden, solange sie vorher mit uns einen Film anschaut. Es hat sich also eine gewisse Routine eingespielt.   
Was mich am meisten freut ist, dass sich Reiju wie versprochen meldet und sogar zu Silvester zu uns kommen möchte. Natürlich freut sich Sanji darüber, wobei er im gleichen Satz sagt, dass es wahrscheinlich anstrengend wird, seit dem Fieber fühlt er sich ständig erschöpft und schläft mehrmals am Tag. Da wir uns alle Sorgen gemacht haben, ist Law noch einmal vorbeigekommen und hat ihn gründlich untersucht, konnte uns aber beruhigen, dass es ganz normal ist. Sanji ist zwar etwas frustriert, dass er praktisch nichts mehr machen kann, aber er scheint es auch gleichzeitig etwas zu genießen, rund um die Uhr bedient zu werden.   
Morgen ist Silvester und wir würden gemeinsam ins neue Jahr starten. Ich bin aufgeregt, es würde so anders werden als die letzten Jahre. Meine Gedanken reisen ins letzte Jahr, das erste Mal das ich mit meiner Tochter gemeinsam ins Jahr gestartet bin. Es war komisch für mich, wir kannten uns kaum. Sie war zwar offen gegenüber mir, aber ich konnte noch nicht so richtig was mit ihr anfangen. Koshiro musste mir ständig helfen, aber als wir dann ein paar Minuten vor Mitternacht nach draußen gingen und sie mir ihre Arme entgegenstreckte und sagte: „Papa, nimm mich auf den Arm“, mit ihrer müden Stimme, da war es plötzlich anders. Sie hatte mich „Papa“ genannt, zum ersten Mal, das machte mich unglaublich stolz. Ich hatte sie in meinem Arm und schauten uns gemeinsam das Feuerwerk, über dem Dorf an. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich schön, dieses Gefühl das ich dabei hatte. Dieses Jahr würde mein Glück noch vollkommener sein, mit Sanji und Kuina, Koshiro, Zeff und Reiju – meiner ganzen Familie. Ich freue mich drauf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel kommt am 31.12. zu Silvester.


	9. Teil 9 – Silvester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo,  
> ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr =)  
> Wahrscheinlich ist dieses Kapitel nicht ganz so realistisch wie die anderen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das.   
> Dafür gibt's noch ein Bild (https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/367235/2709321/).  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Silvester steht vor der Tür, schon heute Abend. Weshalb mein Freund und ich, auch gerade auf dem Weg in Laws kleine Praxis sind. Es ist früher Vormittag und mein Vorsorgetermin steht an, höchstwahrscheinlich der letzte, immerhin bin ich offiziell in drei Tagen fällig.   
Eigentlich wollte ich meine Schwester am Bahnhof abholen, so war es auch noch bis gestern geplant, das wir direkt nach dem Termin bei Law hinfahren und sie mitnehmen. Aber dann rief die Werkstatt an, eigentlich eine gute Nachricht, sie haben mein Auto fertig, jedoch wollen sie, dass ich den Wagen unbedingt noch vor Ladenschluss heute Mittag abhole. Egal wie ich es dreh und wende, ich schaffe es nicht dann auch noch meine Schwester abzuholen.   
Also wurde um geplant, mein Vater hätte das zwar gerne übernommen, aber das geht nicht, er kann aufgrund seines Beines nur Automatik fahren und ich fahre einen Schalter. Da Zeff ohne Auto, sondern auch mit der Bahn angereist ist, muss Koshiro ihn fahren, heißt, die Beiden fahren meine Schwester in Empfang nehmen. Da Kuina aber keine Lust hat, die Zwei zu begleiten und es schlecht ist das wir sie mitnehmen, hat sie sich kurzer Hand bei ihrer Freundin im Dorf für die paar Stunden einquartiert.   
Mein Freund führt mich in die Praxis, wo Law uns schon erwartet. Dieses Mal ist der Behandlungsraum auch wärmer als das letzte Mal, zu meiner Freude. Ich setze mich sofort auf die Liege und lasse mir von Zorro aus der Jacke, sowie Schuhe, helfen.   
„Du siehst fertig aus“, stellt mein Arzt auf den ersten Blick fest. „Bin ich, hatte eine unruhige Nacht“, erkläre ich kurz angebunden. Meine Laune ist nicht gerade gut, ich hoffe das sich das im Laufe des Tages noch bessern wird. „Inwiefern?“, hakt er nach, als er mein Oberteil hochschiebt und meinen Bauch abtastet. „Das Kleine war sehr aktiv und ich hatte drei Wehen“, erzähle ich. Er unterbricht das abtasten nicht, als ich meine Position etwas anpassen muss. Das Gewicht des Kindes auf meinen Organen wird jeden Tag unangenehmer. „Wann war die letzte?“, will Law wissen. Ich schaue fragend zu meinem Freund, er hatte für mich auf die Uhr geschaut. „Um fünf“, antwortet er für mich. „Das Kleine ist auf jeden Fall etwas gefallen, wie man so schön sagt. Dein Bauch ist hier unten härter als noch vor kurzem, da liegt das Kind und hier oben ist dein Bauch weich. Du solltest es gemerkt haben, dass es wesentlich einfacher ist zu atmen“, erklärt mir der Dunkelhaarige, während seine Hände auf meinem Bauch seine Erklärung untermalen. „Ja schon, aber es ist schon vor drei Wochen gefallen, seitdem fällt mir das laufen wesentlich schwerer“, wende ich ein. „Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Dein Baby hat entschieden, dass es sein warmes zuhause sehr bald verlassen will. Wie bald kann ich so noch nicht sagen, machen wir erst mal einen Ultraschall“, erwidert der hochgewachsene Arzt, woraufhin ich ein zustimmendes Nicken gebe.   
Der Dunkelhaarige macht einen Ultraschall, soweit ich selbst erkennen kann sieht alles gut aus, unser Kleines lutscht an seinem Daumen. „Scheint noch zufrieden in seinem beengten Heim zu sein. In perfekter Geburtsposition, wie es ausschaut“, kommentiert Law den Ultraschall. Er reicht mir die Tücher, damit ich mir das kalte Gel vom Bauch abwischen kann. Das Shirt das ich anhabe strafft gut um die Babykugel, als ich es wieder über meinen Bauch ziehe. „Ich weiß es nervt, aber ums abtasten deines Muttermundes kommen wir nicht rum, wenn du magst kannst du aber zunächst auf die Waage“, richtet sich mein Arzt an mich. Das Angebot mich erst zu wiegen, nehme ich gerne an, dann müsste ich gleich nicht nochmal aufstehen, das fällt mir heute besonders schwer.  
Inzwischen habe ich knappe vierzehn Kilo zugenommen, eine erschreckende Zahl, doch soweit ich das selbst beurteilen kann sind die Pfunde alle in meinen Bauch gewandert. Law lächelt, als ich mich wieder auf die Liege setze, er und Zorro helfen mir die richtige Position einzunehmen, nachdem ich mich aus der Jeans befreit habe. Behutsam tastet er meinen Muttermund ab, dabei grinst er. Das hat er beim letzten Mal nicht gemacht, weshalb ich ihn verwundert anschaue. „Könnte ein Neujahrskind werden“, sagt er, woraufhin ich ihn nun fragend ansehe. „Dein Muttermund ist circa zwei Zentimeter geöffnet. Das muss nicht heißen, dass es heute noch losgeht, kann es aber. Ein Öffnen des Muttermundes bei Männern, ist ein deutliches Zeichen das losgeht. In der Regel innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden“, beginnt Law zu erläutern. Ich atme laut aus, das passt mir gerade gar nicht, ich wollte Silvester noch in Ruhe verbringen. „Das Kleine sitzt tief in deinem Becken und ich denke die letzten Tage waren beschwerlich für dich, habe ich recht?“, fügt er bei. Ich nicke, wie recht er doch hat.   
„Keine Panik, die meisten Kinder nehmen sich die 48 Stunden Zeit, ich denke eurer Silvesterplanung steht nichts im Weg. Allerdings könntest du ein paar Wehen haben, können durchaus auch schon etwas schmerzhafter sein, aber solange du nicht mehr als eine in der Stunde hast, ist es nicht an der Zeit. Solltest du jedoch eine Regelmäßigkeit feststellen ruf bitte an, dann komme ich nochmal nach dir schauen. Halte also Zeitpunkt und Länge der Wehen fest. Normal sollte dich dein vorheriger Arzt informiert haben, aber ich tue es sicherheitshalber nochmal: Wenn Fruchtwasser abgeht, sei es nur wenig oder deine Fruchtblase plötzlich platzt sofort anrufen, ich komme unverzüglich. Jetzt aber genug davon, ich gehe nicht davon aus das ich dich vor morgen früh wiedersehe, da sehen wir uns zur nächsten Untersuchung. Kommt einfach nach dem Frühstück her“, erläutert uns Law.   
Bisher hat er immer richtig gelegen also vertraue ich ihm, habe keine Sorgen das unsere Silvester-Planung durcheinandergebracht wird.   
Er wünscht uns einen guten Rutsch und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Werkstatt, wir sind absolut pünktlich obwohl der Termin bei Law wesentlich länger gedauert hat als erwartet. Der Mitarbeiter reicht mir die Autoschlüssel und die Rechnung, welche ich zum Glück nicht gleich begleichen muss. Ich hoffe inständig das bis dahin das Geld der Versicherung da ist, denn es ist ein ordentlicher Betrag. Mein Wagen steht auf dem kleinen Parkplatz hinter der Halle, von dem Unfall ist nichts mehr zu sehen, sieht nach guter Arbeit aus. Natürlich bin ich kein Fachmann, aber auch Zorro der auf jedenfalls mehr von Autos versteht als ich, ist zufrieden mit dem Resultat.   
Hinterm Steuer zu sitzen fühlt sich jedoch komisch an, ich bin über eine Woche selbst kein Auto mehr gefahren. „Alles okay?“, fragt mich mein Freund, der neben mir steht. „Ja, fühlt sich komisch an wieder selbst am Steuer zu sitzen. Kannst du vor fahren bitte? Langsam, ich bin so viel Schnee nicht gewöhnt“, bitte ich ihn, obwohl es mehr eine Frage ist. Er nickt und schließt die Tür. Ich folge seinem Hummer langsam die Straßen entlang zu seinem Haus, indem ich mich so heimisch fühle. Nach ein paar Meter war es wieder das normalste auf der Welt für mich selbst zu fahren. Doch komisch ist es trotzdem irgendwie gewesen.

Shushu begrüßt uns freudig, als wir die Eingangstür öffnen. Zum ersten Mal war er hier alleine, nicht lange aber ganz alleine, jedenfalls scheint er sich auf den ersten Blick aber benommen zu haben. Ich reiche Zorro meine Jacke und lasse mich auf der Treppe nieder und öffne die Schnürsenkel, da hockt mein grünhaarige Freund sich vor mich und übernimmt es mir die Schuhe auszuziehen. Ich warte sitzend bis Zorro seine auch ausgezogen hat und lasse mir dann wiederhochhelfen. Mein Weg führt mich ins Wohnzimmer, Füße hochlegen, der Tag wird anstrengend genug sobald die anderen zurück sind und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass sich unser Kind entscheidet doch noch dieses Jahr zu kommen, nur, weil ich es übertreiben musste.  
Ich habe nur wenige Minuten der Ruhe, da höre ich schon die anderen. Im Gegensatz zu Zorro, habe ich nicht vor mich aus der Decke zu schälen um die anderen zu begrüßen. Reiju scheint es nicht auszumachen, dass ich liegen bleibe, sie setzt sich einfach zu meinen Füßen, regt sich kurz um meinen Bauch zu berühren und grinst mich an. Das kann nur eins bedeuten, ich schau zur Tür und da stehen sie, zwei meiner Brüder, Ichiji und Niji. Ich spanne mich Instinktiv an, aber sie begrüßen uns nur und lächeln. Ich kann es nicht glauben, da kommt nichts gehässiges, sondern nur ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge die zwei sind erwachsen geworden, lediglich Yonji ist immer noch so kindisch wie früher, den habe ich daheim gelassen“, erklärt meine Schwester, wohl um mir die Anspannung zu nehmen. „Wir sind hier, weil Reiju sagte das es dir Recht wäre. Wir gehen, wenn du willst. Wir wissen das wir nicht freundlich zu dir waren, deshalb nehmen wir dir das nicht übel, wenn du nicht möchtest das wir hier sind. Wir verstehen das in deinen Umständen Aufregung nicht das Beste ist, wir wollten erst später herkommen, wenn du das Kind hast, aber Reiju hat uns nicht in Ruhe gelassen“, ergreift Ichiji das Wort. Seine Stimme ist tiefer geworden, ich bin nicht mal zusammengezuckt stelle ich überrascht fest. „Falls es dich beruhigt wir schlafen nicht hier im Haus, wir haben uns ein Zimmer genommen in dem Gästehaus die Straße runter“, fügt Niji bei. Tatsächlich kann ich mich daraufhin entspannen.   
Zorro steht immer noch beschützend zwischen uns, etwas worüber ich froh bin. „Jetzt entspann dich Sanji, ich hätte die Beiden nicht mitgebracht wenn sie noch so wie früher wären. Ich dachte nur, jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Neu Anfang“, mischt sich nun Reiju wieder ein. Das ist meine Schwester live. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, ich vertraue meiner Schwester also sollte ich den Beiden wohl eine Chance geben, aber da ist noch misstrauen vorhanden, das kann ich einfach nicht beiseitelegen.   
„Spielt ihr mit mir?“, fragt Kuina einfach in die Runde und stellt sich vor meine zwei älteren Brüder und schaut sie mit demselben Blick an wie Shushu wenn es Leckerlis gibt. Auf einmal ist die komplette Anspannung verschwunden. Ich muss lachen, was mir musternde Blicke einhandelt. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragt Zorros Tochter und schaut in die Runde. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Willst du das große Mensch ärgere dich nicht Spiel holen, dann können wir alle mitspielen“, bitte ich sie. Zeff nickt mir zu und geht in die Küche, er will heute mal wieder ein Festmahl auftischen. Koshiro folgt ihm unauffällig, ich habe schon gemerkt das er gerne in der Küche mithilft. Jetzt passt es perfekt, wir sind zu sechst. Während Kuina alles Spielbereit macht, setzen sich meine Geschwister rund um den Tisch. Zorro bestückt derzeit den Boden mit Kissen und hilft mir ebenfalls an den Tisch, die Couch dient mir als Rückenlehne. Kuina setzt sich zu meiner linken und kuschelt sich an meinen Bauch. Zorro holt noch Getränke und dann geht es los.   
Es macht erstaunlich viel Spaß, aber es dauert ewig bis man eine Runde geschafft hat. Keiner schenkt dem anderen was. Was mich sehr verwundert ist, das Kuina sich nach einiger Zeit auch zu meinen Geschwistern auf den Schoss setzt. Sie hat einfach etwas Besonderes an sich. Kuina gewinnt natürlich, obwohl wir sie nicht geschont haben. „Spielst du für mich weiter, ich muss mal kurz mit Shushu raus“, bittet Zorro seine Tochter, die eifrig nickt. Jetzt ist mein Beschützer weg und trotzdem fühle ich mich nicht unbehaglich, das ist ein super Gefühl. Meine Brüder halten jedoch auch bewusst Abstand, damit ich mich nicht bedroht fühlen muss.

Als ich wiederkomme sitzen noch alle um den Tisch und lachen. Ich hatte einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche gemacht und meine Tasse heißen Kaffee geholt, draußen herrscht eine Eiseskälte. Sanji wirkt gelöst, das gefällt mir. Scheint für uns alle ein Neuanfang zu sein, hoffentlich ein guter. Jedoch klaut er mir direkt einmal die Tasse, dagegen habe ich nichts, solange ich auch etwas von der warmen Flüssigkeit abbekomme.   
Als das Spiel endet bittet mich Sanji, ihm hoch zu helfen, bis auf einen Toilettengang sitzt er schon mit uns anderen auf dem Boden, bestimmt nicht das bequemste. Ichiji greift überraschend ein, als mein blonder Freund zu sehr schwankt und mich ebenfalls aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. „Nochmal gutgegangen“, sagt Sanji erleichtert als er sich an mir festhält. Die anderen sind still, da zeigt Kuina auf meinen schwangeren Freund. „Deine Hose ist nass“, sagt sie unverblümt. Jetzt steht Sanji der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
Ich schaufle meinen Freund in meine Arme und trage ihn hoch ins Bad. Meine Vermutung ist richtig, dass es nicht eine spontane Blasenentleerung war. Ich helfe ihm sich zu säubern und hole frische Sachen. „In dem Kulturbeutel sind Einlagen, davon brauch ich eine“, weist er mich an. Ich reiche ihm den Beutel. Als er wieder vollständig bekleidet ist, gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich habe mein Handy unten liegen lassen, ich gehe es schnell holen um Law anzurufen“, sage ich doch Sanji hält meine Hand fest. „Lass mich nicht alleine“, bittet er leise, er klingt verunsichert. „Ich bin in einer Minute wieder da“, verspreche ich, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Ich setze mich neben ihn und halte ihn einfach.   
Es sind einige Minuten vergangen da höre ich jemand die Treppe hochkommen, es ist Koshiro, er reicht mir mein Handy. „Hast du Wehen?“, richtet er sich an Sanji, der seine Frage mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verneint. Koshiro gibt mir zu verstehen, dass ich Law anrufen soll, was ich tue. Natürlich verspricht er sofort vorbei zu kommen. „Kannst du den anderen Beschied geben?“, bitte ich Koshiro, der während des Telefongesprächs bei Sanji gesessen hat und dessen Hand hielt. „Mache ich.“  
Es dauert nicht lange da höre ich die Eingangstür, und kurz darauf kommt der Arzt in unser Zimmer. Er lächelt als er Sanji die Hand reicht. „Keine Sorge, das kann passieren. Wir schauen jetzt einfach mal was der Stand ist, kannst du dich hinlegen?“, bittet er ihn und mein Freund nickt, der bisher an meiner Schulter gelehnt hat. „Alles in Ordnung, du hast einen vorzeitigen Blasensprung, normalerweise setzen die Wehen bei Männer innerhalb der nächsten 12 Stunden ein, bis dahin werde ich da in die Natur auch nicht eingreifen“, erklärt uns Law, nachdem er bestätigt hat, dass meine Fruchtblase geplatzt ist. Selbstverständlich tastet er auch meinen Muttermund ab, der aber seit heute Morgen keine Veränderung aufweist. „Wehen können jederzeit einsetzen, daher empfehle ich dir dich jetzt auszuruhen, vielleicht sogar noch etwas zu schlafen, solange du es noch kannst. In der Zwischenzeit fahre ich heim und hole alles her was ich für eine Hausgeburt benötige oder willst du jetzt doch lieber in ein Krankenhaus?“, erkundigt sich der Dunkelhaarige. „Nein, aber du bist hier?“, will mein Freund wissen. „Ja die ganze Zeit, ich fahre nur die Sachen holen und meine Lebensgefährten. Wir werden Silvester mit euch feiern, so habe ich dich die ganze Zeit im Auge und kann jederzeit eingreifen. Ich bin spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder hier, versprochen“, antwortet er. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erleichtert das Law die ganze Zeit hier sein wird, ich weiß das er das nicht müsste. 

Sanji schläft nach dem Besuch von Law schnell ein, er beherzigt den Rat, dass er sich noch die Ruhe und Schlaf mitnehmen soll solange es geht. Als Zeff hochkommt, bitte ich ihn ein paar Minuten bei seinem Sohn zu bleiben, damit ich zu meiner Tochter kann. Schon auf der Treppe sehe ich sie wie sie mit Shushu am Körbchen auf mich wartet, aufgeregt läuft sie mir in die Arme. „Kommt das Baby wirklich?“, fragt sie sofort. Anscheinend hat ihr jemand erklärt was gerade vorgeht. „Ja, aber das dauert noch ein paar Stunden“, erkläre ich sie woraufhin sie nickt. „Kann ich zu Sanji?“, will sie wissen. „Sanji schläft gerade, das werden anstrengende Stunden für ihn, also ist es wichtig das er jetzt noch etwas Ruhe hat. Kannst du mir helfen?“, frage ich sie. Eifrig nickt meine Tochter. „Nimmst du dir Shushu, Opa und Sanjis Geschwister und gehst eine große Runde spazieren?“, bitte ich sie. „Ja Papa. Kann ich danach Sanji sehen?“, sagt sie und rennt auch schon in den Flur ihre Schuhe anziehen, wartet aber auf meine Antwort. „Sobald er wieder wach ist, versprochen“, erwidere ich und hoffe das mein Freund damit einverstanden ist.   
„Wir können ins Gasthaus“, bietet einer von Sanjis Brüdern an. „Nicht nötig, Sanji hat vorhin gesagt ihr sollt alle bleiben. Ich möchte nur das er in Ruhe schlafen kann bevor die Wehen beginnen. Beschäftigt mir Kuina eine Weile, bitte“, gebe ich zurück und nehme mir Shushus Leine um den Kleinen Welpen einzufangen. Meine Tochter ist derzeit fertig angezogen für den Spaziergang, da reiche ich ihr den Futterbeutel mit den Leckerlis und die Leine. „Viel Spaß“, wünsch ich ihr. Koshiro, sowie die Geschwister meines schwangeren Freunds, macht sich ebenfalls ausgehfertig.   
Nachdem das Haus dann so gut wie leer ist, gehe ich wieder hoch und lege mich zu meinem Freund. „Wo sind die Unterlagen?“, fragt mich der Koch leise und deute auf die im Bett, welche Sanji vorsorglich schon die letzten Tage im Bett zusätzlich zu dem speziellen Betttuch haben wollte. „Im Flurschrank, oberstes Fach“, antworte ich ebenso leise. Er nickt und schließt die Tür hinter sich.   
Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn die Bewegung in meinem Arm weckt mich. Sanji hat sich auf die andere Seite gedreht, sein Gesicht sieht friedlich aus. Ich beobachte seinen ruhigen Schlaf, bis er leicht das Gesicht verzieht, meine Hand liegt auf seiner runden Mitte, die gerade hart wird. Die erste Wehe stelle ich fest, scheint aber nicht so schmerzhaft zu sein das er davon aufwacht. Dennoch merke ich mir Uhrzeit und Dauer für Law. Eine Stunde später ist es aber dann vorbei mit dem Schlaf, daran ist aber keine Wehe schuld, sondern eine volle Blase, die meinen Freund weckt.   
Lächelnd helfe ich Sanji ins Bad und dann runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen ruhig eine neue Runde Mensch Ärgere dich nicht begonnen haben. 

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer trete schauen mich alle an, sie wissen schließlich was los ist. Meine Brüder machen mir Platz damit ich mich auf der Couch niederlassen kann, ich sehe das dort eine der unterlagen ausgebreitet wurde, daran hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht dabei, hatte ich vor ein paar Minuten die Einlage in meiner Unterwäsche gewechselt. Kuina umarmt mich vorsichtig, wahrscheinlich hatte sie gesagt bekommen, dass sie jetzt aufpassen muss. Aber sie wirkt glücklich mich zu sehen. Law sitzt auch in der Runde und lächelt mich an, neben ihm sitzt sein Freund. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen wann er wiedergekommen ist.   
Ein Ziehen geht durch meinen Bauch, noch ist es ganz gut auszuhalten, einfach nur unangenehm, fast wie die Übungswehen die ich schon kenne. Ich lehne mich zurück in die Kissen und verfolge das Spiel. Den Snack den Zeff mir reicht lehne ich ab, mir ist gerade nicht nach Essen.   
Der Abend kommt schnell und auch meine Wehen sind stärker geworden, aber noch immer unregelmäßig, das ist frustrierend. Kurz vor dem Essen überprüft Law meinen Fortschritt, der gerade mal zwei weitere Zentimeter gebracht hat. Dafür mussten allerdings alle anderen das Wohnzimmer kurz verlassen, damit ich nicht extra die Treppe hoch muss. Kuina hat gebettelt bleiben zu dürfen, aber das geht nicht, enttäuscht lässt sie sich von Reiju mit in die Küche bringen.  
Als Zeff zum Essen ruft, habe ich plötzlich einen mordsmäßigen Hunger. Ich könnte zwar hier auf der Couch essen, doch solange es noch geht will ich den Silvesterabend mit den anderen genießen und gehe daher mit an den Esstisch. Während des gesamten Essens werde ich von den Wehen verschont, eine nette Geste von meinem Körper. Zeff ist das Silvesterfestmahl wirklich gelungen.  
Danach geht es zurück ins Wohnzimmer, Kuina legt einen Film ein wie jeden Abend. Es tut gut der normalen Routine zu folgen, denn ich habe das Gefühl das meine Schonfrist langsam endet. Gegen Ende des Films wird es schmerzhaft, ich kann ein Stöhnen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Plötzlich will ich die ganzen Leute nicht mehr um mich rumhaben, denn vor allen will ich mich nicht so zerbrechlich zeigen.   
„Bring mich hoch“, bitte ich Zorro sobald der Abspann beginnt. Er versteht sofort was los ist und trägt mich hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Law folgt uns, er überprüft meinen Fortschritt und legt nun den Gurt des mobilen Wehen Schreibers um meinen Bauch. „Du machst das gut“, lobt er mich als ich durch die Wehe atme. Es ist eine Erleichterung, jetzt wo nur noch er und Zorro bei mir sind. „Lass den Schmerz ruhig raus“, empfiehlt er mir, aber soweit bin ich noch nicht, noch wehre ich mich dagegen. „Sechs Zentimeter, du hast die Hälfte schon geschafft“, fügt der Arzt hinzu als er mir die Hose wieder hochzieht.   
Es tut gut alleine mit meinem Freund zu sein, er liegt neben mir, hält mich und hilft mir durch die Wehen zu kommen. Es sind noch zwei bis ich den Wiederstand aufgebe die Wehen lautlos durchzustehen. Das noch mehr Leute im Haus sind vergesse ich einfach. Nur Zorro, unser Kind und ich. Die Pausen werden kürzer, die Wehen stärker und länger, es wird langsam anstrengend.

Es ist noch eine Stunde bis zum Neujahr, meine Wehen kommen alle fünf Minuten, unverändert stark. Das einzige was ich plötzlich habe, ist der Drang mich zu bewegen. „Ich will aufstehen“, sage ich aus dem nichts. Zorro schaut mich verdutzt an. „Das ist in Ordnung, das kann helfen“, bestätigt mein Arzt, der seit einer halben Stunde mit im Zimmer ist, die unausgesprochene Frage meines Freundes. Beide stützen mich, als ich ein bisschen auf und ablaufe, als die Wehe kommt fühlt es sich so viel besser an mit Bewegung den Schmerz zu ertragen. Silvester hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt aber ich freue mich, dass ich mein Kind bald in den Armen halten kann. Nach einer Weile lege ich mich wieder hin, am liebsten würde ich jetzt schlafen. Doch das geht nicht, dass weiß ich.   
Kurz vor Mitternacht steckt Laws Freund seinen Kopf ins Zimmer. „Ich komme“, sagt Law daraufhin. Erst vor paar Minuten hatte er mir gesagt das sich seit dem Abendessen nicht viel getan hat. Ich verstehe nicht was gerade los ist, wieso sein Freund im Zimmer ist. „Kuina fragt nach dir“, wendet sich Laws Freund an Zorro. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und verstehe was Sache ist, sie wollen alle das Feuerwerk schauen mit ihren Liebsten. Zorro wirkt hin und her gerissen, ich sehe ihm an, dass er mich nicht aus den Augen lassen will aber auch das er mit Kuina draußen das Feuerwerk ansehen will. Ich lasse die Wehe vorübergehen und dann richte ich mich entschlossen auf. „Ein paar Minuten will ich mit“, sage ich und gebe zu verstehen das er mir beim Aufstehen helfen soll. „Du…“, setzt Zorro an. „Hol uns doch bitte Jacken und Schuhe, bitte“, richtet sich Law an seinen Freund.   
Kurz darauf werde ich warm eingepackt die Treppe hinuntergetragen, gehen kann ich zwar noch aber bestimmt keine Treppen mehr. Wie die anderen mich ansehen, weiß ich nicht ich habe meinen Kopf auf Zorros Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, weiß das jeden Moment die nächste Wehe kommt. Und da ist der Schmerz, ein Stöhnen kann ich nicht ganz vermeiden aber wenigstens geht es schnell vorbei.  
„Setz mich ab“, flüstere ich. Zorro setzt mich auf einen Gartenstuhl, auf dem eine warme Decke gelegt wurde und gleich darauf werde ich auch noch in eine weitere eingepackt. Kuina ergreift meine Hand und lächelt müde, dann hockt Zorro sich hin und zieht sie auf sein Bein. Meine kleine Familie. In dem Moment beginnt das Feuerwerk, es ist Neujahr. Ein paar Minuten kann ich es genießen, wie alle ein frohes Neues Jahr wünschen, wie ein paar Fotos gemacht werden und dass meine Geschwister mir versprechen ab sofort immer für mich da zu sein. Mit ihnen Anstoßen kann ich nicht, aber das würde ich später nachholen. Zorro lässt auch die Finger vom Sekt, obwohl ich ihm sagte das er ruhig mit Anstoßen kann. Gerade fühlt es sich alles wie ein Traum an. Kuina hat sich gegen mich gelehnt ihre Augen sind zugefallen. Ihre kleine Hand liegt auf der Oberseite meines Bauchs. Aber sie versteht nicht wieso mein Bauch sich anspannt und ich den Schmerz nicht lautlos über mich ergehen lassen kann. 

Mit Kuina auf meinem Schoss schaue ich Hilflos zu, wie Sanji die nächste Wehe alleine durchsteht. Seine Hände umschließen die Armlehne des Stuhls. Law kommt zur Hilfe. „Wir sollten wieder reingehen“, richtet er sich an mich. Ich sehe zu Koshiro, der den Welpen an der Leine hat dann zu Zeff, der Anstalten macht mir meine Tochter ab zu nehmen, doch Niji kommt ihm zuvor. „Na komm Kleine, wir gehen wieder ins Wohnzimmer, du wolltest mir doch noch einen Film zeigen“, sagt er. „Ja, den müssen wir noch schauen“, murmelt sie und lässt sich auf den Arm nehmen. Sanjis Bruder zwinkert mir zu und führt die Truppe zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ich bringe Sanji sofort ins Schlafzimmer zurück, ziehe ihm die Wintersachen aus und bin dann wieder seine Stütze.   
Bei jeder Wehe fühle ich mich hilfloser, ihn in Schmerzen zu sehen setzt mir zu. „Es geht jetzt etwas schneller voran“, merkt Law an. „Wie lange schätzt du?“, frage ich. „Stunde würde ich sagen“, gibt er mir zur Antwort. Mein blonder Freund schwitzt und bricht mir beinahe die Hand, er muss große Schmerzen durchstehen. Ich kann ihm nur gut zureden, zu gern würde ich ihm den Schmerz abnehmen. Law hat inzwischen ein paar Utensilien bereitgelegt. Er tastet erneut Sanjis Muttermund ab. „Okay, wir sind soweit, da hat es plötzlich jemand eilig“, lächelt er. Bevor die Wehen zu stark wurden, hat mein Freund mich angewiesen hinter ihm Position einzunehmen. Ich fühle mich immer noch hilflos, aber ihm scheint es Sicherheit zu geben, dass er gegen mich lehnt.   
Und dann geht alles schneller als gedacht, Law weißt ihn an zu pressen. Ich kann nur Zuschauer sein wie Sanji die ganze Arbeit erledigt. „Sehr gut, ich kann das Köpfchen sehen“, sagt der dunkelhaarige Arzt schneller als ich es erwartet habe. Damit zaubert er kurz ein Lächeln in das Gesicht meines Freundes. Wahrscheinlich kann man Sanji inzwischen auch unten hören, aber da ganz plötzlich ist es still und das quengeln eines Babys geht durch den Raum. Law hält unser Kind in seinen Händen. Behutsam legt er das kleine Wesen auf Sanjis Brust. „Ein kleiner Junge“, verkündet er. Ich bin wie verzaubert. Er hat meine grünen Haare geerbt, eine kleine Stupsnase und definitiv Sanjis hellere Hautfarbe – einfach perfekt. Ich traue mich gar nicht den Kleinen zu berühren, er sieht so zerbrechlich aus. Er hat mich vollkommen im Bann, bis Law mir eine Schere reicht und mich anweist die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden. Sanji legt seine Hand auf meine und wir tun es gemeinsam. Er sieht erschöpft aus aber glücklich.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir einfach nur dagesessen haben, doch schließlich musste ich aufstehen. Law drückt mir meinen Sohn in die Arme, damit Sanji in ein frisches Bett mit frischer Kleidung schlüpfen kann. Er sieht glücklich aus und gleichzeitig sieht man wie müde er ist. Sobald er liegt reiche ich ihm unseren Sohn wieder. „Wie heißt der Kleine denn?“, will Law wissen, nachdem er die Geburtsurkunde soweit ausgefüllt hat, dass nun die erste kleine Untersuchung für den jungen Mann ansteht. „Lorenor Kouki“, antwortet Sanji. Über den Vornamen hatten wir geredet, nicht über den Nachnamen. Ich strahle, dass unser Sohn meinen Namen trägt macht mich stolz.   
Nur ungern gibt Sanji unseren Sohn her, aber es muss sein und Law ist schnell aber gründlich, frisch gewickelt und in seinem Strampler geht’s zurück in die Arme meines Freundes.   
Ich höre wie jemand die Treppe hochkommt und dann zaghaft an die Tür klopft, Law öffnet, es ist Kuina in Begleitung von Zeff und Koshiro. Sie treten ein, denn Sanji winkt Kuina gleich zu sich, damit sie ihren Bruder ansehen kann. Sie strahlt und ist ganz vorsichtig als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf legt. „Kouki heißt dein kleiner Bruder“, sage ich, laut genug das die anderen zwei es auch mitbekommen. Auch die Beiden scheinen einverstanden zu sein mit unserer Namenswahl. Müde legt Kuina ihren Kopf auf mein Bein. Ich nehme sie hoch und bringe sie ins Bett, wird auch höchste Zeit, ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir das es schon zwei Uhr ist. Als ich wiederkomme stehen auch Sanjis Geschwister in der Tür. Ich schiebe allerdings alle sanft aus dem Zimmer, ich kann meinem Freund ansehen, dass es ihm zu viel wird. Nachdem ich unseren Besuch verjagt habe, hole ich die Wiege in unser Zimmer. Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir den Kleinen die erste Nacht hier schlafen lassen. Vorher jedoch gibt es die erste Mahlzeit aus der Flasche, denn Stillen will Sanji nicht. Law gibt uns noch ein paar Tipps und verlässt uns dann, wir hatten schließlich Koshiro, der das vor ein paar Jahren prima mit Kuina gemeistert hat, also einen Experten gleich nebenan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOUKI (BEDEUTUNG: HOFFNUNG, FRÖHLICHKEIT)
> 
> Das war's schon, morgen (01.01.2020) zu Neujahr kommt das letzte Kapitel dieser Fanfiktion.


	10. Teil 10 – Frohes Neujahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abend,  
> das letzte Kapitel dieser Story. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hattet genauso einen Spaß mit der Geschichte wie ich. =)  
> Hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins Neue Jahr gekommen.  
> Frohes neues Jahr =)  
> LG SakuraSasuke92

Ein leises Quengeln holt mich aus meinem Schlaf, nur widerwillig öffne ich meine Augen, doch der Anblick meines Freundes und unseres Kindes lässt mich lächeln. Er wiegt unseren Kleinen im Arm und versucht ihm die Flasche zu geben, mit wenig Erfolg.   
Ich richte mich vorsichtig auf, zucke jedoch zusammen, als ich den Schmerz in meinem Unterleib wahrnehme. Mein kompletter Unterkörper ist wund, allerdings überwiegt das Glücksgefühl die Schmerzen sofort. Zorro überreicht mir Kouki mit samt der Flasche und gibt mir einen guten Morgen Kuss. „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, will ich wissen, als ich es geschafft habe, dass unser Sohn brav an der Flasche saugt. „Fünf Stunden“, antwortet er mit einem Gähnen. „Und du?“, frage ich kichernd. „Vielleicht drei?“, gibt er sich selbstfragend zurück. Ich schüttele sanft mit dem Kopf, das ist typisch für ihn, das habe ich in der kurzen Zeit schon festgestellt, aber auch sehr liebenswert.   
Mit vollem Magen schläft unser Baby sofort wieder ein, ich jedoch werde vorher einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad machen. Meine Beine sind jedoch wacklig und meine Muskeln sind noch strapaziert von der Geburt. Doch Zorro ist wieder einmal zur Stelle und hält mich aufrecht, als ich befürchte das ich zusammensacke. In langsamen Tempo begebe ich mich ins Bad, wo mein erster Blick direkt in den raumhohen Spiegel fällt. Ich betrachte mich genau, mein Bauch ist immer noch genauso groß aber nicht mehr so straff, immerhin ist kein Baby mehr darin. Es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an, ein Gefühl von Leere überkommt mich, doch dann kommt mir das Bild von Kouki in meinen Armen hoch und es verschwindet. Zorro lächelt und küsst meinen Nacken, er hat den kurzen Selbstzweifel in meinen Augen gesehen.   
Mein kurzer Abstecher hat länger gedauert als ich erwartet habe. Doch zurück ins Bett verkrieche ich mich nur zu gerne wieder, zusammen mit meinem Freund, der mich in den Arm nimmt und hoffentlich genauso schnell einschläft wie ich.  
Als ich das nächste Mal erwache, kann ich den Trubel im Untergeschoss hören. Es müssen also ein paar Stunden vergangen sein. Zorro ist auch nicht da, aber unser Sohn, der friedlich in seinem Bettchen schläft. Auf meinem Nachtschränkchen erblicke ich das Babyfone und die leuchtende LED, die mir sagt das es eingeschaltet ist. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, Zorro hat einfach an alles gedacht, nach meinem erfolglosen Versuch alleine aufzustehen vor ein paar Stunden.   
Anscheinend war ich laut genug beim Aufsetzen im Bett, denn mein Freund kommt ins Zimmer, mit einem Frühstückstablett. Er scheint geduscht zu haben, seine Haare sind noch feucht. „Du hättest auf mich warten können“, sage ich gespielt vorwurfsvoll, als er mich küsst. „Ich komme gern noch einmal mit“, gibt er mir zur Antwort. Ich grinse frech, widme mich aber erstmal den Leckerbissen auf dem Tablett, ich habe auf einmal einen mordsmäßigen Hunger.  
Duschen ist eine richtige Herausforderung mit meinen geschundenen Muskeln, aber danach fühle ich mich erfrischt und bereit den anderen zu begegnen. Koshiro hat während meiner Dusche, unseren Sohn schon mit zu den anderen nach unten genommen. Glücklicherweise scheint ihm die Lautstärke nichts auszumachen, denn er schläft immer noch friedlich in den Armen meiner Schwester. Reiju lächelt, überreicht ihn mir allerdings sofort, als ich meinen Platz in dem Kissenmeer von Couch eingenommen habe. Kuina setzt sich neben mich und beobachtet ihren kleinen Bruder, sie scheint im selben Bann gefangen zu sein wie wir heute Nacht. Es ist zu süß.  
Shushu ist ebenfalls neugierig, traut sich aber nicht zu nahe zu kommen, er beobachtet aus der Ferne. Als Kouki das erste Mal schreit, schrecken Kuina, wie auch unser Welpe, erst einmal zusammen, was die anderen Lachen lässt. Nachdem ersten Schreck sind beide aber umso neugieriger. Shushu hat sich bis zu meinen Füßen gewagt und wedelt freudig mit seinem Schwanz. Zorros Tochter legt ihren Kopf an meinen Oberarm und streichet mit einem Finger über die Wange ihres Bruders, der dies zu genießen scheint, denn er vergisst dabei das schreien. Irgendwann werden meine Arme schwer und ich reiche meinen Kleinen weiter an seinen Vater. Unser Welpe nutzt die Chance, zu mir auf die Couch zu springen und sich eine Streicheleinheit abzuholen.   
„Sanji wieso ist dein Bauch noch so rund?“, will Kuina plötzlich wissen, dabei hat sie gerade begonnen ein Spiel aufzubauen. „Das dauert ein paar Wochen, bis mein Bauch wieder annährend flach ist. Meine Haut wurde lange gedehnt, das braucht seine Zeit“, taste ich mich vorsichtig an eine vernünftige Erklärung. „Es sieht aus als wäre noch ein Baby drin“, sagt sie. Ich muss lächeln, das habe ich mir heute Morgen auch gedacht aber, wenn ich meinen Bauch anfasse ist er weich und definitiv leichter als mit Kouki drin. „Da hast du recht, aber jetzt ist mein Bauch ganz weich. In ein paar Tagen wird er schon wieder ein ganzes Stück kleiner sein“, sage ich hoffnungsvoll. Kuina will sich selbst überzeugen und fasst vorsichtig meinen Bauch an. Zorro will sie gerade ermahnen, da stoppe ich ihn mit einem Handzeichen. Sie ist vorsichtig, auch wenn es trotzdem etwas unangenehm für mich ist, die Geburt ist noch keinen ganzen Tag her, da ist das wohl normal.

Nach dem Mittagessen erscheint Law im Haus, Zeit für mich zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Mein Arzt schaut sich unser kleines Wunder an und stellt zufrieden fest das wir einen kerngesunden Jungen haben, was uns schon mal sehr beruhigt.   
Danach bin ich dran, aber auch jetzt hat er nichts zu meckern. „Lass dich noch ein paar Tage bedienen, du musst dich noch erholen, aber im Großen und Ganzen bildet sich alles schön zurück“, sagt er zu mir. Ich bin erleichtert, mein vorheriger Arzt hatte mir echt Angst gemacht, was die Geburt betrifft, doch abgesehen von den Schmerzen die damit kamen, fand ich es nicht so schlimm wie er es dargestellt hatte. „Du hast die Nacht einen sehr guten Job gemacht, für einen Erstgebärenden warst du sehr Routiniert“, lobt mich Law, als er seine Sachen zusammenpackt. „Vielen Dank“, erwidere ich. „Erstaunlich das du solange unten bei allen saßt und um Mitternacht mit raus wolltest. Sehr außergewöhnlich“, merkt er noch an. „Du schienst nicht sehr überrascht zu sein als ich das wollte“, gebe ich zurück. „Schwangere wissen am besten wozu sie in der Lage sind, da wiederspreche ich nicht. Ich hätte jederzeit eingreifen können, deshalb sprach nichts dagegen. Für alle war es schön, dass du trotz der Wehen kurz mit ins Jahr gefeiert hast, vor allem für die Kleine, es schien ihr sehr wichtig zu sein“, erklärt er mir. „Ja, das dachte mich mir. Ohne dich, hätte ich mich das jedoch nicht getraut. Kurz danach kam mir der Gedanke doch lieber noch in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren, aber jedes Mal hast du etwas gesagt, dass ich den Gedanken wieder verworfen habe“, gebe ich zu. Er lächelt und verabschiedet sich, aber nicht ohne mir vorher zu empfehlen mir noch etwas Schlaf zu gönnen, bevor ich mich wieder in den Trubel unten stürze. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, überkommt mich die Müdigkeit jetzt wo Ruhe um mich herum herrscht wieder. Laws Idee klingt gar nicht schlecht.   
Zum Dritten Mal an diesem Tag erwache ich in diesem warmen sehr gemütlichen Bett, doch dieses Mal ist die andere Betthälfte nicht leer. Zorro liegt auf der Decke, seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich regelmäßig. Selbst als ich mich bewege, rührt er sich nicht wie es sonst der Fall ist, dass muss bedeuten das er tatsächlich mal tief und fest schläft. Er hatte es wohl genauso nötig wie ich, zu Recht, er war die ganze Zeit bei mir und ist die Nacht für mich aufgestanden. Ich lächele und betrachte meine kleine Familie. Der beste Start in ein neues Jahr den man haben kann.   
Ich höre die Klingel, das scheint Kouki gar nicht zu gefallen, denn er stimmt schreiend mit ein. Ich bin nicht annährend so schnell an seiner Seite wie Zorro, der von jetzt auf gleich hellwach ist. Zusammen mit uns im Bett beruhigt er sich allerdings schnell wieder. Zorro hat sich den Kleinen auf seinen Bauch gelegt, da scheint er sich wohl zu fühlen.  
Zeff kommt kurz darauf um uns mitzuteilen, dass Zorros Hundefreund, wie er ihn nennt, gekommen ist. Den begrüßen wir natürlich gern, auch wenn ich lieber einfach im Bett geblieben wäre, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte ich auch noch ein bisschen Zeit mit meinen Geschwistern verbringen, die schon morgen wieder abreisen müssen, schlafen könnte ich danach, hoffe ich zu mindestens. Morgen würde sowieso alles anders sein, auch Zeff würde fahren, so gern ich ihn noch ein paar Tage hier gehabt hätte, er hatte sein geliebtes Baratie schon zu lange alleine in den Händen seiner Köche gelassen. Doch das er das für mich getan hat, freut mich wirklich sehr. Er hat mir damit noch mehr Mut gegeben.  
Ich genieße die Gesellschaft auch wenn es anstrengend ist. Das Gute ist, das es viele Hände gibt die helfen, selbst beim Windeln wechseln, was mich doch etwas überrascht. So bin ich zwar wach aber kann mich trotzdem erholen, weil mir jegliche Arbeit abgenommen wird. Reiju ist ein echtes Naturtalent, wo sie doch mit Kindern eigentlich nichts anfangen kann. Meine Brüder halten sich aber zurück, wobei sie nicht ablehnen Kouki eine Weile zu halten. Ichiji stellt sich dabei besser an als gedacht, das ist definitiv nicht der erste Säugling den er hält, das erkenne ich. Niji wirkt dagegen sehr unbeholfen. Meine ganze Familie um mich rum zu haben ist ein schönes Gefühl. Aus Gründen die ich selbst nicht kenne, vertraue ich ihnen auf einmal.  
Es ist später Abend als sich meine Geschwister verabschieden, jedoch versprechen sie bald wieder vorbei zu kommen, sie alle. Ich hoffe es, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben kamen meine Brüder und ich klar, das möchte ich gern wiederholen.  
Zeff überzeuge ich doch noch zwei Tage länger zubleiben, als wir kurz nach dem Abschied gemeinsam auf der Couch sitzen, während Zorro beide Kinder zu Bett bringt. Es freut mich riesig, dass er noch nicht direkt abreist, er wird mir fehlen und ich habe das Gefühl das ich seine Unterstützung noch ein paar Tage brauchen werde. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach das mein Vater bei mir ist, jetzt wo ich selbst Vater geworden bin.  
Nächte in denen man durchschlafen kann, rücken in weite Ferne, denke ich mir als ich zum zweite Mal wach werde weil Kouki sich meldet. Zorro ist zwar direkt zur Stelle, aber deshalb beruhigt sich der Kleine nicht direkt. Am liebsten liegt er auf meiner Brust, wahrscheinlich fehlt ihm mein Herzschlag, den er in meinem Bauch die ganze Zeit hatte, das haben wir ja schon festgestellt. Doch so kann ich nicht schlafen und da sind wir uns einig, geschlafen wird im eigenen Bett. Es dauert bestimmt annährend eine Stunde bis wir es geschafft haben, dass er wieder einschläft und auch weiterschläft, wenn wir ihn zurück in seine eigens Bettchen legen.   
Leider kommt schon kurz danach Kuina ins Bett gekrochen, weil sie ebenfalls wach geworden ist und nicht mehr einschlafen kann. Ich stöhne, das hatte ich mir definitiv nicht so anstrengend vorgestellt. Zorro bleibt aber konsequent und bringt seine Tochter zurück in ihr eigenes Bett. Wann mein Freund wieder ins Bett kommt, merke ich nicht mehr. Ich muss sofort eingeschlafen sein. 

Nach ein paar Tage mit einem Neugeborenen, einem Welpen und einer Tochter fühle ich mich ausgelaugt. Wobei es mir definitiv noch besser geht als Sanji, der sich bisher kaum erholen konnte. Seit Zeff gefahren ist, hüpft Kuina ständig um uns rum. Mir war gar nicht bewusst wie sehr Zeff die Kleine beschäftigt hat. Auf der eine Seite finde ich ihre Neugier gut, aber es ist zu viel des Guten. Ich bin genervt und Zweifel an meiner Fähigkeit ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. „Keine Sorge, es wird einfacher. Wir fahren auch morgen, gewöhnt euch erst mal ein. Das ist für euch eine große Umstellung, ihr habt euch gerade erst gefunden und dann direkt ein Baby zu versorgen ist eine Herausforderung“, verkündet mir Koshiro an einem Morgen, an dem ich mit Shushu geflüchtet bin um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich brauchte eine kurze Zeit für mich, zu viel Neues auf einmal. Ich nicke dankend.  
Mich dann doch von Kuina zu verabschieden, die ich jetzt ein paar Wochen nicht sehen würde, fällt mir dann doch schwer. Aber Koshiro hat recht, Sanji und ich müssen jetzt erst mal einen Alltag finden, bisher haben wir einfach nur in den Tag gelebt. Es ist keine drei Wochen her, dass er mich gefunden hat und in dieser Zeit haben wir schon viel erlebt.   
Sanji vermisst Kuina allerdings genauso wie ich es tue. „Es ist irgendwie so ruhig“, sagt er beim Abendessen einen halben Tag später, nachdem nun nur noch wir hier im Haus sind. „Du hast dich schneller an den Trubel hier gewöhnt, als ich vor einem Jahr“, gebe ich zurück. „Ich mochte schon immer Kinder“, erwidert er. Er sieht etwas erholter aus, nachdem er heute Nachmittag tatsächlich mal vier Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Ich kann nicht wiederstehen ihn zu küssen, als ich unsere leeren Teller abräume.   
Es vergeht gerade mal eine Woche, in der wir einen gemeinsamen Alltag finden. Das ging doch leichter und schneller als wir zunächst dachten. Kouki fällt in einen festen Schlafrhythmus, sodass er nur noch einmal die Nacht wach wird. Wir wechseln uns ab, so kann jeder alle zwei Tage eine erholsame Nacht genießen, da unser Kleiner auch schon in sein Zimmer umgezogen ist. Am Tag teilen wir die Aufgaben im Haus. Jeder hat seine Vorzüge was er lieber erledigt, so überlasse ich Sanji die Küche, die er als Koch sofort vereinnahmt hat, seit er sich genügend erholt hat. Dafür erledige ich das putzen, bei der Wäsche wechseln wir uns ab, so hat auch jeder Mal Zeit für sich. Einzig den Einkauf erledige ich immer alleine, denn Sanji ist noch nicht bereit Kouki und mich alleine zu lassen. Während er das Haus verlässt, um mit unserem Sohn Einkaufen zu fahren, haben wir ausprobiert, das dauert Stunden, weil alle Dorfbewohner uns gratulieren und den Kleinen betrachten. In unserer Routine finden wir sogar Zeit uns besser kennen zu lernen, es sind zwar keine Dates aber viele schöne Gespräche mit einigen Zärtlichkeiten.   
Mit Shushu gehe ich morgens alleine spazieren und am Nachmittag begleitet mich Sanji mit Kouki im Kinderwagen, den ich ihm immer abnehme. Zwar hat sich mein Freund körperlich von der Geburt erholt und auch sein Bauch ist deutlich kleiner geworden, aber ich finde er sollte sich noch nicht mit allem belasten. Er hat Kouki immerhin neun Monate lang in seinem Bauch getragen, da kann ich wohl den ersten Monat danach den Kinderwagen schieben. Als ich ihm das als Erklärung abgeliefert habe, hat er mich ausgelacht, aber im Anschluss dankend einen Kuss gegeben.

Die ersten Wochen vergehen viel zu schnell, Zeff ruft vor Arbeitsbeginn im Baratie, täglich an. Inzwischen gehört er mit zur täglichen Routine. Dagegen melden sich Koshiro und Kuina nur sporadisch, aber dafür sind die Gespräche immer sehr lang. Wir sind inzwischen ein so gut eingespieltes Team, dass wir daran denken Zeff zu besuchen. Nachdem Sanji mein Leben kennen gelernt hat und ich im Gegenzug seines nur aus Erzählungen, will ich sehen wo er vorher gelebt hat. Doch einen Termin zu finden stellt sich als viel komplizierter dar als erwartet. Nachuntersuchungen, Zeffs Feiern im Baratie oder die Grippewelle im Restaurant. Alles Faktoren die wir bedenken müssen, doch schließlich finden wir ein Datum.   
Mit einem sechs Wochen alten Säugling und einem Hundewelpen, der bis zum heutigen Tag nur einmal Auto gefahren ist, sind wir gerade auf dem Weg zu Zeff. Nachdem wir so gut zurechtkommen, will ich Sanjis Heimat kennenlernen und er vermisst seinen Ziehvater, sodass wir ein paar Tage dorthin wollen. Sollte das gut funktionieren, wollen wir im Anschluss Kuina besuchen fahren, aber das entscheiden wir nicht heute. Wir wollen uns nicht übernehmen, sondern alles so nehmen wie es für uns machbar ist, ohne dass wir unter der Last zusammenbrechen.   
Die Fahrt an sich ist kein Problem, Kouki schläft genauso wie Shushu, den ich mit einem speziellen Geschirr auf der Rückbank angebunden habe. Sanji leitet mich durch die Stadt, zu dem Restaurant in dem er ebenfalls gearbeitet hat. Es ist größer als ich erwartet habe und wirkt von innen deutlich spektakulärer als von außen. Kaum dass wir das Lokal betreten, kommen die Köche angestürmt und gratulieren hektisch, ich fühle mich völlig überfordert und fehl am Platz. „Keine Sorge, die sind nicht immer so. Wir sind nur genau zur Mittagszeit eingetroffen, lass uns nach oben gehen, in Zeffs Wohnung. Ich glaube Kouki braucht eine neue Windel“, beruhigt mich mein Freund. Ich folge dem Blonden die Treppe hoch zu einer Wohnungstür auf der fett gedruckt ‚Privat‘ steht. Dahinter landen wir in einem großen Eingangsbereich mit voll bestückter Garderobe. Von dem Telefongespräch weiß ich, dass uns Zeff Sanjis Kinderzimmer hergerichtet hat, samt neuen Doppelbett und Wiege für den Kleinen.  
„Ach da seid ihr ja schon“, begrüßt uns Zeff freudig, der sich für unseren Besuch extra Zeit genommen hat und ausnahmsweise seinen Köchen das Bariatie überlässt, der sich an einem Tuch die Hände abwischt. Kaum das er das Tuch weggeschmissen hat, nimmt er uns Kouki ab und übernimmt liebend gern den Windelwechsel. Obwohl nur ein paar Wochen vergangen sind, staunt er nicht schlecht wie sehr der Kleine gewachsen ist. Sanji kann bei dem Kommentar nur schmunzeln, das haben wir oft in den letzten Wochen gehört, wenn Law oder Saga uns besuchen kamen. Er ist ganz begeistert von seinem Enkel, dass er uns einfach stehen lässt.   
„Scheint als wären wir abgeschrieben“, meint Sanji, der sich erstmal am Kühlschrank bedient. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich ihm wirklich in seinem Element, als er da vor dem Herd steht und uns etwas zubereitet. Zuhause ist er noch nicht so entspannt, weil er sich ständig nach unserem Sohn umgesehen hat. Daher weiß ich jetzt schon, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war herzukommen.   
Natürlich kommen die Köche nach der Mittagszeit nacheinander nochmal hoch zu uns, um den Kleinen länger als zwei Minuten zu bestaunen. Kouki ist dabei super brav, schaut nur erstaunt in die fremden Gesichter oder schläft dabei. So vergeht der Nachmittag in einem rasenden Tempo.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr Ausgeht, alleine ohne Kind“, sagt Zeff beim Abendessen oder besser gesagt einem Festmahl, welches er extra für uns vorbereitet hat. „Nein, ich kann…“, setze ich an. „Doch, Kouki ist bei mir hier gut aufgehoben. Ihr Zwei geht heute Abend aus. Kino, eine Bar, was auch immer euch einfällt. Und wagt es hier nicht in einer Stunde wieder vor der Tür zu stehen“, macht mein Ziehvater uns eine Ansage. Ich ergebe mich, diskutieren bringt sowieso nichts, das ist ein Befehl gewesen, kein Angebot. Als ich Zorro ansehe, scheint er begeistert zu sein von der Idee. Also machen wir uns Ausgehfertig, nachdem wir dieses köstliche Essen verschlungen haben. Ich bin zwar noch immer unsicher, meinen Sohn in Obhut eines anderen zu lassen fällt mir unheimlich schwer, aber ich weiß selbst das es Zeit wird.   
„Du siehst fantastisch aus“, haucht mir Zorro ins Ohr, als er die Arme um mich schlingt. Ich habe eine schwarze Jeans an und ein blaues Hemd, das den noch übrig gebliebenen Babybauch ganz gut versteckt. Eigentlich habe ich vom Gewicht nur noch drei Kilo mehr auf den Rippen wie vor meiner Schwangerschaft, allerdings hat sich mein Bauch noch nicht vollständig zurückgebildet, wenn ich mich so betrachte, kommt es ungefähr meinem vierten Monat nahe. Plötzlich muss ich schmunzeln, drehe mich um und überrumpele meinen Freund mit einem Kuss. In seinem schwarzen Hemd sieht er unglaublich gut aus.   
Unser Weg führt uns in eine Bar in der ich schon oft war, natürlich treffe ich dort auf einige bekannte Gesichter, ich grüße kurz und lasse mich dann mit Zorro an einem Tisch nieder. Geradeso einen Drink halten wir aus, denn wir sind zu sehr damit beschäftig nicht übereinander herzufallen, somit fällt der Besuch hier eher kurz aus. Der Barkeeper zwinkert mir zu, er ist guter Bekannter von mir und weiß genau was passiert, wenn ich so schnell wieder gehe. Zum ersten Mal jedoch ist es mir peinlich, allerdings scheint Zorro es gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, er scheint nur Augen für mich zu haben, wie bei unserem ersten Treffen.   
Da Zeff uns nicht reinlassen würde, führe ich Zorro zielstrebig zu meiner alten Wohnung, die ich glücklicherweise noch nicht gekündigt habe. Ein Glück das ich den Schlüssel vorhin eingesteckt habe, sonst wäre mein gerade aufkeimender Plan zu Nichte. Meine kleine Wohnung liegt zum Glück nur zehn Minuten von der Bar entfernt. Schon während ich aufschließe, küsst mein Begleiter meinen Nacken, sodass wir im Flur meiner Wohnung schlichtweg übereinander herfallen. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fällt uns zum Opfer. Bis ins Schlafzimmer haben wir alle unsere Kleidungsstücke verstreut. Seine Hände auf meinem Körper fühlen sich so gut an, ich will mehr. Gut das wir uns in dem Punkt einig sind. 

Aneinander gekuschelt liegen wir da, verschwitzt von unserer Tätigkeit. Es ist, als wäre das unsere Sprache. Ich fühle mich aufgehoben, geliebt und begehrt. „Wir haben kein Kondom benutzt“, durchbricht Zorro die Stille zwischen uns. Eigentlich müsste mich das erschrecken, wo ich doch erst vor sechs Wochen ein Kind geboren habe, aber es ist das genaue Gegenteil. „Nicht schlimm“, ist alles was ich antworten kann. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragt mich mein Freund. „Ja, lassen wir es drauf ankommen, wann sich der nächste Nachwuchs ankündigt“, antworte ich. „Dann aber dieses Mal richtig“, bekomme ich zurück. Was soll das denn jetzt heißen, frage ich mich. Zorro steht auf, kommt aber gleich darauf wieder. Ich richte mich auf und schaue ihn erwartend an. „Das hatte ich eigentlich etwas anders geplant, aber bei uns läuft ja nie was nach Plan“, sagt er verlegen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht worauf er hinaus will, doch dann zeigt er mir das Kästchen. Mein Herz pocht in meinem Brustkorb, schon als ich den Ring sehe falle ich ihm um den Hals. Ich spüre seine Hand auf meinem Rücken und dann seine Lippen an meiner Ohrmuschel. „Willst du mich heiraten?“, haucht er. „Ja“, antworte ich ihm. Den Ring kann er mir nicht anstecken, da sind wir schon wieder übereinander hergefallen. In einem Rausch aus Küssen und Berührungen.   
Als ich am Morgen jedoch aufwache holt er das nach. Nun steckt ein Ring an meinem Finger, es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. „Lass uns duschen und dann zurück gehen“, fordere ich ihn auf. Doch dann fällt mir etwas ein und ich hüpfe zielstrebig aus dem Bett Richtung Wohnzimmer, dort öffne ich eine Schublade meines Wohnzimmerschrank und überreiche Zorro, der mir neugierig gefolgt ist, einen Stapel Bilder von mir während der Schwangerschaft und ein paar von davor, sowie alle Ultraschallbilder. Zeff hatte die Bilder drucken lassen, wollte eigentlich das ich daraus ein Fotoalbum erstelle, wozu ich nie gekommen bin, vielleicht würde ich das jetzt nachholen. Zorro schaut sich alle an, freut sich das er doch noch etwas mehr von meiner Schwangerschaft zu sehen bekommt. „Das nächste Mal bin ich von Beginn an dabei“, verspricht er.

Zeff schaut uns erstaunt an, als wir am Morgen seine Wohnung betreten, er ist gerade Kouki am Füttern. Er grinst sofort als er den Ring sieht und gratuliert uns. Ich hatte ihn in meinen Plan eingeweiht und ihn gebeten mir zu helfen, das ich mit Sanji ausgehen kann. Aber gerade jetzt bin ich wie mein Verlobter froh, unseren Sohn wieder in meiner Nähe zu haben, so sehr ich unsere Nacht auch genossen habe.  
Die nächsten Tage räumen wir Sanjis Wohnung aus, die er nun doch gekündigt hat. Doch es war schön, dass wir hier noch eine gemeinsame Erinnerung geschaffen hatten.   
Zeff würde uns die Sachen zuschicken und die wenigen Möbel bei sich unterstellen. Auf einmal wird Kouki sehr anhänglich und wir beschließen das es besser ist heim zu fahren, noch eine fremde Umgebung will ich ihm nicht zumuten.   
„Ich rufe Koshiro an und frage ob sie zu uns kommen“, sagt Sanji im Auto. „Meinst du nicht, wir hatten die letzte Tage genug Aufregung?“, werfe ich meine Bedenken ein. „Wir wollten doch eigentlich zu ihnen und ich finde wir haben lange genug gewartet. Ich weiß das du dich nach Kuina sehnst und ich auch. Wir sind eine Familie“, erwidert er. „In Ordnung, ruf an“, stimme ich zu. Es stimmte vollkommen was er sagte. Ich vermisse meine Tochter. Jeden Tag mit Sanji und Kouki zeigt mir was ich mit Kuina verpasst habe und ich wollte keinen weiteren Tag verpassen.   
Wir haben gerade mal ein paar Stunden zuhause alleine, als Koshiros Auto vorfährt. Sanji ist gerade mit unserem Sohn oben, also öffne ich die Tür und lasse Shushu die zwei begrüßen. Kuina knuddelt ihn kurz, läuft aber dann in meine Arme. „Papa ich habe dich vermisst“, sagt sie. Dann schaut sie sich suchend um. „Wo ist Sanji und Kouki?“, fragt sie. Ich muss lachen, fange mich aber sofort wieder. „Oben, komm wir gehen zu ihnen“, antworte ich. Kuina zieht mich die Treppe hoch, steht dann aber unschlüssig im Flur. Ich schiebe sie in Richtung Koukis Kinderzimmer. Sanji sitzt auf dem Schaukelstuhl und gibt unserem Sohn die Flasche. Kuina begrüßt beide freudestrahlend und will das Füttern übernehmen. Mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Sanji schafft sie es. „Sanji kannst du auch mein Papa sein?“, fragt sie nachdem wir Kouki in sein Bettchen gelegt haben. Obwohl ich meine Tochter inzwischen kenne, überrascht sich mich doch immer wieder. Sanji ist sprachlos, das sehe ich ihm an, denn er bringt nur ein Nicken zustande und schließt sie in seine Arme.  
Koshiro steht nur grinsend im Türrahmen, natürlich hatte ich ihm am Telefon erzählt das ich Sanji einen Antrag gemacht habe. Er war immer meine Stütze, wenn ich sie brauchte und wird es immer bleiben, aber nun habe ich auch Sanji in meinem Leben und meine eigene Familie. 

Als wir später am Abend im Wohnzimmer sitzen überrascht mich Kuina erneut. „Wann kann ich hier zu Schule gehen?, Opa und ich wollen hier wohnen“, sagt sie plötzlich. Ich schaue zu Koshiro, der mir mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gibt, dass er einverstanden ist mit dem was Kuina sagt. Dann schaue ich zu Sanji, über dieses Thema hatten wir noch nicht geredet, ich wusste also keine Antwort. „Ich denke das müssen wir noch besprechen…“, setze ich an, bis Sanji mir ins Wort fällt. „Wie klingt zum nächsten Schuljahr?“ „Sehr gut“, freut sich meine Tochter. Etwas übergangen fühle ich mich schon, aber ich freue mich, dass ich in ein paar Monaten meine Familie komplett um mich haben werde.   
Später im Bett lässt mir das Thema trotzdem keine Ruhe. „Denkst du wir schaffen das?“, frage ich. „Was schaffen?“, will Sanji wissen. „Das Kuina im Sommer einzieht“, antworte ich. „Wir haben bisher alles geschafft, ich denke wir brauchen die Herausforderung. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam und Koshiro lässt und bestimmt nicht alleine mit ihr“, erwidert er. Es beruhigt mich zu hören das er so denkt, er ist wie ein Ruhepol für mich geworden. „Zum Thema Herausforderung, wie klingt eine Hochzeit vor Weihnachten, an dem Tag an dem wir uns wiedergefunden haben?“, setzt mein blonder Freund fort. „Perfekt würde ich sagen“, stimme ich zu. Das ist unser Jahr.

ENDE


End file.
